Education in Love
by Silverloveless
Summary: AU Rex is the new freshman on campus that needs to get use to swimming in a bigger pond. Luckily he befriends an older mentor who will help him survive his college years...the only thing is, could this just be friendship or somthing more?CH43V-day
1. Education in Love:1st Day

**Education in Love**

**Chapter 1: 1****st**** day of School**

A buzz of excitement surged through Rex as he made his way to his first class of the day. He couldn't have asked for more. The feeling of being at a new school full of new possibilities was exciting. The prospect of being so far from home made him feel so independent, but mostly the feeling of being able to start over left a smile on his face.

He was currently looking at the map that they gave all freshmen at orientation trying to figure out where exactly he was going. He walked trying to find the science building that had to be in the farthest building in from his dorm. He continued till he hit someone from behind not even noticing the amount of traffic that had grown around him. "Oh I'm so sorry," he said looking up till he saw that he had bumped into a guy that was obviously older and taller than him. The guy just smirked, "Freshman?"

Rex could do nothing but nodded his head embarrassed that he hadn't even been in his first class yet and he was already making a fool of himself. "I'll help," the guy just answered before motioning his hand out. Rex didn't know what to do? Was he supposed to shake his hand or something? "Your schedule," the other asked motioning to the paper that was crumbled in Rex's hand. Yup, Rex pretty much felt like an idiot in that moment.

A small laugh escaped the other guy's lips as he read the paper and just said, "Follow me." Rex just shrugged and followed the guy. He looked around trying to remember exactly where he was going to. It would do him no good to get to class one day and the next be completely lost. His eyebrow rose in confusion as the guy who was leading him walked into one of the class rooms.

He looked up and saw that it had the same number of the room that was listed on his schedule. He followed the guy the class almost filled up since it was the first day. "Can I sit here," he asked motioning next to the chair next to the stranger. "Sure," was just followed by the smirk that seemed to play itself quiet often as one of the guy's facial features. The guy quickly handed Rex back his schedule their hands touching for less than an instant. Rex had to turn quickly before the other saw the small flush that appeared on his face. He reached into his backpack pulling out a blank spiral not sure it there would be note taking right now or not. "So this is probably the first time you've ever been in this building?" Rex chuckled, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah pretty much," the guy shrugged. "Can you blame me? This campus is huge. Oh I'm Rex by the way," he then extended his hand out to the guy. He wished that he could see the other guy's eyes, but those damn sunglasses he kept on blocked the view. "My friends call me Six. By the way do you know where your next class after this one is," Six asked. "It's in this building in an hour," Rex said already bored out of his mind. "Well would you like to get coffee with me then," Six smiled. Rex could only nod in silence.

It was then that the professor walked in, and the class quickly quieted down. Rex was thankful for that lest he embarrass himself even more. It was in those few moments that Rex realized that Six didn't even take off his sunglasses as the professor spoke, but he didn't really find it strange he actually thought it added some mystery to the man.

The lecture went on and they even began taking notes on the first day of class, something Rex had heard about, but had hoped that he wouldn't have to experience. Overall he was bored. He knew that engineering would be hard, but this class was just easy for him. He knew he had always had a gift for machinery which did always get him in trouble when he was younger, but he hoped college would be a positive outlet that he could use for it. So far he only hoped the work would pick up in the weeks to come.

Soon the class ended, not soon enough for some people, and Rex followed Six out not really knowing where the closest food court was. Apparently it was in the library. Six insisted on paying for Rex's coffee, but Rex just shook his head as he was pushed out of the way as another student tried to place his order. "So why did you decide to come here, if you don't mind me asking," Six asked as he sipped form his coffee. Rex wondered if Six was usually this talkative or what could be the real reason behind all this small talk. "Well my best friend applied here, and he begged me to apply so I did. It turns out with my marks on the ACT they pretty much gave me a free ride here. Of course I did my research and this is one of the best mechanical schools in the country so I figured why not. Plus it is kind of far from home so it's the best of both worlds." Six just sat back and nodded in all the right places showing that he was paying attention at least to what Rex was saying. After a while more of Rex explaining his situation Six interjected, "So that's why you're in advanced Engineering Calculus right now?"

Rex just shrugged, "Pretty much. I mean, I had a lot of time to focus on my studies, and that really helped me in the long run." Six's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, but left it as Rex quickly moved on to the next subject. Before Six knew it he ended up walking Rex back to his next class. He couldn't believe that the whole hour had gone by, and he still wanted to know more about the new fish.

It was kind of awkward as the two parted for their separate classes, but all that was said from Rex was, "So I guess I'll see you Wednesday then." Six just smiled and nodded not knowing what else to do as the younger teen walked into his class room. _He definitely needed to ask Holiday what to do._

Rex just sat in his next class seeming to run on autopilot over what happened. His notes seemed to take themselves, and his mind just wondered to who Six was. He wondered why he was so distracted, but he guesses he'd just have to wait till Wednesday to figure it out. _He definitely needed to ask Noah what to do. _

**I hope you all like this AU. Sorry it is so AU but I really did want to try this out. And I really had a lot of fun writing this like there is a smile on my face right now. The rating will change so please be aware of that but for now enjoy this teen ness of it. Don't own GR or beta so sorry for mistakes. Please continue to look for updates cause I really do like this story. OH and the characters will be flushed out and have their own back stories so no worries, but if you do have questions just message me and I will be happy to answer them. So please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	2. Closer Inspection

**Education in Love**

**Chapter 2: Closer Inspection**

Rex decided to get to class early that Wednesday morning. His reasoning behind it? He wondered if Six would sit there with him or maybe it had just been a first day of school kind of encounter. He kept his eyes down going over his notes from that Monday till he saw a shadow move past him. He wondered if he should say that the seat was taken for his little experiment, but before he did he heard, "Hey," come from a voice that seemed familiar.

He looked up and saw that it was Six that was settling into the desk next to him. Six began to speak asking how his second day of classes had gone and other mentor talk. That small discussion plagued him with uncertainly, as if Six was just trying to fill the mentor role. Before he could finish thinking about Six, the professor walked in and soon he was busy taking notes. Soon enough his mind began to wonder…small doodles made their way to the border of his notes. Most of them seemed to be small machine parts with a few notes done here and there. Rex never drew anything simple even when he was younger his ideas were taken over by parts and inventions. It was machines or landscapes, but it had been a long time since had drawn anything that resembled scenery.

Rex had been busy taking notes till he noticed that Six seemed to lean over his desk to take his notes, but before he could wonder at the position his eyes began to study the older boy. The striking features he noticed at the café seemed more distinct in the florescent light of the class room. Six's sharp chin seemed to only be perfectly shaven. His hair cut seemed to curve around his head perfectly, not hair out of place. His skin seemed to be perfect and his skin tone was a beautiful light shade. Rex noticed that Six had again brought the same light green jacket that he had brought to class the first day. It was now draped over the back of his desk kind of like an after thought. Rex was just able to notice all the confidence Six held. The way he presented himself, the steady movement of his pencil against the paper, just the pure unknown that was Six intrigued him.

His thoughts were shaken as Six moved back and smirked. His glance caught Rex's who seemed to blush at the fact he had been caught staring. Rex felt like a huge idiot and once again Rex hated those sunglasses from hiding the true reaction from him. Rex just thought, "Yeah I'm just going to go hide under a rock now."

Six leaned back as he continued to take notes. Rex just hunched over trying to write his notes quickly before the Prof moved on to the next PowerPoint slide. Six's face was perfectly still as his eyes traced over the smaller lean body that seemed so small in the desk he was sitting in. Rex's hair seemed to keep its perfect shape even with the help of no gel. Rex's own tan skin went so beautifully with all of his features, and he couldn't help but wonder if his skin was really as soft as it looked. No Six, you can't do this. He turned his gaze from Rex with out the teen even knowing he was staring. He's young and a freshman, you're his friend and nothing more. His eyes graced over the younger teen in front of him one more wondering what the other could have been searching for when he was staring at him, before he returned to taking notes. He would give almost anything to know what was running through the mind of Rex.

There were a lot of thinks that were going through Rex's mind but they were interrupted abruptly by a yawn as the hour long class went on. Six wrote something on the outer corner of his notebook out and pushed it to the side of his desk where Rex was at. Rex noticed the movement of the notes and read "Coffee?" Rex just smiled as he leaned over to Six's desk and wrote a yes. Six just nodded in agreement and took his notes back.

Rex wondered, going for coffee again…could it be Six was trying to become more than a mentor, a friend at least he could study with. He just wasn't sure. Soon, but not soon enough in Six's mind, class ended. As Six got up to put his bag on he hissed out in pain. "What's wrong," Rex's eyebrows scrunched together in concern and Six couldn't help but think that was a bit cute. "I've been training again so I'm pretty sore," Rex only nodded not knowing what Six was training for. "Here I'll take your back for you," without letting Six answer he hung the messenger bag over his shoulder. Six was going to protest, but decided not to push it.

This time Rex paid for both of their coffees. When Six protests this time, Rex just argues back, "We'll next time I won't argue with you so much when you decide to pay." Six just smiled as Rex sat down across Six quickly.

Rex's own thoughts were raging, "NEXT TIME?" Rex turned away from Six trying to look as if he was people watching hoping the blush on his face wasn't a dead give away for the embarrassed look that he knew was on his face. He wasn't use to being this open to others. Was that flirting that he was trying to do? Oh God what if it totally back fired. It's not like he wanted to flirt with Six they had only known each other for two days. Two days, and he was a freshman to boot. It's not like he even knew if Six was seeing someone right now. Come on he was a sophomore in college he was probably experienced or something. Rex just thought all hope was lost so decided to just face Six and see what the older teen thought about what he had just said.

He turned back to see a smile on Six's face that he hadn't seen before. He couldn't tell if it was because of his own humiliation or was it a genuine smile that Six had, but he knew that he liked it.

**Here is the second chapter so I hope you like this. Yes college is this boring and awkward some times. I write this story in the crevice of my spiral of one of my classes…I pay attention…sometimes. Plus I have a friend in that class so I can get the notes from him if I get too… "Distracted." OMGlee I'm so excited with all the ideas that I have to try and incorporate the other characters. Remember if you got questions or ideas please add, message, review, and…read right continue to read, for they are my blood and wine. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	3. Homework Horrors

**Home Work Horrors**

By the end of the second week Rex was feeling more and more anxious about Six. Even now sitting in class as the other boy sat next to him his mind was still racing just like his hands were to copy the notes from the class. Six wrote "coffee?" on the side of his notebook just Rex just turned his head indicating no. He almost laughed at the look of disappointment on Six' face till he wrote, "Tell you why after class."

Six just nodded his head, worry had shot right through his body and the residual feeling was still there. As soon as class ended Rex waited for Six outside the door, "I don't know about you, but I do get tired of coffee every other day." Six smirked, "So are you suggesting we do something else." "How about we go grab some actual food," Six could just laugh at that comment as he lead the way to a café Rex hadn't even heard about.

"Seriously I find out more about the campus from you than from the new student orientation," Rex said taking a bite out of his sandwich. Six just nodded, he told him about the time that he wondered the whole campus for an hour just looking for where he was suppose to sign in. They both talked about everything and anything. Six was quiet though…He couldn't' really explain why he wanted to watch out for Rex. Maybe it was because he was so different. He was like nothing he has ever met here at college or at home.

"Six…Six," Six woke up out of his trance and Rex wondered if he was paying any attention to him. "Sorry, I guess the lecture just killed me more than I thought it would." Rex just nodded they had gone over a lot more notes than they usually did, and that was actually quiet annoying when trying to write and keep his eyes on Six. "Have you done the homework for the class," Six asked. "No well I did the handwritten problems, but it's the lab that's getting me," Rex sighed in frustration.

Six shrugged, "Well I've done the lab, but I don't really get the problems. Maybe we could help each other out like tomorrow if you want." Rex agreed rather quickly, "That's sounds good. I mean seriously, I keep trying to type it into the program, but it just doesn't come out. I'm this close to just hacking the program, and having it do it for me." "Well if you want you can come over Saturday before noon." Rex thought it over; to say alarms were going off in his head would be and understatement, but he knew that he couldn't bring Six over to his shared dorm. He figured that would just be way to awkward, "Yeah sounds even better."

As soon as Six dropped Rex off at his next class he couldn't stop his inward smile wondering what was going to happen tomorrow.

Soon enough Rex found himself outside of Six's house. He couldn't believe how much Noah had freaked out that he was going over to someone else's house even if it was just to do homework. He had to reassure Noah several times that he would be just fine, and that he had his cell phone.

Rex got outside of the building and texted Six that he was there. Six quickly walked out of the top apartment not before a woman walked out side of the lower complex and kidnapped Rex into her apartment. Rex freaked out then and there. "Oh! So you're the fish that Six had adopted, huh?" She immediately launched into a long rant of questions and stories for Rex.

Six knocked but got no reply so he pulled out a key and walked in. Rex looked up to see his savior…savior really? "Holiday you know we need to study so let Rex go so we can get to work," a trace of annoyance was soaked all over that sentence. "I know you have the keys to the complex, but you don't always need to use it." Six just rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, "Come on Rex."

Rex immediately followed Six out wondering who he just meet. "That was Holiday feel free to call her that. She lives with her fiancé Callan. They rent the place under me." "So then why do you have the master key," Rex asked still confused. Six stayed quiet for a while… "I'll be honest. My Dad got me this whole two story complex. We don't get along so most of the time he just tries to buy love." Rex nodded understanding some of Six's reserved-ness, "So why do Holiday and Callan live here." "They're my best friends ever since middle school." Rex smiled knowing he shared with Six another thing that they understood…the importance of their friends.

Eventually the homework got done. "Do you want something to eat," Six looked at his watch and realized they had worked through lunch. They had moved onto different subjects and Six helped to tutor Rex a lot more than he thought that he had needed. "Yeah sure, but only if I get to help. I feel bad for mooching off you." Six just smiled mooch sounds like smooch then ran his hands through his hair as he just nodded. He _knew_ this was not the time.

Six found some ground beef, "Do you want some burgers?" "Yeah sure but let me make the seasoning. It will blow your mind away." Six just nodded as he got the meat out and left it to Rex. Six left to look for sides and found mac and cheese. "Ok you can cook them already," Rex said over his shoulder as he washed his hands and then sat down to watch Six cook. Rex then questioned why he was watching the older teen, "Umm…can I put on a movie." Six just nodded. Rex put on the movie and paused it when the food was done. Six delivered the plates to the table and continued to talk. Six was taken back by how good the food tasted. Rex could have sworn he heard Six moan as he continued to eat the burger. "How did you get so good at this," Six asked. Rex looked at his plate, "I got a lot of practice." They ate in comfortable silence looking up a few times to smile at each other as they ate.

Soon the movie resumed, but before Rex knew it he fell asleep in Six's lap. Six not knowing what to do but experimentally ran his hand through Rex's hair. A small smile appeared on Rex's face.

After a while Rex woke up to see Six asleep with his hands in his hair. Rex's movements woke Six up and the two didn't know what to do. Six pulled his hands out of Rex's hair and stretched. Rex does the same and looks away smiling, "I should get going." "I'll drive you." Rex tried to argue but Six still grabs his keys and head outside, "Trust me."

Rex knew he couldn't argue with because well…he did trust him. "Check your bag and make sure you won't lose anything." Rex just nodded and checked over his backpack. Rex followed Six down and soon they stood next to a covered something. It was then that Six removed the sheet to reveal Six's baby. The sleek bike shined and looked gorgeous even more so when Six got on it. Rex ran his hands up and down the front side of the bike in amazement. "Here," Six handed him a helmet. Six had already put his helmet on and Rex knew he had missed a chance to see Six's without his glasses.

Rex took the helmet put it on. "Just wrap your arms around me and hold tight," Six told him as Rex just nodded.

Soon they were back to campus. "I love you motorcycle." Six just smiled. "Here. Thanks for everything. I'll see you on Monday then." Six secured the other helmet to the back of his bike. He smiled once more at Six before he saluted him bye, and took off. On the way back home Six felt a different type of exhilaration fill him as he took off.

**Sorry for the OOCness. I still love to write this story and I have the next 15 chapters planned out so it's just a matter of writing them. Ah I had a snow day and it was awesome. But I did a lot of homework those two days. It was so horrible and I still need to study but never fear….my boring class still gives me plenty of time to write…you know actually be productive in something. So please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	4. Open House

**Open House**

Rex and Noah began to walk to the Rec Center to go see the clubs open house. "What are you going to look for," Rex asked as if he even needed to ask. Noah was such a chess geek that he knew that was one of the main clubs he was going after. Rex was going to go look for a mechanics club, he figured he needed a club that was at least related to his major.

There were lots of little papers that littered the ground showing off different clubs meeting dates. As they walked around Rex decided to join the Spanish club and he all but literally ran up to a soccer intramural club. "Hi I'm Edgar," the boy working the booth said. He kind of looked like Rex if you squint; the only major difference was his eyes. They were a dim green. "I'm Rex," Rex added right afterwards. The two hit it off rather well and Rex knew that he would be there at the first practice which was tomorrow that Saturday evening at five.

Soon enough Noah finds the chess club and immediately gets lost in a game. Rex continued on and Noah eventually caught up with him. Rex finally found the mechanical club. The guy behind the booth had short blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Andrew the Treasure for the Mech Club. We're one of the smaller clubs. We build different mechanical things and have monthly competitions within the club. We also have 2 regional competitions a year, and our first one is actually in a matter of months." Rex's face lit up at all the information, and quickly signed up. He was ready to leave by then but the two boys continued to walk around a bit more.

It was when then that the two spotted their RA Bobo walking up to them in a kendo uniform. "Hey guys. Did ya find any clubs you liked," Bobo asked them. They made small talk, but the whole time when ever Bobo would look at Rex he smirked. It was almost as if he couldn't help it. When the two finally did leave all Noah could do was ask, "Ok what was that about." Rex just shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea."

NEXT DAY

Rex woke up the sound of no alarm, the best way to wake up he had figured out after his first two weeks of classes. He lazed around doing homework for his different classes till around 4 when he got ready for soccer. When he got there he actually recognized a few people from the Spanish club booth that he had signed up at.

He saw Edgar run up to him, "Hey glad you could make it." "I'm just happy to be able to play some soccer again," Rex laughed and before he knew it the game had started. There were a decent number of guys and even a few girls that played which left the teams divided up evenly. The game soon grew tough and dirty. Even in all of the pushing and falling he was able to score a goal. Rex's team ended up winning, but everyone was invited to go eat afterwards at restaurant ally behind the school.

Rex felt like he had a whole new group of friends something that he hadn't had in a long time. As everyone was talking and eating at a burger joint they picked Edgar asked him, "How did you get so good? Were you on the team back home or something?" Rex just shrugged his shoulders, "No, I just played a lot with my brother. We would play for hours on end sometimes during the summer and he was good. He plays a great defense."

Rex left afterward to get a quick shower in as Noah did homework. "You know…you never told me how homework at Six's went." Rex smiled subconsciously, but Noah didn't miss a beat at all. Rex looked lit up as he described the few details of the meeting. Noah had always suspected something, but if Rex didn't know then it wasn't his place to bring it up.

MONDAY

Rex and Six walked towards Rex's next class before Six stopped a few feet short. "Umm…I just got inception, and haven't actually seen it. Did you want to come over Friday to watch it and maybe work on some more homework?" "Yeah that sounds really good," Rex nodded agreeing. In the next class Rex looked as if he was literally vibrating for Friday to come, but he knew he had to focus for his next meetings that day.

At 6 Rex went to Spanish club, and somehow he felt connected again. Then at 8 he had the mechanical club meeting. He nodded to Andrew and he was able to get along with him just as much as he got along with Edgar. Rex then noticed a Rainbow bracelet. He had never met a gay person before, but the new information didn't change his opinion about Andrew. They ended up deciding to work on the monthly competition machine together. They decided to meet on Thursdays and Fridays at 5 to work on the project. That was perfect because Friday night was still opened for movie night, and again Rex seemed like he was vibrating.

**OMG little Fan girls and fanboys. Did you just not squeek with glee at the newest episode? 1****st**** off Six walk in on Rex in the bathtub? Come on you know that some fangirl/boy had been planting ideas here and there. Rex looked so hot/adorable with his hair back lol. OMG! Six literally rode Rex. Like twice. I had never thought of when he rode one the motorcycle as a moment like that but DAMN literally he rode Rex. I just can't get over that. When Rex ran out of water I half hoped that Six would have to give him mouth to mouth to wake him up. And those last Pics of Rex and Six with his arms around the teen. I will admit the starfish was so funny as well as the sunglasses underwater part but come on the writers are getting better. SIX LITERALLY RODE REX OMGLEE! Blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	5. Hits&Goals

**Hits and Goals**

"Ok so remember to review chapter 4 for the test coming up next week," was barely heard as Rex was already putting his notes into his backpack. He hated Tuesday and Thursday classes the most, mostly because they were so long. He quickly made his way back to his dorm, and changed for an afternoon at the Rec.

There was an intramural soccer game set up, and they had wanted him to be a starter. Rex said yes immediately to the prospect of being a starting wingman. He decided to go to the Rec early to get a good warm up in before the starting whistle of the game. He brought a change of clothes, and stashed them his locker as he went to the upstairs track to warm up.

After jogging for a bit he made his way down stairs to be greeted by a very unusual…if not…welcoming site. Walking up to him, he see's Six in a kendo uniform of his very own. "Hey," Rex says surprised. Six can do nothing but return with an equally surprised "Hey." They stood silent for a few seconds before Rex interrupted, "I didn't know you were in the Kendo team." Six just smiled, "Oh yeah. Actually Bobo is in it too. You know your RA." Rex just nodded knowing that already. "And Callan joined me in it a few years ago." Rex's head turned in confusion, "Wait so how long have you been practicing Kendo?" Six looked up, counting in his head, "At lead ten years already."

Rex was kind of speechless, but was thankfully saved when Edgar came up to them. "Rex we got our game, Mr. Starter. Oh hey Six. Kendo practice?" Edgar asked nodding at the uniform. "Yeah but I'll see you on Monday for Aikido right," Six asked right back. Rex was wondering just how small of a world it could be on such a huge campus. Right after that Rex and Edgar took off to the game. As Six took the stairs up to one of the classrooms he was greeted by a _good_ site. He was able to see the whole indoor soccer area. After Six's own warm up and working together as a group they were all split into small sections. Six just moved into the corner of the large classroom watching the game.

Rex raced down the field, jumping over a defensive player that slid out in front of him. If he had jumped two seconds later Rex knew he would have been sprawled out on the floor. It was a clear shot now the clock racing as his only obstacle left was the last goalie. He drew his right leg back pushing all his force into the hit as he launched the ball clear into the goal. Six could see the wide smile that Rex had as the 1st half of the shortened game ended.

Unknown to a freshman Six heard the next comment that left his mouth. "Why isn't that guy paying attention to the lesson? Isn't he only like a sophomore, he can't be that much better than us." The smile that Six had threatened to let out at Rex's goal turned into a smirk as the rest of the class turned to face the poor freshman.

Callan walked over to the kid, "Listen fish. That guy there that "wasn't paying attention" created these exercises that we're doing right now. You are standing in the presence of the 3rd place national kendo champion last year. As a freshman he led the college past the region level in kendo." The unknown kid turned so red that Callan actually took a step back from him.

Six walked down the stairs as Rex was walking out of the changing rooms. His hair was wet, and his face was a bit flushed. Six almost seemed to stutter, but he quickly picked up on the conversation of how Rex's game went. Rex almost seemed to glow when he learned that Six had seen his goal. It was then that Rex looked at his watch and his face fell. "Oh I have to go meet Andrew to work on our Mech project." Again Edgar seemed to interrupt Rex's and Six's conversation. "Oh you're going to go see Andrew right now? I'll go with you."

Edgar began to make his way to the exit as Rex and Six just stood their awkwardly. "Bye," Six said standing still. "Bye" Rex finished off as he began to turn to the exit. "Wait…" Six said a little louder than actually needed to be said. "I have a small collegiate match tomorrow at 2 if you want to come. You know before we watch the movie at my house later." Rex couldn't help but smile, "Yeah I'm in."

**Physics Building**

Rex and Edgar walk into the mechanical workshop together. "Oh Rex you brought me a present," Andrew said as his eyes lifted off of the table he was working at. Rex was confused, but as soon as he saw the smile that lit up Edgar's face he understood. Edgar was Andrew's boyfriend.

The two began to flirt mercilessly, but Rex could only smirk as he worked on the wielding different pieces to the body of their project. This month's project has been an automated solar powered toy car. Rex felt pretty confident about winning the contest. Needless by what he heard he knew that Andrew had wanted to win as well.

Andrew asked, "So how was the soccer game." Edgar just smirked, "Oh you know we won." "Oh I guess I better be the one to bring in the next prize then huh," Andrew asked looking up at Edgar who was sitting on his desk. Thankfully Rex had moved the machine before Edgar sat on it. "Well why would you need to do that you're prize is right here," Rex couldn't see what was going on behind his oval orange welding goggles, but his ear did pick up the distinct sound of a kiss.

It was then that he heard new footsteps enter into the room. He looked up to see another guy from the mechanical club give Edgar and Andrew a disgusted look and walk back out. "What's his problem," Rex asked as he moved his goggles to rest over his head. Edgar and Andrew came out of their flirt then. "Who was it? Did he look pale and pissed?" Rex shrugged his shoulder that was one way to describe someone. "That was Dave. He…doesn't approve," Andrew said. "Yeah that's a nice way to just say he's a homophobe," Edgar said back looking slightly angry.

Little did Rex know that would be his only problem with the other guy.

**Dun dun dunnn…Oh who ever guess's where I got Dave's name from (not that hard really). They can be a new OC for the story lol. I just wanted to put that little contest out their. I know that Valentine's Day is tomorrow. I honestly have nothing written for it, but I might by tomorrow night but for sure after Thursday I'll have another story in drabbles, but in the mean time there is V is for Valentine's Day in rex loves the alphabet. Oh look at me shamelessly plug my stories. Bwah Ha ha. Please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**

**P.S. Some clearing up. Yes, Edgar and Andrew are from Rex loves the alphabet. A reviewer wanted the ship so I decided to do it. Ah I love all you reviewers you make my day sorry for no personalization in this but it is past midnight and I wanted to go to sleep by 10:30. Open house is what we call the club fair type thing that happened in the last chapter. Umm…idk if there are any other confusion about the college stuff. It's my second year so I'm pretty much use to the madness. Literally I had to actually plan Rex a schedule it's going to get confusing from here on out time wise. Oh we have a restaurant ally but it's not actually called that. But the food there is the best ever! OK still love you all even the flamers. Goodnight.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	6. Competition

**Competiton**

Six got up early that morning. A small bit of anxiety mixed with adrenaline running through his veins. He had never felt like this before, but he knew it was due to Rex's presence at his match later today. A quick breakfast was eaten, and a cold shower was taken as he got ready for his match. He stretched a bit, and calmed himself before packing his bag. He took the slow way to school today enjoying the calm that overcame his body.

When Six walked into his shared class with Rex he could see the boy vibrate with excitement. Six could do nothing but smile as Rex went on and on about how cool the match was going to be and how excided he was to see it. Six just decided to use that energy to help him later. He skipped his next class knowing the PowerPoint would already be online by the time he got back home that night. He left to the Rec center to help set up for the tournament.

After everything he was already dressed out, and helping the coach lead the rest of the students in a talk about what to expect. When it came time to set up the tournament bracket Six looked at the sheet to see who he was up against. It was then that Bobo and Callan walked up behind him. Bobo just smirked while Callan said, "Looks like you're up against Kleiss in the 2nd round." Six just smirked, "Good."

By the time Six's first match started he looked up into the stands and saw Rex and raised his hand up to him. Rex immediately brightened up. Unknown to Six, Kleiss who was off to the side line looked up to the bleachers and bad intentions raced through his mind.

Soon enough Six was now face to face with Kleiss, a junior from their rival school. Ever since last year when he had defeated him in competition this other guy always had it out for Six. The two were facing each other, both their faces masked with their protective gear. Six could feel the death like glare that was coming from his opponent even if he couldn't see his eyes. Both kneeled to each other, and then kneeled to the referee. They raised their Katanas to each other; under his mask Six's stoic face smirked already seeing that Kleiss left himself open.

Immediately Kleiss rushed to the other side of the ring. Before Kleiss could even register the movement Six ducked around under the katana, striking against Kleiss' chest plate as he quickly turned back around to face Kleiss. The referee raised his arm declaring that Six's hit was good. Both men turned to face their opponent again. Six raised his Katana up, the tip touching the end of Kleiss'. The Katanas lightly hit each other trying to make an opening in their opponent's defense. It was then that Kleiss hit the tip of the Six's katana then lunged forward hitting his wrist. The referee raised his hand indicating Kleiss' hit.

Six wouldn't let Kleiss get in more than one hit; there is no excuse for that. Six raised his katana avoiding the lung from Kleiss and landed the next hit at the top of the face mask. Six was Kleiss' grip tighten against his katana even more. As the two moved back to their sparing places Six knew this was going to be over in a few seconds. Before Kleiss could even see anything another hit was struck against his head. Six watched as it both Kleiss and the judge seemed to still not knowing what had just happened. The whole audience seemed to still almost none of them being able to register the lightning fast movement that had just happened. The moment that the final hit was declared the whole cheering section erupted with applause and cheers.

Six looks up and sees Rex on his feet hollering loudly. An unseen smile spreads across Six's face, but a look of utter hate appears on Kleiss' as he looks at the opponent in front of him.

After the match Rex left the bleachers to go looking for Six. As he wandered around the multiple ring sidelines he was immediately stopped as he ran into someone. "Oh sorry," he said quickly. "It's fine don't worry about it," spoke the darker deeper voice. "So are you a kendo fan," the stranger asked. He was taller than Rex, and he noticed the interesting streak of white in his black hair. "Yeah I'm kind of new to it all," Rex said trying to get around this guy that just appeared in front of him. Where is Six? "I'm actually captain of EVO. Tech. The name's Van Kleiss. So listen if you ever want to know more about Kendo then," It was in that moment that Kleiss' hand reached out and wrapped around Rex's wrist.

Rex didn't know what to do. "Hey Rex," seemed to break the fear that had begun to sprout in Rex's chest. Callan and Bobo walked over to where the two were standing. "Hey Rex we were just looking for you. Six is over here." Bobo grabbed Kleiss' wrist and Kleiss had to let go. Rex noticed then that two other students from EVO. Tech. came up behind Kleiss. Rex somehow felt outnumbered, till Six showed up. He took Rex by the shoulder leading him away from Kleiss and his gang. All he heard was "Wolf, Skal lets go," from Kleiss as Six whisked him away.

"Rex are you ok," Six asked as soon as they were back on the other side of the Rec. "Yeah I'm fine don't worry. As you may have noticed I'm not the most liked guy even against our rivals. I beat him in every match that we came up against each other last year. Even thought I was a freshman mind you. That caused him some serious anger against me." Rex just smiled at the concern that was held in Six's voice. "I'll be careful don't worry. Now go win some more matched ok." Six could only smile at that last comment.

Rex watched the rest of the match cautious of those around him, but always with his eyes on Six. Six ended up getting third place, and Rex raced down to congratulate him at the end of the match. "Hey do you wanna go get something to eat with the rest of the team," Six asked. The smile Rex had on his face deflated a bit. "I can't I'm meeting Andrew to work on our project, but I'll be buy later to watch the inception later," Rex reminded him. Six just smiled and agreed to meet Rex later as he took off to meet the rest of his team.

Rex entered into the engineering room over to Andrew who was already perfecting the solar panel for the car. "Hey how did the match go," Andrew asked lifting up his purple welding goggles. "He got third place, and beat this asshole of a guy that was like…I don't know. He grabbed me it was uncomfortable to be around that guy." Andrew's eyebrow was raised in confusion, "It sounds like someone was trying to lay the moves on you, and not in a very safe way." Rex grew quiet then. "Hey are you ok. I didn't mean it if that's what you're worried about," Andrew said trying to fix whatever mistake he had said.

"Andrew," Rex grew quiet in that instant and sat closer to Andrew, "How did you know that you liked Edgar," came out in a whisper. Andrew smiled then remembering the memory, "We had been friends for a while before we went out. We met the first week of school, and became friends immediately. I mean I had known I was gay since high school, but one day I called Edgar out trying to get his attention. It looked like he was daydreaming or something, and in the next instant he was kissing me. It was perfect. His lips were so warm against mine, and I knew from then that I really cared for him. A few weeks into our relationship we said I love you to each other, and that was about a year ago already."

Rex nodded his head, and stayed quiet for a bit longer. "You know what, I say after this competition is over we should go to Halo's, it's this really awesome gay night club. I mean it could help you out you know, but if not, it's a lot of fun no matter your orientation." Rex smiled, "That does sound like an awesome way to relax after this project." "Yeah why don't you go keep your gay in a nice little place way from everyone else," was said with hate as Dave entered the room.

Andrew spoke up then, "You know Dave you don't exactly have to be here right now, but you are welcome to the room just as much as Rex and I am." Dave snorted, "Please you're lot should be treated as 2nd class citizens because that's all your really worth."

Rex stood up in that moment, "You know Dave you should learn some understanding before that attitude of your gets you into trouble that you can't dig yourself out of." "Oh so you little fag of a fish is going to teach me a lesson," Dave sneered back. "You know what Dave? I am gay, and I'm ok with that. But no one, and I mean no one could every be ok with the amount of ignorant hate that is in your heart. I feel sorry for you because you'll always be closed off to everyone, and you will miss out on so much in your life. You shoul - -," before Rex could finish that sentence a fist connected with his jaw.

Rex staggered backwards grabbing at his mouth tasting blood on his lips. There was anger in Dave's eyes that seemed dangerous, and suddenly Rex didn't know what his next move was.

**Dun dun dunnnn! Don't worry I will be working on a lot of this arc during spring break so as soon as I get back to college next week there will be some constant updating. Sorry for not updating sooner I've pretty much had the worst week in the history of my college career. I don't have internet at home but I still get your review on my email so review, add, message, and favorite for they are my blood and wine. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	7. An Incident

**An Incident **

Before Rex could even figure out what to do next he already saw Dave's fist swing at him again. He dodged out of the way, but not before the other fist connected with his face. He hissed out in pain the spots danced in front of his left eye and he tired to blink the disorientation away. In that moment Rex knew he was going to have to defend himself. He staggered back a few moments trying to regain his ground. He saw Andrew quickly type something on his computer before he was reminded of the fight in front of him.

Dave came at him again, but this time Rex swung just as hard with pure adrenaline running through his veins. His fist connected with Dave's right eye. His hand screamed out in pain, but he knew he couldn't stop. Dave managed to give an upper cut into Rex's ribs, but not before Rex was able to punch Dave in the jaw. If he relented for even one moment he knew that he could seriously be in danger. Dave tired to swing again at Rex's head, but Rex was able to duck out of the way. Rex's fist rushed out from its defensive position and landed right in the middle of Dave's forehead.

It looked as if Dave was in some kind of shock from the hits. Rex hit him again in the gut watching as Dave curled in on himself. Rex stood straighter, his breathing was heavy. "Dave I suggest you get out of here," he said before he wiped a trail of blood off of his jaw with the back of his hand.

Dave staggered to get up not even looking back at the pair as he left the room. Rex tried to walk but hissed out in pain from the punch to the rib. Andrew got up immediately and eased Rex into a close chair, "What were you doing on the computer?" "I was recording the whole brawl. Knowing Dave he might press charges claiming that you were the one to attack him so the moment I saw him snap I opened up my web cam and got the whole thing," Andrew said as he turned his computer, and pressed play. Rex winced as he remembered the hit his ribs. "Good idea Andrew," Rex just closed his eyes, and rubbed his jaw.

"Do you think that you can finish the panel tonight," Rex asked as he got up, and began to make his way to the door. "Yeah it's no problem," Andrew said his eyes following Rex to the door. He seemed to be walking better so he knew that Rex would be fine. "Do me a favor," Rex asked. "Anything," Andrew answered quickly. "Call Edgar to come. I don't trust Dave, even after that well deserved beating." Andrew just nodded as he got his phone out. As soon as Rex walked out Andrew called Edgar, "Hey babe. I need you to come to the Mech studio. No I'm fine. It's just something happened. No it's better if you see it. I'm fine yeah I promise, but I just don't want to be alone right now."

Rex knocked at Six's door before turning to face away from it. "Hey Rex…," Six trailed off in confusion on why Rex wasn't looking at him. "OK before you get mad you should see the other guy, and I'm not in that much pain." Rex turned then. Six was taken back by the sight in front of him. Rex's left eye was purple, and his lip was split. "Who did this to you," Six practically growled. Rex sighed as he entered the apartment, "Just some homophobe who was harassing Andrew and me when we were working." In that instant Six knew who he was talking about; he had heard about this Dave guy from Edgar during practice one time. He tried not to let his anger get to him, but he knew that in that moment Rex needed him.

Rex walked in and collapsed onto the sofa as Six moved to get a frozen compress from his freezer. "It's just Edgar is on the team, and I mean I would still stick up for Andrew no matter what. I knew that Edgar would have still done the same, like the relationship that they have is just…I don't know."

Six just nodded as he gently just put the ice bag against Rex's eye. "How do you know he won't press charges," Six asked trying not to run his fingers through Rex's hair. "That's the best part," Rex chuckled, "Andrew got it all on his computer. My mad skills were totally caught on film." Rex began to laugh but then hissed in pain. "Here lie down," Six got some pillows from his room, and set them up for Rex to lay on the sofa. Six set the movie up, and before he knew it Rex was asleep. Six wondered if the teen ever slept.

They were arranged with Rex's head almost in Six's lap. Six gently moved the ice pack away from Rex's face as he began to lightly run his fingers through Rex's hair remembering how he had liked the feeling from before. He gained some courage and traced the edge of the bruise, trying to wish it away. It was then that Rex grabbed Six's hand with lightning reflexes, "It does hurt you know." Six blushed at being caught. Rex moved his hand back to his hair. "That makes the pain a bit better," Rex smiled with his eyes closed the entire time. Six began to run his fingers thorough Rex's hair again. "Thanks Six," Rex said.

Some how in that moment Six's heart jumped and felt drawn to Rex. It was stronger in that moment than any other time he had hung out with Rex. Six's lips crashed again Rex's. Rex "oww"s against Six's lips, and quickly he pulled away. "Sorry, I forgot about the split lip," Six said. Rex could only chuckle as he slowly lifted himself up and kissed Six gently on the lips, "Don't be." Before Six knew it they shared a few more kisses before Rex fell asleep on Six's chest. Six didn't know what to do, so he lifted Rex up bridal style and carried Rex to his bed. He made sure to not lay Rex on any of his bruises, and lifted the covers to tuck him in.

Six left the apartment knowing that Rex would be asleep by the time he would return. All in black, Rex took to his motorcycle and traced down this Dave's house. I silently broke into the second story of the duplex that Dave was living at. He eased the broken window opened and stood at the edge of his bed.

Rex was right Dave looked like hell. He had a huge bruise on his jaw, one on his forehead, and one over his eye. Six was glad to know that Rex could take care of himself. Six covered his whole face with a tight black cloth, "Dave!" He growled out in a deeper voice. Dave shot up in bed in fear at the masked figure that was standing at the foot of his bed. "I hear you've been causing trouble, and believe me if I hear of you causing any more trouble," It was in that moment that Six pulled out his real katana from its sheath on his back. "I will come to hunt you down. You can't hide from me," with that Six jumped out the window, leaving a scared Dave in bed.

When Rex woke up the next morning he was in Six's bed. The bed smelled like Six, and Rex just didn't want to get up. It was then that he knew why. He was back to back with Six. He was still fully clothed except for his jacket that lay on a chair on the opposite side of the room. As he began to move Six got up stretching. He reached for his glasses he turned to face Rex as he lay still in the bed. The two simply looked at each other not knowing what to say. So Rex took the first step.

He leaned in slowly, and stopped. Six was confused for a few moments before he leaned in the rest of the way and their lips met. Rex felt warmth flood his senses as he leaned in to deepen the kiss. Six quickly responded by bringing Rex closer to his body. When they finally released each other from the kiss; Six could see Rex's bright blush. "S-Six….I really like you," Rex stuttered out, and turned even redder at the same time. Six leaned in for another kiss. "Rex I like you too. Do you want to go out with me," he asked bringing Rex's hands to his lips and kissing the slightly scraped up knuckles. "Yeah I really do," Rex smile.

The two got out of bed, and made breakfast all the while sharing small kisses between them.

**And so they finally get together. Sorry for the confusing format on the last story I thought that the breaks I put in would work but apparently not. OH well. The ** work well. I love Ninja!Six I'm so happy that I'm getting to write this all, but of course I'm getting confused with what I've written, and what I've published. I love Andrew and Edgar their relationship is so real and solid, and that's what I'm hoping to develop in Rex and Six that's why the initial kiss and even asking out took so long to build up to. I just wanted to make it real. I hope that's how it's playing out for you all. So please tell me how I'm doing so read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**

**P.S. OMGLEE! Six took off his glasses I screamed out loud very loudly might I add. I got to see the episode twice and both times I couldn't even contain the excitement that I felt. But I was like come on Rex, Six just took of his glasses where is the pure amazement in your eyes huh huh. I'm going to write a POV of Rex for 'divide by six', and I know Kristie Lynn is writing 'divide by 6' Sequel' and I am on the edge of my seat so go see it cause it's really good. My POV will however be a SeX fic it so there is always that lil bonus **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	8. Thanks, Really

"**Thanks, really."**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Noah screamed as soon as Rex entered their dorm. Rex ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous smile played on his face. Rex proceeded to tell Noah the whole story. He stumbled a bit when it came to admitting he was gay, but hurried through that part. He also skipped over the graphic details about his and Six's confessions.

"Geez but look at your eye. Didn't Six have anything besides frozen vegetables to put on your face," Noah said kind of frustrated. "I just told you I'm gay," Rex stated not sure what was going on in that moment. He kind of figured that Noah would be a bit more….surprised at least. "I don't care about that. Your eye just looks so horrible. No offense you know but damn dude. You seriously look like you could have lost that fight." Rex just smiled loving his friend, "Well thank you for subtle acceptance to my fight and my new boyfriend." Noah just snorted, "Anything for you Rex, anything for you."

(Line Break)

Bobo came over later that day as Rex was finishing up some homework. "Wow Six was right you kind of do look like hell," Bobo said smirking. "Why does everyone keep saying that? Seriously you should look at the other guy I got in more punches than he did," Rex as so tired of that comment already. "Yeah well I'm just glad you and Six finally got together. Callan and I were starting to take bets on when you were going to finally get together."

Rex paused then, "So you're ok with the whole Six and me thing?" Bobo just shrugged his shoulders, " As long as the two of you are happy then that's all that matters." Rex just nodded his head as a smile played it's self out on his lips, "Oh so who won the bet." Bobo just seemed to mutter something till he said, "Damn Holiday, and she just joined the bet two days ago!"

Rex busted out laughing at the expression on Bobo's face, "Well you win some, you lose some I guess." Bobo sighed, "Well whatever. Just take care of that eye, and I'll talk to you later."

(Line Break)

That Saturday afternoon Rex jogged over to the soccer field. Most of his other team members were concerned, but after he cracked a few jokes the tension seemed to ease between all of them. That is before he saw Edgar walk over towards him. For some reason there was a look of guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry about you getting hurt," he said only looking at the ground. Rex just put his hand on Edgar's shoulders which prompted the other to look at him. "It's not your fault, and it's not Andrew's either. I chose to stand up to that dumbass, and in the end _ha_ I won."

"Rex you were there for Andrew when I couldn't defend him. Thanks, really. I mean it," Edgar looked so lost playing over what could have happened to Andrew if Rex hadn't been there. "It's no problem really," Rex smiled before a smile returned to Edgar's face. "Come on let's so play so Futbol," Rex yelled out loud. It seemed to awaken some of the other players around him as they all let out a loud cheer.

(Line Break)

Rex knocked on the door of Six's apartment smiling ear to ear with a night bag hanging over his shoulder. He came over to study for tomorrow, but for tonight he actually did want to watch Inception. He was determined to stay up that night. "Hey boyfriend," Six said smiling as he leaned into the door frame. Rex just perked at the title, and kissed Six on the lips. Six's hand pulled Rex toward him, and just held him. Their foreheads were touching and Six just smiled.

As the night went on, they were changed into their pajamas after dinner. Rex was wearing just a white t shirt, and orange basketball shorts. Six had changed into a white wife beater and long green sweats. They had finally settled in to watch the movie, and even thought Rex was cuddled into Six's warm side he was able to watch the whole thing. The two had made comments through the whole movie, and Six found himself laughing at almost everything that Rex had said.

It had been so long since he had felt so relaxed with someone else. Sure there had been his friends, but now they had each other, and Six was kind of just left on the outside. But what he has with Rex is something different. He felt like he was part of a whole that he hadn't even known had existed before. The whole evening Six stroked at any of Rex's skin that was close to his fingers. Six wanted to make sure that this was real, and the only way was by the constant contact of skin on skin.

When the movie finally ended, Rex extracted himself from Six. Six was grasping at the teen as he moved away from him. Rex immediately froze in that moment. "What is it Rex," Six asked concern in his voice. "T-Tonight do you think I can sleep in your bed again," Rex was blushing bright red. Six just smirked, "I would like that." Before Rex could even smile at that next though, Six rushed of the couch, and picked Rex up like he did the night before. Six had literally swept Rex off of his feet. Rex's blush grew even more, "Y-You don't have to do this." "Consider this me still taking care of you," Six smiled.

Rex just let himself be carried and even laughed as Six gently tossed him onto the bed. Rex turned over and as Six got into bed he rested his head on his chest. The two shared another kiss before Rex closed his eyes and heard Six take off his sunglasses. He was going to have to ask Six about those sooner or later, but for now he just loved to hear that soft steady heart beat under his ear.

**Sorry for the short choppiness of all of the segments they just all needed to be known. Also apparently my symbol based line breaks still didn't come out so now I have to actually write it out. The Dave contest is still open and I love all your reviews they make me happy and I love reading them. Thank you all. Don't worry the next segment will have more of a plot to it these were just necessary character development. Please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	9. Races and Halo's

**Races and Halo's**

Rex stumbled into his first class of Friday, and collapsed in a chair the back of the room. Six almost passed him, but spotted Rex's bright orange backpack before getting to the front of the room. "Why are you sitting back here," Six asked. Rex just sighed and took his notebook out. Six just watched Rex for a few moments till the professor walked in and the lights dimmed for the PowerPoint show. It was then that Six saw it. Rex's eyes started to drop, and he almost fell forward onto the desk. When Six knew Rex was completely out; he arranged Rex, when the professor's back was turned, to look as if he was taking notes still.

When Rex woke up he startled himself, and his forehead ended up smacking against the desk. Their professor looked up, "I guess that ends this lecture." Rex looked up at Six who was trying to not laugh, and just rubbed his forehead. By then Rex's bruises had healed up, and Six was happy to know that Rex was no longer in pain. "Coffee," Six had suggested and Rex just nodded and gathered his blank notes. As he got up, he stretched showing off a small sliver of skin. Six's eyes darted to the skin, and he was glad for his sunglasses in those moments.

After the much needed coffee, Rex was able to function again. "So why are you so tired," Six asked after the initial pause as Rex finally opened his eyes all the way. "Andrew and I have been working on the car especially since the competition is tomorrow. It works perfectly, but we're trying to get the maximum amount of energy from the solar panel to get it to its highest speed. We've almost perfected it," Rex said before taking another gulp of his coffee. "Can I come to your competition," Six asked. Rex perked up, "Yeah I would love that. It's outside the engineering building. We start at 11. OH I have to get to my next class, but I'll see you tomorrow." With that Rex got up and kissed Six on the cheek before he left the café. Six just smiled as he left to his next class.

(Line Break)

Six walked over to where he saw Rex and Andrew fine tune their little car. It was then that he spotted Edgar sitting right next to Andrew holding a tool box. "Hey Edgar are you here to see Rex," Six asked confusion and suspicion entering his mind. "No I'm here to cheer on the great Andrew in all of his works," Edgar smiled as his eyes met Andrew's. Six recognized that look for the one that he had given Rex a week ago an immediately understood their relationship.

When the competition started Six and Edgar stood off to the side. As their eyes focused on their own guys, Six spoke up, "Edgar can I ask you something?" "Yeah of course," Edgar answered taking his eyes off of Andrew for only a second. Six was quiet for a few moments, "How did you know?" The way that Six asked that question Edgar knew that Six was talking about Andrew and him. Edgar smiled then, "Well I wasn't always gay but it was just Andrew. I'm more Andrewsexual than homosexual or heterosexual. We were sweep mates first, but after handing out one day…it was just the way he said my name. My heart just skipped a beat, and I was wowed. I mean I can't really describe it even now, but in the next moment I kissed him." Six saw the smile that grew and grew as Edgar continued his story. "He returned the kiss, and it's already been a year." Six just nodded his head slowly understanding. "Plus the sex is great," Six started coughing then. "Oh like you weren't wondering."

"YEAH!" was heard and the two's eyes looked over to see Rex and Andrew jumping up and down. Their car had won the last race, and after their battery power was checked they were declared the winner. "You know what this means right," Andrew said as Edgar and Six walked over. "Halo," Rex asked. "Halo," Edgar agreed. "We haven't been this year yet have we," Andrew asked as Six wondered what was going on. "Not yet babe so I think that we are long over due," Edgar said with his eyebrow raised. "OK it's settled then. We'll pick you up at 10, and Six you can find your own way right?" Six just nodded still confused.

(Line Break)

Rex hung out at the bar sitting, watching as Andrew and Edgar danced on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye Rex spotted a familiar figure. It was a sexy stranger in tight black jeans, a tight green V-neck T-shirt, and some hot leather biker boots. Six could feel Rex's eyes boring into him, and that's the exact reaction that he was hoping for. Six's own eyes roamed over the seated body in front of him. Rex was clad in a form fitted black T-shirt with short sleeves, dark skinny jeans with blue details up the legs, and black boots.

Six approached the bar a few yards from where Rex was sitting and Rex just turned his eyes back to the dance floor. After a few seconds Rex felt a tap on his shoulders. He turned back to the bar, and noticed a drink right in front of him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, but the bartender just responded, "From the gentleman in green." Rex smiled at the game Six was playing at. Rex then raises his glass to Six before he took a drink. Six does the same to Rex as he then moved over to where Rex was sitting. "I've never see you here before," Six says. "It's my first time actually," Rex says shyly, but still trying to flirt back. "I figured because would have noticed you a long time ago," Six said moving closer to Rex.

"Oh really tell me, what would you have noticed then." Six smirked "Well your eye color would have brought me in first, but," then Six looked Rex up and down, "other things would have kept me looking." Rex blushed deeply, this was the first time that Six had ever said anything about his body, and Rex hoped that it wouldn't have been his last. They both continued to sip and flirt shamelessly till the DJ yelled, "everyone out on the dance floor!" Rex smirked pulling Six out onto the floor and started to dance.

Six didn't really know what to do so he just stood by and watched Rex dance for a few minutes. As the bass began to pulse inside of Six and he moved up behind Rex. The two began to dance closer, and when Rex looked up he spotted Andrew and Edgar dancing. He saw Edgar's hands start to drift up and down while Andrew's head was thrown back over Edgar's shoulder. Rex looked back as Six whose hands attached themselves to his hips. Six's thumbs found their ways through Rex's belt loops and dragged Rex closer.

It was then that Edgar and Andrew made their way over. Edgar had his arms around Andrew's shoulders which was a bit awkward because Andrew was a few inches taller than Edgar. "Are you gonna be good," Andrew asked. "Yeah I got my mysterious stranger," Rex said nodding back to Six, "to take me home."

After dancing for a few more songs after Edgar and Andrew left they decided to take off as well. When they got back to Six's apartment Rex was dragged into Six's apartment. Rex then took control and backed Six up onto the couch, and soon their lips meet over and over as he eased Six to lie down. The few moments that they broke apart they jumped back into their kisses, never wanting to draw away from the other in the first place. "So can I take you out on a proper date next weekend," Six asked his breath coming out in pants. "Of course," Rex said before the two calmed down and their kisses became chaste. Soon they managed to fall asleep on the couch.

**Did you all watch glee wasn't Klaine so so so good! Finally some legit cannon lol. Oh yeah some hot grinding action going on. Don't worry it gets better…then worse, but that is still going to turn out well. I love Edgar and Andrew their so cute together lol. I have only fallen asleep in class once, but have never hit my head on a desk. I can really picture Rex doing that. Oh and sorry for all the OOC-ness but I mean come on it's an AU and I'm trying here.**

**Love, Silverloveless**

**OK so the Dave contest…Where did I get the name from, I'll give you a hint cause you already got a really really big one earlier. Think TV show. OK honestly I was all ready to watch GR, but I missed like all of it! Except for like the last few seconds and was like WHAT! HIS BROTHER WTF DID I MISS! BTW I was writing a part for Rex's brother later and totally got the older than Rex part right. Cesar is his name right? But if I could get like facts like age or something that would be great. Also someone PM me with the summary of the episode or a link to watch the whole thing if you all have one. OMG WHAT DID REX SAY WHEN HE FOUND OUT. I gotta say GR is kinda giving away all their spoilers all at once. Oh and LOVED LOVED LOVED when Six went all protective and suspicion of Cesar lol. I wanna watch it some one help!**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	10. 1st Date

**1****st**** Date**

The rest of the week Rex wondered what they were going to do that weekend. So finally that Friday night he waited outside his dorm for Six to pick him up. He paced back and forth along the street waiting for Six to arrive. It was then in the distance that he heard the roar of a motorcycle. Rex perked up in those few seconds, and checked to make sure that he looked fine. When Six rode up he took off his helmet, and leaned in for a kiss. Of course Rex moved in to the kiss, "Hello Boyfriend." Six just smirked, "Hello Boyfriend." Even with Six's monotone voice, Rex was being to be able to detect the subtle changes in his voice.

Rex smiled as he got onto the back of Six's bike and adjusted his helmet then gave Six a thumb's up. Rex gripped tightly against Six's waist loving the warmth that radiated off of the body in front of him. The ride lasted a while longer than he expected, and realized that they actually travelled in to the next town. Soon they slowed in front of a pizzeria with the name Mr. G's lit up on the front in neon lights. "I've never heard of this place," Rex said after he hopped off Rex's bike. As he removed his helmet he realized again that he just missed Six taking his sunglasses off. "Oh you're going to love it," Six smiled.

As they entered in Six looked around to all the other teens that were hanging on. As he looked around he noticed a second story but it looked as if it was closed for the night. Six said something to the waiter, and he then took Rex's hand. It was then that he noticed that he was being led up to that second story. "Where are we going," Rex asked in total confusion. "You'll see," Six smiled. When they got up to the other story Rex was taken back. There was a single table out in the middle of the floor while all the other furniture was pushed against the far wall. The table was lit up with two candles, and it was all perfect. After they ordered Six immediately launched into questions about Rex's past.

Six listened to every detail hiding all the information away in his mind. Like that Rex has a brother that is still back home, that he knows how to cook many different foods, and sadly that Rex has been on his own for around thirteen years already. Rex sighs, and Six doesn't ask anymore about the topic. An awkward silence descends on them, and Rex suddenly giggles. "I've never been on a date before." Six was shocked at the sudden information, "Why you're handsome, and your smile lights up a room."

Rex blushed at how easy that came from Six, "Thank you." Six smiles and leans over the table, "Believe me you never have to thank me."

(Line Break)

After a delicious dinner they head over to Six's. They decided to relax on the couch, the TV just turned on as background noise. Rex was laying on Six's chest looking up at his boyfriend. Six was playing with Rex's hands tracing the outer edges or his palm lines. Rex closed his eyes relaxing into the feeling. "I wanna try something," Rex whispered out. He pushed himself up higher on Six's body. His lips found their way to Six's and he breathed deeper as their kiss grew intense. Their lips fit so perfectly together as an added passion was inserted into their movements. Rex latched his arms around Six's neck forcing their bodies closer. Six's hand ghosted at the edge of Rex's shirt till it delved in deeper loving the smooth skin that he felt there. Rex gasped at the feel and Six used that opportunity to guide his tongue into Rex's mouth. Rex's whole body felt on fire in that next moment. Six finally pulled back, loving how Rex's breaths came out in pants, both just trying to get control over their breathing again.

"Wow." Six laughed, "Yeah, Wow."

**Yeah! The smut is slowly being added lil by lil. Wow I am making steady progress on this story. Well I hope you all are having an awesome week/ day. I still take prompts for RLD&S. So please read, review, add and message for they are my blood and wine. Oh and sorry for the shortness compared to the other fics, but that's just how it came out.**

**Love, Silverloveless**

**P.S. I actually went to Halo a while back and it was a lot of fun. I can totally see Rex and Six handing out there….Oh and sorry for the shortness of this all, but just trying to develop me some characters here. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	11. Loyalties & Double Dates

**Loyalties and Double Dates**

** Rating change to M**

Rex kneeled down to tie his shoes tighter as Noah, stood next to him, stretched back and forth. "Ok so tell me why we're going to challenge my boyfriend and his best friend to a game of basketball again. Oh let's not forget Andrew and Edgar along with Holiday and Bobo," Rex couldn't believe that he had agreed to this impromptu tournament. "It's all based on principle Rex, principle," Noah said seriously as he punched the air in front of him. Rex really had no idea what Noah was even preparing for. "Yeah the principle that the fish are gonna get whooped," Callan said as all the others showed up.

Rex raced up and kissed Six on the lips, "Ha that's what you think." Noah smiled, "OK so teams split up in two all four groups against each other." "Fine but I get Callan," Holiday said. "Babe but I wanted to play with Six," Callan whined out. Holiday just looked at her fiancé and tapped her foot. "Fine. Six you got Bobo then." Six just high fived Bobo as Callan moved over to stand next to Holiday.

And so the game started with all of them running around in a mad dash of colors chasing after the ball or throwing it. Somewhere in all the chaos Rex formulated a plan. Using secret signals he indicated to Holiday, Bobo, and Edgar a switch of alliances are formed. Before anyone realized it, it starts. Rex gets the ball and suddenly throws it to Edgar. Andrew smiles because he's open but it soon disappears as it gets passed to Holiday. "Babe!" Callan raises his eyebrow in confusion as Holiday passes it to Bobo next and Six gets ready to dunk the basket. Of course that was till Rex came out of no where and dunged the ball like a pro. All the newly formed team members raced up and all high fived each other. "What…" Callan just had no idea what just happened. "You just realized your gonna get whooped. Now lets keep playing," Rex yelled. The game soon ended as the score ended 10 to 9, proving Rex's prediction right.

As they sat on the benched at the edge of the black top Rex was laughing at something Andrew had just said as Callan nudged Six pointing to Rex. Andrew caught the movement, and excused himself to go check and make sure Edgar had something to drink. It was then that Six made his move. He got up and walked over to Rex. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go on a Double Date with me. You know with Callan and Holiday, we'd probably go see a movie or something," Six said. "That sounds like fun. I can't wait." Six let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

(LINE BREAK)

That's how Rex found himself watch every move he was making at the movies. He wasn't exactly sure about how Six handled PDA. Sure he felt comfortable in front of his own friends, but this is out in public. Before he could freak out any more Six takes his hand and very gently kisses him there in the middle of the theater's lobby. "I know you're stronger than this. Remember when you stood up to Dave? You can stand up to a bunch of strangers as well," Six whispered as he pulled away. Rex smiled and just held Six' hand even tighter, "Thanks."

As they settled into the movie, Rex declared ownership of their popcorn tub. Rex realized as the movie went on what a mistake that was. When ever Six reached for popcorn subconsciously he felt as if he was reaching for his groin which made Rex a bit hot under the collar. Of course the feeling of Six's arm around him was a sufficient distraction.

"Oh man that movie was amazing," Rex was stunned at the whole movie that he just watched. Six smiled as Callan and Rex make comments about the different scenes. After wards they went out for dinner smiling and laughing the whole time. There were many jokes that were made, and Six loved the fact that his boyfriend and his best friends were getting along so well. It was pretty late when they got back to their apartment duplexes, but soon enough both couples separated to their own floors.

Rex and Six began a slow make out session as soon as they entered the door. Six soon slowed down much to Rex's dismay, but he felt like he needed to. Six threw Rex over his shoulder as Rex laughed the whole way to the bed room.

Somewhere in the middle of the night Six woke up to a soft movement next to him. By the time he was fully conscience he blushed realizing what it was…well who it was. He slowly lifted his comforter and revealed that Rex as slowly grinding into Six's side. Six could see the hard-on that Rex was sporting then realized that he was already hard. He gently shook the teen awake. Rex's eyes finally seemed to focus, but when they did he blushed in horror.

Before Rex could turn away Six's hand gently cupped Rex's face and brought him into a kiss. Six then pulled Rex down in front of him, and deepened the kiss. Rex responded right away, the scene in front of him almost exactly how his dream was playing out. It was then that Six lifted off both of their shirts, and now it was the same, "Just like my dream." Six could only smirk the, "Well let's finish this off." Six's mouth trailed down Rex's neck as he grinded up into Rex. Rex moaned at the feeling. And pushed down even harder into Six loving the feel of the hard dick against his own. The only thing separating them from each other was the thin covering of their boxers.

Six's hands roamed up and down Rex's chest as Rex just held onto Six's shoulders just trying to push their bodies even closer together than they already are. "Six please," Rex begged. Six thought that was the hottest sound that he had ever heard and he needed to hear it again and again. Six's hands roamed down to Rex's ass, and squeezed them closer. As they continued to grind against each other Six whispered, "You're so much hotter than I imagined." With that Rex came letting out a deep whimper of "Six" as he pushed against Six a few more times. Just from that sound alone, Six thrust hard against Rex once before he also came.

In the morning Rex blushed as soon as his eyes opened to see Six looking down at him with those covered eyes, but soon smiled. Rex closed his eyes, and dug even more into Six's embrace. All Rex needed to hear from Six was, "I'm happy to know you want me as much as I want you," to know that last night wasn't a mistake, but a step in their journey together.

**And there is the smut. Thus the change in rating. I hope you all like it. I don't know how hot it came out so I hope its pretty good. Next chap: Kleiss returns. Dun dun dunnnn. Just stay tuned cause this is where the suspense makes you nervous, but then it gets better. SO please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. **

**Love, Silverloveless**

**Oh and dear BoredomIsAnUnderstatementwon the Dave contest….So where did he come from? Glee the Dave Karofsky character sillies. Don't worry it was a long shot, but I hope to put another contest out a bit later on what IDK yet….Still love you all.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	12. Mistakes

**Mistakes**

"Come on you have to come with me," Noah said looking for his left shoe. "That girl Circe, from our Chemistry class is throwing it with the rest of that sorority she's in." Rex turned to face him, "So tell me why I should go instead of trying to get some work one on my lab?" "Because I've already done it so you can look at it later and finish it then. Come on mister connected-at-the-hip-with-my-boyfriend be my wingman then.

"I hate you for this," Rex moaned as he went over to get a different shirt from his closet. "Oh no you don't, come on I know you've been to some of soccer parties, but no one knows you here," Noah was still trying to sell Rex on the idea even after he won. Rex just sighed once more as they loaded into Noah's car. Rex just tired to calm himself on the way to his party, and by the time they got there Rex was ready to be a perfect wingman.

As they entered the house Noah was right, they knew no one there. They socialized a bit and when Rex thinks they, he really means Noah. After being there for around an hour Circe finally found them. "Hey guys so glad you could make it," the whole time most of her focus was on Rex. Rex didn't notice at all, but Noah couldn't help but smirk as she really tried to flirt with Rex. He decided that Rex was in good company so he went off to explore the rest of the house and top off the rest of his drink. They talked some more till Rex froze, "Oh my God." "What what," Circe said looking around. "It's Kleiss," Rex said with disgust in his voice. "Yeah he's my cousin. Why do you have a problem with him," she said getting defensive. "He…he just doesn't get along with my boyfriend at all," Rex said looking every where else from where Kleiss was standing. The moment Rex uttered the word boyfriend Circe kind of broke.

"Well you can just leave if you want then because he is welcomed here," Rex was taken back by the sudden rudeness act that just happened, but just dismissed it as it just being Circe. Rex just shrugged his shoulders and took off to find Noah then.

What he didn't know was that as he paused for a moment to look behind a corner for Noah something was slipped into his drink. He continued looking taking a drink from time to time. It was then that found Noah. "Dude," after that word was spoken Rex's breathing got faster. His arms erupted in goose bumps as a strange heat began to run up and down his chest. He reached his hand out to Noah trying to steady himself, "Rex are you ok." "No. Oh man, why is the room spinning," Rex collapsed onto Noah's shoulders. "Why is it so hot? Noah I don't feel right," Rex whimpered out. "Oh shit," Noah then realized what had happened; someone here must have spiked his drink. It was then that he saw the culprit. There was Kleiss at the other side of the room looking so smug.

"Noah where's Six? I need him now. He-He'll take the pain away," Rex begged for Six as his words became more and more sloshed. "Shit I need help," it was then that Noah was spotted Circe, "Hey you need to help me." "Oh what happened," She asked concerned looping onto Rex's other side as they got Rex outside. By then Rex as muttering to himself, asking where Six was and begging for the heat to go away. "That Asshole Kleiss drugged him." When they got Rex to sit on the curb Circe responded, "No he would never do that." Noah looked at her like she was crazy, "Are you kidding? Kleiss hates Six so he is automatically after Rex just to hurt him." She just shook her head, and ran back inside.

"I need to call him," Noah said. He was not looking forward to the yelling that he knew was going to happen. "Hello," a cool voice answered. "Six look I need you to come get Rex. Something happened," Before he could continue he was cut off. "What happened Noah!" Noah could hear the anger already beginning to build. "He got drugged by that dick Kleiss. He was out of my sight for a few minutes, but-" he was interrupted. "Where are you," a dark tone filled that question and a chill ran down his back. Noah told him the address and when they hung up Noah tried to get Rex to focus on various objects trying clear his mind.

Six got there raging mad the looked as if he was going to walk into the party and punch Kleiss there and then. That was till he heard Rex beg for Six. The way the word came out of those perfect lips crushed his heart. "I'm right her Rex," he said tilting Rex's head up to look at him. The skin under his finger tips was burning hot. He looked into Rex's eyes, and they were glazed over. He sighed knowing that he had to take care of Rex no matter how much beating Kleiss to a pulp would make him feel better. Noah helped load Rex into the car, and just hopped that his best friend would be ok.

(LINE BREAK)

When they got to Six's, he carried Rex up the stairs as Rex tore at the clothes on his body. "Please touch me," Rex moaned out. Some how Six got the door open, but didn't know what to do then. Six's face looked so pained at the way he watched Rex suffer. He carried Rex to his bed and gently laid him down. "Six I want you please. You can make the heat go away. I know you can," It was then that Rex began to take off his shirt. The heat that surrounded him makes its way into his mind and there was nothing but a dense fog clouding his thoughts. "Rex how about you drink some water first." Six got up to get the water but before for he moved; Rex shouted, "NO!"

Six sighed, "If you drink some water then I'll kiss you." When Six came back into the room, he saw Rex wriggling around arching in ways that Six could not look away from. "Here finish it all," Six ordered him. Rex just nodded quickly wanting that kiss like it was the only thing in the world. When Rex was finished Six gently lifted Rex's chin and kissed him. Rex leaped into the kiss almost straddling Six who had to sit on the side of the bed. He knew as long as Rex got some water into him the aphrodisiac would naturally work its way through its system. He could feel Rex's hardness against his leg. "This is all I will leave you with," he had to get out of there.

Six helps Rex out of his pants and licks Rex's palm. He kisses the boy deeply before he rushed out of the room. He could still hear Rex's cries from the other side of the door though. Six lies down on the couch and Rex's begging begins to heat up Six's own body. Six pulls himself out of his pants and takes care of his needs. He feels so guilty afterwards, but knows that this is better then having sex with Rex while he was drugged. That night Rex came twice, and finally around 1 in the morning Six figured that Rex fell asleep from the quietness that settled in the apartment.

(LINE BREAK)

Rex woke up feeling heavy and tired. Sudden images rushed into his mind, and he began to recall what had happened last night. He couldn't believe what he had said…what he had tried to make Six do. He suddenly felt dirty, and hot tears began to fall from his eyes. He began to sob, and it was due to that that he didn't here Six enter. "It's ok," Six whispered out as embraced Rex. "I-I tired to get you….to take advantage of me…..and you were perfect." Six kissed the top of Rex's head glad to feel the temperature back to normal, "It wasn't easy, but I didn't want you to hate me." Rex just shook his head, "I could never hate you…I love you." "Rex I love you too."

**Yeah…don't leave you drinks unattended…ever! Next chapter more fluff to balance out the bad of this chapter. Oh Noah was the Designated Driver so he got back to the dorm safe. I love Generator Rex like really there is so much SeX in each episode(talking about divide by Six). Like really it's amazing. So please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. **

**Love, Silverloveless  
**


	13. Suits

**Suits**

The week after the rooffie the whole night seemed like a distance memory. Of course those words of "I love you" were the freshest memory in his mind. The two found themselves in the library late on a Saturday night. "I'm going to take you out tomorrow so wear a suit if you have one," Six said looking up from his textbook. Rex just raised an eyebrow, "That didn't come out of no where." Six just smirked, and took Rex's hand. He began to kiss up his arm, and stopped when he reached the pulse point on Rex's neck. "Well because I want to spoil you," Six said into his ear. Rex just laughed happily.

Since the mistake he had made that night he kind of felt like he was still not worth of Six. He had battled the feeling for a while, but everyday Six would remind him that he was worth of everything that he was giving to him. Rex moved to capture Six's face with his hands. He traced Six's cheek with his thumb and then leaned into a kiss. "I feel like I miss you even though I see you everyday," Rex confessed.

Six smiled, "I think you've been studying too long." Before Rex could be saddened in the next moment Six continued, "But I know what you mean. I love having you with me but the moment you leave I miss you. And everyday I miss you more than I did the day before." Rex just smiled and kissed Six again in the quiet of the library.

Rex looked himself up and down in the mirror extremely happy that he had brought a suit with him. He figured that maybe in his junior or senior year he would need on, but was happy none the less that he had one. He looked at his watch and made his way outside. He was pleasantly surprised to see Six drive up in his car. "I didn't want to ruin your suit," he said as Rex got in and buckled up. "I wouldn't have cared, though I do miss wrapping my arms around you." Six then grabbed at Rex's hand, "Well then I guess this will have to do then."

The trip to the restaurant was quiet, but both of them enjoyed it. During the ride was when Rex got a good look at Six. He wore dark black slacks with a crisp white shirt and a black skinny tie. What he loved was the mildly dark green business jacket that was perfect against his skin. "You look handsome," Rex whispered as they entered the restaurant. Six loved the lower tone in his boyfriend's voice. When Rex finally looked around his breath was taken way. "Where are we," Rex asked. The whole restaurant was set up like an old jazz club. The place was beautifully decorated, and in the background live jazz was playing. "It's just a little place that I've heard of before," Six said while smirking.

As Rex looked around Six's eyes were still trained on the boy he loved in front of him. Rex was dressed in a grey suit with a light brown tie to bring out his eyes. Six's breath was taken away when he first saw Rex waiting at the dorm parking lot for Six. "What are you going to get," Rex asked slipping Six out of his trance. "Umm…the chicken probably. You?" Rex just looked at the menu, "I think I want spaghetti probably."

The date was so amazing. The food was so delicious; the whole time they just looked into each others eyes. The smooth jazz that played in the background, the dim atmosphere of the lights, and the pure solitude that they held at their table was pure magic for them. Six knew dressed up or just even in sweats Rex always looked so beautiful, and he couldn't help but reach his hand across the table. Rex couldn't look away, and just rubbed his thumb against Six's skin. If perfection could never be achieved this moment would become his new meaning of the word perfection.

**Yay fluff. I like fluff, and in know this is very short so I uploaded the next chapter to try and make up for it. Oh ok so I'm going to be working on an inner monologue for 'Divide by Six' all in Rex's POV so look out for that in Rex loves drabbles. All of my inner fangirl excitement is displayed in one of the past chapters but I love it so much still. Well hope you all have a great time reading this. Please read, review add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	14. Birthday Boy

**Birthday Boy**

Six woke up this morning stretching as he heard a pop come from his elbow. Six sighed to himself as he got out of bed, and made his way to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and he looked out the window above the sink. He stretched again and just whispered, "Happy 21st Six."

On the other side of town however Rex couldn't be more ecstatic. He had learned that today was Six's birthday from Holiday. It wasn't like he could bake him a cake or anything, but he would do whatever the other wanted to do. He was excited as he walked out of his class, but was met with a huge surprise.

There was Six on his cycle looking directly at him. He was a bit off to the side of the exit, and he looked hot in his pure black outfit. As Rex made his way over a huge smile made his way onto his face. "Happy Birthday Sexy," Rex smiled. Six just revved his engine, and Rex laughed as he got on the bike. He squeezed his arms tighter around Six's waist as they took off. "Where are we going," Rex screamed over the roar of the wind. "To celebrate," Six just laughed.

They soon got back to the Six's apartment. "What are we going to do here," Rex asked. "I'm going to celebrate my birthday with the boy I love. And I want to be with him and only him so we're here." Rex smiled and hugged Six. Rex cooked a lunch of some seasoned fajitas, rice, and beans. Of course Rex made Six go get all the ingredients as he got everything else ready. But as soon as they were done eating, Six put on a movie. Before Rex could sit next to Six, the other pulled him onto his lap. "It's my birthday and I get to chose where you sit. And you will sit here." Rex blushed and settled into Six's lap. Six wrapped his arms around Rex and as they settled in their breathing grew in sync with each other.

When the movie ended, Rex turned off the TV. They sat in silence just enjoying the warmth that they gave to each other in the waning sunlight. It was pure quiet till a violent banging on his door woke both of them up out of their trace. Six pulled Rex up over his back, it wasn't that easy but he managed to pick him up in a piggy back ride style. Six tilted over to let Rex open the door, and they were both greeted with the site of Callan. He only raised an eyebrow at the sight of Six carrying Rex.

"Come on, let's go hit the bars." Six sighed knowing that Callan wouldn't let him out of this, "You suck." He had been talking about it for a while and Six knew Callan had planned the whole thing out. He let Rex down and went to go change into a different shirt, "I need to change first." "Why," Rex asked as he followed Six into his room. He watched with amusement as Six took of his shirt. Those strong muscles underneath that pale perfect skin so beautifully. "I don't drink often, and since I finally can if I end up throwing up it won't be on my good shirt," Six sighed again. "Don't worry I'll watch you all the whole time," Rex just laughed.

When they walked out they saw that Holiday had already called a cab to take them over to the bar section right behind campus. They all entered in and of course Rex had a large black X over both of his hands. He watched as drinks were passed all around, and he settled for a bottle of water. Callan and Holiday danced. Hell, even after a few drinks into the night she danced with Six and Rex. Rex was just entertained the whole night. It turned out that Holiday and Callan were a giggly type of drunk. Six on the other hand grew solemner and solemner. Of course that was just appearances. When ever Rex talked to Six he could hear through the slurred words sentences of affection and mush. After a bit past midnight Rex decided they the three had enough. He didn't want to know how dangerous a drunken Callan and Six were.

Rex ordered a taxi and helped to load them in all careful that none of them hit their head on the car door. By the time they got back, Callan had already fallen asleep in the car. Rex helped Holiday carry him in a bit of her haze lifting. When he got back outside he walked up the stair. He was able to find Six already sprawled out on his bed. Rex just smiled. He walked over taking his shirt off. He helped Six undress and left in only his boxers. Rex kissed Six on the lips but not before he began to descend further. He kissed along his throat stopping till he began to nibble at Six's color bone. He paused there for a few minutes loving the sounds that were coming from Six. As he continued his decent he spotted the dark purple bruise that he left behind and loved the sight of it. He praised the smooth skin of his chest getting his fingers caught in the thin patch of black that peppered his chest. Rex loved the fact that it all collected into a trail that disappeared underneath his boxers. Rex's fingers run up and down that trail a few more times till his lips reached the hip bone there. As Rex began to pull his boxers down Six stopped him and brought his face back up. "Stop, you need to stop before I loose control," Six panted out.

"I want to be completely sober when I finally have you," Six explained. Rex looked into Six's eyes then and only nodded in agreement. Six brought Rex's lips to his one more time before he pulled Rex into his embrace. "Six can I ask you something," Rex said getting comfortable. "What is it love," Six asked. "Why do you wear your glasses all the time," Rex said quietly. Six was quiet for a while, till his words broke the silence. Six wrapped his arm closer around him, "Tomorrow night I promise to tell you, but for now I need some sleep." Rex just nodded, and fell asleep.

**Just some more fluff and drunken fun. I'm such a TEASE! Lmao. Always have a DD or use a taxi. It feels like each story has a moral or a lesson that needs to be explained. GR teaching lessons at every turn. Ok so next chapter: We finally find out what's the deal with Six's glasses. So just picture 'divide by six' and like five or six years younger. He's so hot. Sigh. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	15. Seeing Into Your Heart

**Seeing into your heart**

The next night after soccer practice Rex came over. As he entered it felt so awkward, but it was soon broken as Six leaned into a kiss. As Six prepared dinner he began to close some more of the curtains and closed the blinds where sun was still shining through. Rex wondered why Rex was making the room darker, but realized that it would be answered soon. As they sat down to eat, Six put their plates on the table. He lit the candles that he had put out, and turned off the rest of their lights.

Six took of his glasses and gazed over the table at Rex. Rex's eyes were opened wide, "Wow." Rex gazed into such striking green eyes that he thought spring had suddenly entered the room. Six only smiled then looked down. "I have an eye condition," he then looked back up at Rex. "They can be damaged by the harsh lights so they need to be hidden a lot. I can take small amounts of light, like fluoresces but not direct sunlight, but if they don't want to be damaged even more I have to be careful," Six sighed. "It's in my genetics. I got it from my dad, but the color I got from my mom," Six smiled then. Rex loved to see that smile. "What happened to her," he asked hesitantly. "She died when I was young it was cancer," Six said a great sadness that was in his voice. Rex moved his hands into Six's, "I'm sorry." Six grabbed at his hand again, "Tell me about your family." Six asked hoping to lighten the mood.

What he didn't know was the sad tail about Rex's family. He didn't have parents but he lived with his grandmother and brother, César. In high school she passed away so he had to work a bit and do chores around the house. No one had ever looked into the fact that it was only the two brother living alone, but that didn't matter they were able to scrap a life together. He was only able to focus on his school work and soccer as a mean to escape what they were going through. Rex then began to cry and tears began to fall from Six's eyes as they held each other.

It was then that Rex moved to kiss Six. "Please Six I need you," Rex clung to the front of Six's shirt. "Are you sure," Six knew what those words meant and he wanted to make sure that Rex was ready. "Yes Six I love you so much, and I need to know I'm loved back. I want you so much," Rex sighed. Six just nodded his head, and picked Rex up holding him tightly in his arms. Six whispered sweetly into Rex's ear of how much he loved Rex and how much he wanted him. He slowly lowered Rex onto his bed, and moved over him.

Six he held himself up on his elbows as their legs intertwined. Rex looked up lovingly into Six's eyes and Six saw the pure look of devotion in his eyes. Their kisses became deeper and deeper. Rex circled his arms around Six's neck drawing him even closer.

Six sat up between Rex's legs and lifted Rex's shirt off tossing it against the wall. He did the same with his and began to undo his belt till Rex stopped him. "Let me do that," Rex asked. Six nodded his head, and Rex tore violently at the belt, it was also thrown against the wall.

Slowly he undid the button, and teasingly pulled the zipper down. He leaned up and brought Six's pants down. Six lunged into another kiss as his hands swept down Rex's chest.

Rex gasped at the feel of Six's hands stop at his nipples. His head soon followed to his hands and rolled that tan brown nub into his mouth. Six sucked and nibbled at Rex's nipple, and his other hand pinched and rolled the other one. Rex's back arched into the feeling, moving his hips trying to find any kind of friction.

"Please please," Rex moaned. He lifted his hips up, and panted at the feel of Six's hands move down Rex's hips. The feel of heat from Six's fingertips against his hip bone felt so foreign but so good.

Six snagged Rex's boxers at the same time, and Rex gasped at the cold as he was left completely bare. Six's eyes darkened in lust. The smooth skin of Rex's body was so perfect and flawless. There were tell tale signs of small abs forming, and there was a beautiful V that composed his hips.

When Six's eyes moved further down he saw that hard tan dick standing ready just to be excited and ravished. Rex brought Six down on his body moaning at the feeling of Six's body flushed against his erection. Rex's hands quickly divested Six of his boxers and moaned at the sight. Six was hung so right, and Rex wondered how that was going to fit into him. The head of his erection was red, and twitched as if begging to enter Rex.

Rex closed his eyes but opened them in an instant as he felt Six move away. He moved himself up on his hands, and watched as that perfect ass went to get something from his bathroom. Rex smiled loving the view from the front as much as he loved the view from the back. He almost missed the condom and lube in Six's hands.

"It'll be easier if you lay on your stomach," Six said his voice so low and filled with desire. "No I-I want to see you," Rex said from hooded eyes. Six smirked and lathered his fingers the lube. "I'm going to need you to relax as much as you can ok." Rex just nodded as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Six slowly circled the outside of Rex's pucker before pushing the tip of his finger in. Immediately the outer ring of muscles clenched against his finger and he moaned into the tight heat that he was feeling. When Rex relaxed again he pushed in further and further. It was a slow process, but Six waited not wanting to hurt his love.

When Six added another finger he moved his hand up and began to play with Rex's chest again. "Ha..Six faster I want you in me," he moaned. "Oh Rex I want that so much. I can't wait to slide into that tight ass of yours but I don't want you to be in any pain," He murmured adding the second finger then.

"Yeah…" Rex sighed trying to push himself back onto Six's fingers. Six pinched Rex's nipples harder as he began to scissor his fingers and stretch Rex as best he could. "OH," Rex whimpered out.

When Six added another finger Rex cried out in pain. His hand roamed down to Rex's cock squeezing the bottom making sure Rex didn't come till he was fully sheathed in Rex. "Thanks," Rex just smiled looking up his chest heaving up and down. When Six finally thought that Rex was fully stretched, he removed his fingers and rolled on the condom.

He added some lube to his erection and lined himself up with Rex's hole. "Ready," Six asked. "I need you Six," Rex moaned out bringing Rex into a kiss. Rex gasped into the kiss as Six slowly pushed in. Six grabbed at Rex's hips tightly as the feel of the heat almost made him cum in that moment. Rex's hands scraped at Six's back trying to get Six to pull out or was it push in. The pain he was in was mixed with the please that was racing through him. He was lost in the movements.

The two bodies stilled as they tried to regain their focus. Six slowly pulled back and started a gently rhythm to keep from hurting Rex. Rex wouldn't take that though. He wrapped his legs around Six's lower back driving Six's dick even farther into him. In the next moment Rex screamed out Six's name. "Six there…there again….," Rex screamed into the room. Six pulled back again and violently thrust into Rex.

Six took Rex's hand and put it over his heart still covering it with his hand. Rex could feel his heart beating so fast or was it Six's. Maybe it was both of theirs melding together in this one act. There bodies moved against each other so fast and hard that Rex knew the end was going to come. Six tightened his grip once more on Rex's hip knowing he would probably leave marks. "Rex…I…love you," Six said one more time before he spilled himself inside of Rex.

Rex cried out as he heard what Six said, and came between their chests. "I love you too."

Rex seemed to have black out for a few seconds because when he came to Six was cleaning his chest off with a warm rag. "Wow," Rex said trying to lean up to kiss Six, but couldn't move so just collapsed back onto the bed. "I'll say so," Six kissed Rex gently as he got back into bed. He gently moved Rex into his arms. Rex looked up into Six's eyes and again said, "I love you so much Six." Six smiled, "I love you Rex so much more each and every day." The two kissed again before Rex fell asleep mid-kiss and Six settled down next to him.

(LINE BREAK)

The next morning Rex woke up to an empty bed, but as he got up he knew that what had happened last night was not a dream. He slowly eased himself up and after a few minutes he was almost able to walk normal…almost. He found his boxers and slid them on as he made his way into the kitchen. There was Six cooking breakfast.

Rex circled his arms around Six noticing the little crests that he had left on Six's back and kissed each and everyone of them. Six smiled as he looked over his shoulder watching as Rex kissed every indention that he had made the night before. When Six turned around he kissed Rex gently. He pulled back and noticed the marks that he had left on Rex's hips. He dropped onto his knees and kissed each of the marks and he took a full five minutes to just finish one side. By the time Six was done on the next side he saw Rex was already sporting a hard on. He smiled and looked up to see a blushing Rex, "Do you need some help." Rex could do nothing but whimper in embarrassment.

He quickly pulled down Rex's boxers and wrapped his hand around Rex's erection. He slowly brought his hand up and down before kissing the head. Rex moaned out loud as Six took him fully into his mouth. Rex grabbed onto the kitchen counter as Six sucked harder and harder. Rex began to thrust lightly into Six's mouth.

Six's own hands roamed over Rex's ass massaging the smooth muscle. Rex moaned and as Six took him even deeper, and Rex finally came.

When Six rose up he forced Rex into a kiss, and Rex moaned into the kiss as he tasted himself. When they pulled back Rex smiled, "Looks like someone else needs help." Rex pulled Six's boxers down and his hand wrapped tightly against Six's throbbing dick. Their lips met in a passionate embrace that soon turned deeper. As their tongues battled for dominance Rex ended up winning due to Six being some what distracted. Rex's hand moved faster and faster pulling Six so close to climax. When Rex's other hand trailed down to Rex's balls he felt them tense and soon Six was coming all over his hand.

Six leaned against the counter trying to regain his senses. Of course the fact that Rex was licking his fingers to clean up the cum didn't help any. Rex just smiled at Six as he sat down at the table waiting for Six to finish. He had to grab a pillow from the sofa and used that to sit. Six just smirked at Rex and the two sat in talking about last night a bright blush on Rex's face.

"Ok go put your glasses on love," Rex said. "Yes love," Six just smiled as he got his glasses then carried Rex to the couch where they spent the rest of their day just relaxing.

**Double Smut Sandwich. I tired hard on their 1****st**** love session so please give me reviews on that. I really did like writing this so I hope it was good. Hope you all have a good day/night. And please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**

**So I knew I wasn't going to be on this weekend so I posted this for you. Hope you all have a happy easter or spring holiday. Please review.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	16. Parental Problems

**Parental Problems**

The next week when Rex stayed over he didn't know that he was going to be the cause of a serious fight. As he walked out of the apartment, with Six's hand around his waist, he was stopped by an older man decked out in white with thin pair of sunglasses on. Rex froze in terror not knowing what to do, and to make it even worse he felt Six's hand move off of him. "Hey dad," Six's voice came out cold. "Rex this is my Dad, Mr. White Knight." Rex froze even more as he realized who this was standing in front of him. Six just gripped Rex around his shoulder and lead him outside. "I'll call you later ok. Don't try to contact me till I talk to you later," Six sounded so tired.

Rex felt his stomach drop as he began to walk back to campus, "I love you." He whispered as he left. Six's face dropped, but he was only trying to protect Rex. He gained his composure back as he reached his door. "What are you doing here," Six's monotone voice was back. "I came to see how you were doing. What, I don't get to see how you are doing," his dad asked.

Six sat down and turned to watch TV ignoring White. "I didn't leave work to come get ignored by you. I came to talk," White said. Six didn't answer but keep staring at the TV. "Damn it Six," his Dad said suddenly getting angry. Six then turned off the TV, "Fine what Dad." "I just want to talk," White said.

"So then go ahead," Six sneered. "Well who was that guy just now," White said with suspicion in his voice. "He's just a friend from class," Six technically wasn't lying just…withholding the truth. "He looked like he stayed the night…did he."

"Why do you care Dad," Six answered the question with another question. "Because I want to know who my son is hanging out with," White answered. Six got up off the couch then, "Since when have you cared." "Don't give me that; you know I work hard to give you the life that you wanted," White was suddenly shouting then. "What life dad. After mom died I never had anyone. All those nights, no years that I had to basically raise myself. Why because I never had anyone to come home to!"  
"Six I tried my hardest for you. I had to do so much and sacrifice seeing you grow just to know that I could support a future for you. I don't want you hanging out with the wrong people after you were protected for so long," White was trying to regain his calm, but it just turned to silent anger afterwards. "Fine dad you know what Rex is my boyfriend. Is that what you're looking for," Six said anxiety clenching at his stomach. "What!"

"After you were exposed to only good morals and to pass on the family name, this comes about," White was less mad at finally learning the truth, but he was having a hard time processing the information. "See no matter what I want to do something for me, you don't let me," Six seemed so close to breaking down then, but he knew he wouldn't.

"I don't like this, but keep it away from the business partners, and I'll let you continue this," White said after a while of silence. "I don't need your permission to do this but if you're ashamed then I won't go near you or your business partners," Six finished. "Six that's not it. I love you no matter what, you need to understand that," White paused then, "But I'm just worried what could happen in the future."

Six didn't want to hear what White was saying, "Can you just leave now?" "Fine I will Six, but just take care of yourself," White said as he walked out of the apartment. Six just felt so helpless in that moment. He reached for his phone, "Rex do you think you can come back?" "I'm actually behind the apartment. I'll be up in a few minutes," Rex said. Six walked outside, and saw Rex walking back up the stairs. Rex saw Six begin to shake and rushed up the rest of the stairs. He quickly moved to support Six as he brought him back into his apartment.

"What happened," Rex asked. "He-He doesn't understand. He never will. He loves me, but not who I am," Six stuttered out. Rex's heart was breaking in that moment, "I love you Six. I love you for everything that you are, and for everything that you're not." Six looked up and gripped even tighter to Rex. "You are worth everything in the world, and I love you so much," Six said to Rex.

Rex just held Six and even after he calmed Six down he still held on to Six. He would hold on to Six for as long as he could. After a while Six said, "I thought I was suppose to be the strong one." Rex just laughed, "In any relationship one person doesn't always have to be the strongest, but even then my male pride does kick in to protect the one I love." Six laughed and kissed Rex. He knew that no matter what this love was so real and he would do anything to keep it.

**OK officially I've run out of ideas so if you have some for this AU after spring break (a week trip btw) please tell me. Medusa PM me, and Jinx answer my PM lol. Oh and thumbs up for Kiara () who figured out this little plot a while ago. I was like she reads minds!…jk. But seriously I love you all so please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**

**And what was it, oh without a paddle seemed like a cute lil filler. WHERE WAS SIX! I don't want no math teacher, I want a hot ninja. Is that so hard to ask for. BTW love the fact that Rex has Six as #1 on his speed dial. NO ONE ELSE!**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	17. Unwanted Attention

**Unwanted Attention**

Six walked to class that early morning not knowing that he was being followed.

A girl with deep red hair walked behind him, her eyes swept up and down his figure. She looked at her phone and studied the picture that she was sent. Six Knight, 'yeah this was definitely him' she thought to herself.

As she walked into the class, she spotted Six, and made her way over. "Excuse me is this seat taken," She said pointing to the chair on Six's left. "No," Six said, and immediately her face perked up. Six moved then to put his backpack up on the chair to his right. 'Hmm, I wonder if he's saving that chair for someone.' "Hi, I'm Rose," she extended her hand, and Six just shook it and said, "Six."

A smaller, thinner boy walked over and Six moved his bag down. "Rex, did you finish the project yet," Six asked as Rex settled in. "Almost it's already crunch time again especially since we're both not going to work through Thanksgiving," as Rex went on Six was completely absorbed into his conversation. Rose was able to pick up on a few sentences, but notices the change in Six. It went for aloft to complete devotion. As the class proceeded she noticed Six write the word coffee at the edge of his paper. Rex just shook his head, and whispered, "The project."

When class finally ended, Rose gathered her courage, "Do you want to go get some coffee?" Six stood still for a few minutes, "Sure." The whole way over Rose laid the major flirt on with Six responding every few sentences. When they finally got situated Six leaned across the table, "So who sent you?"

Rose was taken back by the question. Before she could open her mouth to defend herself, Six continued, "It was my father right?" "Damn it," Rose just said, "How could you tell?" Six just lightly chuckled, "You're notebook is not as thick with notes as ours is, and I think I would have noticed a red head in my small class sooner rather than almost at the end of the semester."

Rose just sighed, "Yeah your Dad hired me. Don't get me wrong, I support GLBT rights and everything. I just really needed the money to put myself through to my next audition." Six just nodded, "Well Why don't you go back and tell him that I didn't give in. That way you can still keep the pay." "Thanks," Rose says as they both rise from their chairs, "I know this isn't right, but your Dad is trying to look out for you…even if it is in the wrong way and reason."

(LINE BREAK)

Six told Rex everything later that evening. The whole time the story progressed Rex could feel this ball of ice cold anguish form in the pit of his stomach. Fear gripped his nerves just wondering how far Six's Dad would go to try and separate them. "Rex I need you to know that this means nothing to us ok. You're the only thing I need," Six said looking Rex directly in the eyes. Rex just nodded his head, and for the rest of the day was able to pretend that he was ok.

Rex knew that he needed help, and there was only one place that he knew had the resources to help him.

(LINE BREAK)

"Oh hello," A small girl with purple highlights was sitting at a desk with a book in her lap. "Welcome to the GLBT center. What can I do you for," She said closing the book, and leaning over the desk to shake Rex's hand. "Uh…Hi I'm Rex. What exactly is GLBT stand for," Rex felt kind of foolish for only knowing that the first letter probably only meant Gay. "It stands for Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, and Transgender. Of course you don't necessary have to be categorized by only those, but I'm just an ally worker here. I take it this is your first time coming here right," her smile was some kind of reassurance that Rex felt better about while he just shrugged his shoulder.

"Well if you want you can grab a drink from the fridge and we can chat if you have questions or whatever you want to do. As you can see I'm the only one here so I'm allowed to give myself breaks whenever I want." She laughed and moved around to the seats that were set up on the other side of the room. "So what brings you here if you don't mind me asking," she said sitting back onto one of the couches. "Well it's about my boyfriend's dad," Rex's voice grew quiet.

Rex pretty much just told his whole story to Jinx not really sure what else he could say. He figured that the best way to set up the situation would be to just lay everything out on the table. Jinx was focused on the whole conversation nodding at the right times and agreeing with Rex on different things. She even looked close to crying when Rex's voice broke when he told her about his fight with Cesar. "So I really don't know what to feel about this," Rex said sighing falling even further back into the couch. "Well you really need to talk to Six about this. He will understand what you're going through. It's not health to keep feelings from your partner," Jinx said patting Rex on the knee. She gave Rex some more info on the center's resources and added him to the email server at the end. Rex just nodded, "Thanks. I'm really glad this place exists." "A lot of people are Rex, a lot of people are."

(LINE BREAK)

"Six I need to tell you…I'm still bothered by what your Dad tried to do," Rex finished looking down at the carpet of the apartment. Six get up and traced Rex's jaw line causing Rex to look up then. Six gently placed a kiss on Rex's lips. "I still love you, and I don't care what my Dad does. You are the reason I'm happy. You're the reason that I want to do better, that I want to get stronger, that I want to try harder. I could never remove you from my life because I'm hoping you'll always be there." Six wrapped his arms around Rex and whispered into his ear. "I've never felt love as strong as I do with you. My world revolves around you and only you so please believe me when I say I love you. Because everyday I will tell you I love you, forever."

Tears began to drip from Rex's eyes as his body began to shake under Six's caress. "I love you so much Six." "I love you Rex."

**SO IDK how that turned out. WOW this has become so OOC but hey it's an AU and I can do what I want…. I hope it was good. Umm so yeah….when I publish this it will prob have another AN at the bottom so go read that now cause I'm sleepy with HW to still do. But please read, review, add and message for they are my blood and wine. & I love you all.**

**Love, Silverloveless**

**This is pretty much just a filler, Rex's fam come out in the next chapter which I loved writing so that will be posted very soon due to the fact that by the 10****th**** I will be without internet so I'm going to post the one's that I have finished very soon so please stay tuned lol. Love you all.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	18. Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving**

"We're almost there," Rex said from the back seat. He was laying sideways with his head towards the passenger side so that he could look up and see Six driving in the front. "I'm so happy that you're coming home with me," Rex smiled again. They were going over thanksgiving break to stay at his Aunt's house for the break.

"So why didn't you stay with your Aunt when your Grandmother passed away," Six asked when they had first began plan their trip. "Well she my four cousins to support on her own so two more would have been a lot. She offered, but Cesar and I knew that we couldn't so that to her. When I left we gave the house to her second oldest Roger since I neither he nor I would be home at all." Rex went on to tell how Cesar probably wasn't going to be home from his tour to make Thanksgiving so it would be ok to bring Six along.

When they got there Six saw a tall proud woman was waiting at the door for them. Her skin was the same tone as Rex and her slightly graying hair was wrapped in a tight bun behind her head. "Tia Lorenza," Rex shouted as he got out of the car. "Ay Mijo como estas," he woman said smiling as she wrapped Rex in a hug. "Bien Bien Tia. Ah es mi amigo Six," Rex motioned for Six to come over. He already had all their bags in his hands. He put the bags on the ground, and extended his hand, "Hello." "Hello," she smiled at him. As they turned to walk into the house Six heard Lorenza say, " El es muy flaco y tu tambien. Hace el dice en espanol." Rex just laughed, "No, pero comprendes la lengua francesa, y entonces el entiende un poco." "Well Six it is very nice having you over. You two will stay in Flor's old room. She's having thanksgiving with her husband's family farther up north."

Rex insisted that Six take the bed while he got the floor. Rex hadn't really told his family about their relationship. They were just really good friends as far as anyone else was concerned …so far anyways. "So has my brother called," Rex asked eagerly. "Not yet," Lorenza pats Rex on the head as she leaves to the kitchen.

That night Rex and Six stayed up for a while when the rest of the house hold went to sleep. "So why did your brother join the ser vice when he sounds like he could have gotten into college easily," Six asked as he leaned over the bed side using an arm to prop his head up. Rex was flat on his back as he talked to the ceiling, "Well I was still to young to be left in the house if he was going to college, but with training he could send money to at least support me while he was gone. Here it's either college, military, or fatherhood. Thank God we never fell into the later category." Rex sighed, and leaned up to kiss Six goodnight.

(LINE BREAK)

Rex heard the sounds of pots and pan being moved in the kitchen and decided to get up. He already knew it was Tia Lorenza getting all of the food ready. I leaned in the door way for a few moments till she looked at him. "Don't just stand there. Wash your hands and start peeling the las papas," Rex sighed. Why did he decide to get up again? After a few minutes of peeling he paused, "C-Can I tell you something Tia?" "Yes Mijo anything. Wait you didn't get someone pregnant right," she gasped. "What! NO! Geez," Rex just shook his head. "I'm…I'm actually going out with Six," Rex held his breath not sure what was going to come next.

"I know." Rex stopped for a few minutes trying to comprehend what had just happened. "What! How?" She just laughed, "They way you look at him….my sister looked at your father the exact same way." She paused hesitantly then, "Does your brother know?" Rex just looked down, "No." She just nodded her head, "You do know he is coming for Christmas right?" "Yeah. Yeah I know, I'll tell him then," Lorenza only nodded. "You can come from behind the wall now Six." Rex looked back from the sink, "How did you even know he was here," he asked as Six walked out from the hallway. "When you raise four….sometimes six teenagers you lean when to search for silent footsteps and deliberate breathing." She cleaned her hands off with the towel that was on her waist, "Welcome to the family hijo." She then cupped Six's cheeks and kissed them on both sides.

"But Six, if you hurt Rex, we can bury you in Mexico and no one will be able to find you," she said as she smiled. Six just nodded slightly shocked. Looking around and he lifted up his glasses, "Do you all need help?" Lorenza's eye widened at the sight, "You know how to pick them."

(LINE BREAK)

After preparations were done that morning both Rex and Lorenza went to sleep. That just left Six alone with Rex's three other cousins Roger, Anita, and Leo that morning. "So Rex told me that you are pretty competitive," Roger said. He had come over from Rex's old house the night before. "Yeah I like to try different sports and stuff like that," Six just said not knowing where this was going. "Well I use to be an amateur boxer. In fact we still have a make shift ring in the back. If you interested, we could have a quick spar. I mean I'm sure that Rex wouldn't mind." Six just raised his eyebrow and nodded. All four of made their way to the back. "Go easy on him he still thinks he's the top, but his age is catching up with him more than he knows," Anita said.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on him," Six just said. Anita laughed and moved next to Leo. Leo helped wrap up Six's hands while he just laughed, "This is going to be so good." The two soon moved to the middle of the ring touched gloves, and Anita clapped her hands, "GO!" Roger took off moving in zig zag movements quickly. Six put his gloves up, ducking as the first punch came his way. He pushed Roger away as he regained his ground. Six's right hand swung across, and Roger didn't have enough time to react. As Six's fist almost came in contact with Roger's face he head yelling.

"Damn it Roger! How many times do I have to tell you to stop challenging people? And why my boyfriend, God you guys are so _embarrassing_. Look, you won when you were younger, and now you're a teacher get over it," Rex yelled as he walked out of the house. Anita busted out laughing, "OK one I love when Rex yells at Roger, and two you both owe me 20." "Gah I hope Tia hears me yelling cause I know you deserve a smack over the head right now," Rex finally made it to the ring side. "Why does this idiot and Leo owe you 20, Anita," Rex asked just shaking his head at Six who was just leaning over the ring's side. "Because you just told your cousins that we're going out. SO I'm guessing that Anita bet that we were going out," Six added. Rex gasped then said, "Damn it Roger. I'm going to get you," he then just jumped into the ring and began chasing Roger.

Six just laughed as he watched the two cousins race around. For the rest of the day they all hung out, and Six really did seem to hit it off with Rex's family. As dinner approached they all gathered around the table and as they said what they were thankful for Six couldn't help but look directly at Rex. "I'm thankful for this new family when I had none," he squeezed Rex's hand, and Rex continued right where he left off, "I'm thankful for my family and my boyfriend, but mostly for the love from everyone here."

(LINE BREAK)

After dinner Rex shared the bed with Six, not having to worry now about keeping the allusion up. "Tell me about your brother," Six asked as he traced a pattern down Rex's arm. Rex hesitated a bit, "He likes rules and order, but he can be so spontaneous at times. He loved to dance. He's a sergeant right now, but I always forget his companies name." Before Rex could continue, Six finished, "And your worried that he won't accept us." Rex sighed and turned in Six's embrace to lie on his back with Six curled into him, "I am. He's never been good with change, and I'm worried how he's going to react." Six traced the side of Rex's face and moved him to look into his eyes, "Don't worry. We will get through this just remember no matter what he loves you. I love you." "I love you, Goodnight."

**Familia awww. I hope this came out good. I liked writing about my OC's. Roger is pretty much what a former boxer and a math teacher. Leo is a mechanic, but his fiancé is with her parents this thanksgiving. Anita is two years younger than Rex so a sophomore in high school. I wish it was thanksgiving break…I would love a break right now. I'm supposed to be writing two papers, but this is much much more fun. LOL. So please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. **

**Love, Silverloveless**

**Geez I wish it was summer I need school to be over with already. I'm working on incorporating one or two of the new ideas you guys gave in reviews. I love them, they are brilliant. Love you all.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	19. Brothers at War

**Brothers at War**

"Yeah I know I miss you too, but I'll see you in a few hours," Rex said as he got out of Leo's car. "Ok love you," Rex said. Six was coming from to see his aunt for a few days over Christmas break then come over to Tia Lorenza's house for Christmas. It was then that he saw Cesar walk out of the house. "Bye," he said quickly. He ran up and his brother engulfed him in a hug. "Damn Rex it's good to see you. Good to see that you've grown at least a bit."

After everyone had dinner Cesar and Rex took a walk to talk. "I'm dating someone," Rex said rubbing the back of his head. "I know I can tell from your smile. Who is she," Cesar asked, he didn't see Rex's face drop.

Rex's steps stuttered for a moment before he caught up with Cesar, "That's the thing…I dating…I'm going out….with…. a guy." "Ha…good one," Cesar then turned as began to walk back to the house. "No seriously," Rex defended. "This isn't funny. What do you think Mom and Dad would say," Cesar's voice suddenly raised in volume. "I think they'd be happy for me. Like you should be," Rex yelled. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, but didn't care if any of his cousins saw. "WHAT! So I'm suppose to comeback and be happy that my brother is GAY? No!"

Rex got so mad, "NO! You're suppose to come back and be happy that you're brother's in love, and has someone who's not family that loves him back." "Bullshit. I didn't leave to fight for …for this." Rex laughed, "No you didn't ,you left to fight just to leave me. I know you were already tired of trying to support us, and you just found this as an opportunity to get away."

Cesar's fist then connected with Rex's jaw. "I did this for _US_! I went to war to support _us_!" Rex just held his jaw, "Hmm…just keep telling yourself that." This time when Cesar goes to punch Rex, Rex dragged him down, and punched Cesar. It was then that Leon and Roger pulled them apart. Lorenza came out, "Cesar you should go." "No. I'm going. Six is already coming in to town to come over for Christmas. I'll meet him and head back to college. Plus it's time that Cesar see's what it's like to be the one left behind."

(LINE BREAK)

"Take care," Roger said as he dropped Rex off a park. "Hey I'm at the park across from the high school can you come get me?" Six was confused, "I'm on my way."

When Six got there he just asked, "What happened?" He sat down next to Rex on a swing. Rex sighed, "I kind of kicked myself out of the house. I told Cesar and I just don't want to be around him right now." Six's heart tightened and ached, he knew the feeling, but to have someone who actually cared and loved you, that was something at a new level entirely. "Come on lets go," Six said getting up lifting Rex's bags. "Where," Rex whispered. "Home," Six said as if it was the simplest question in the world. It was then that Rex leaped up and clung to Six, and began to cry. "I love you," was all Rex could say for a while as Six just held him.

Six drove into the night as Rex fell asleep in the back seat. They drove to Six's and as Rex began to fall asleep for the second time that night Six whispered promises of love and reassurance as Rex slipped into sleep. There was no doubt or hate in his heart just Six.

**Yeah I know it's short, but come on. Sorry for making Cesar a bad guy. I just knew what I was going to do with him from the start. This is so short! Again I'm sorry but come on that last chapter was pretty long. If you guys have some ideas for some college experiences that you want them to go through. So please read, review, add and message for they are my blood and wine. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	20. Christmas

**Christmas**

A week or so after the fight Rex was still kind of upset. Six just stayed by him though trying to cheer him up. It was Christmas morning though when there was no longer a feel of heavy dread as the two slept in that morning. Six woke up however to an empty bed. He sighed as he got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen seeing Rex making breakfast. Six wrapped his arms around Rex's bare torso. Rex could only hum in happiness as Six began to play with the hicky that he left on Rex's neck the night before.

Later as they sat on the floor, to exchange presents Six handed Rex a small box. "I noticed you don't have one," Six said as Rex opened the present. Out Rex pulled, a silver watch with an orange face, "Wow. This is a nice watch," Rex said in some disbelief. "Do you like it?" Rex just smiled, "I love it. Now it's your turn." Rex got up and grabbed a box that was a bit bigger then handed it to Six. When Six opened it he was surprised to find a new black helmet with green racing stripes on top of it. "Well I figured since you protect me that this was a small way that I could protect you," Rex said leaning over to kiss Six.

There was a pained look on Six's face when Rex pulled back. Six traced the area on Rex's jaw where Cesar had left a mark that had already faded. Rex leaned his head further into the embrace, "YOU protect my heart Six. I could be the safest anywhere else, but the pain in my heart life gives hurts…but you. You make everything worth living again." Six sighed, and kissed Rex again. The younger almost looked close to tears.

It was then that and idea hit Six. "Get up," he said as he pulled Rex up from the floor. Six walked over to his stereo system and found a station that played some smooth Christmas music. Six took Rex's hand in his and both boys wrapped their arms around each other's waist. The calming melodies seemed to be exactly what Rex needed in that moment as they swayed back and forth just holding each other.

As their dance began to end there was a knock at the door that seemed to break their personal bubble. Six opened the door to find a delivery man with two giant packages there. "Delivery for Six White," Six just nodded his head to knowing what to expect. "Sign here please," and with that Six found himself with random packages in the middle of his living room. "No one even delivers today, well except Santa, but how did this even get here," Rex asked.

"Just open them I guess," Six said handing Rex some scissors. "Babe! There's a full four course mean in this one," Rex lit up at the site of the food. "I'm sure that my Dad is just trying to buy my love," Six answered. "Hell, food works for me," Rex laughed. Rex moved to open one of the smaller food container, "Tortillas de sucrose! I haven't had these in forever." Six raised and eyebrow, knowing that that was probably put in there just for Rex. They both looked in the next box and even found a few gifts for them. It was then that Six was sure that his Dad must have included Rex, since there were a few tags that had Rex's name on them. Six was use to getting gifts that he usually needed in life, but Rex lit up. Six was just happy to see his love smile.

(LINE BREAK)

Later that evening when Rex was in the shower Six called his Dad. "Hey. Yeah we got them. Thanks. Rex really enjoyed all of the gifts." Six heard his Dad hum on the other side of the line, "Good. I'm sorry I couldn't be there…I'm sorry I couldn't be there most of the time." Six just said, "It's fine dad…Merry Christmas." White just responded, "Merry Christmas Son."

When Rex came out of the shower they finished getting dinner ready. They both continued to share stories of their past Christmases as they dug in. They laughed and joked over the dinner and additional sides that Rex had made.

"It sucks that we're not going to share a class anymore," Rex sighed as he began to clear the table after dinner. Six kissed Rex on the forehead, "Well it's fine you still need basics, and I need to start moving in to upper level classes." Rex smiled, "Yeah I know, but we'll still have coffee dates right?" "Of Course."

After letting their stomachs settle Six spoke, "Are you ready for your next present?" Rex perked up again, "OH I get another one?" Rex looked like a little kid. Six got up and leaned to over to kiss Rex deeply. "Man I must have been a good boy." Six smiled, "Oh you're been the best."

Rex got up then, and began to move into the bedroom. Six got up to go check the rest of the apartment, but not before smacking Rex on the ass as he left. When Six was done he walked into the bedroom with a very naked Rex using a Santa Hat to cover his crotch. "Wow Rex you're a perv," Six said. Rex pouted but Six quickly said, "And I love it." Rex giggled. "Are you ready for your present Rex?" Rex nodded, "When stop keeping me waiting." With that Six picked Rex up, and threw the Santa hat against the wall.

**Sorry I deprived you all of the smexiness that is SeX. In two more there will be a well written smut scene so just wait for that. Please continue to review, and review that last smex scene so that I can see how to improve my writing. I love you all. So please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**

**BTW two chapter upload because as I said when I go home *tomorrow* cough cough I will have very limited access to the internet. So it will be a while so please at least add this to alert so you don't miss a thing. Love you all. Still. PSS. Review lol. OH and don't use Master Toons to watch cartoons is gives you viruses. Yeah I was almost out a computer but the tech at my campus fixed it they are amazing.**

** Love, Silverloveless**


	21. Illness and Worry

**Illness and Worry**

Six gently knocked on the dorm that Rex and Noah shared. Noah opened the door, "He's still in bed. I don't think he knows you're coming." "Did you take him to Bowlin," Six asked taking of his usual green jacket, wondering if his boyfriend went to the college outpatient health suite. "No a nurse came over since he was too weak to move." It was then that Rex spoke, "Noah save the unicorns they need to go rescue mama monster."

Noah let out a small chuckle, "He's been like that all day. The nurse said that that's all due to his fever that's started to break. Make sure he takes Tylenol every four hours till his fever breaks. If by tomorrow it doesn't then call the Nurse again." Noah moved around his room packing his bag; he had to leave for an internship interview and would be gone the whole weekend.

"His fever should break tonight thought, just keep pushing Gatorade on him," Noah said. "Just call me if you need anything. I'll get back to you as soon as I can." He looked back to Rex, "Feel better ok." "Noah go save them," Rex said his voice horse, but soon he feel back asleep. "I will buddy. I will," Noah then turned to Six, "Good luck." "Thanks," with that Noah left and Six was left to look after his sick boyfriend.

Six moved to change the wet towel over Rex's forehead. The afternoon had passes with Rex sleeping through most of it as Six worked on homework. It was then that Rex began to cry. "What hurts," Six's voice sounded pained. "Nothing. I'm scared," Rex confessed. "Why?" Rex's head shook back and forth, "What if Six disappears. I don't want to know, but it's so scary. Don't tell Six, I don't want him to worry even more." Six smiled down at his lover. Rex's face was no longer as flushed as before, but his temperature was still worrying Six.

"Ok, I wont' tell him, but I'll tell you something," Six whispered close to Rex's ear. As Rex's eyes began to close again, "Six would never leave you he loves you so much."

As night began to set Six was worried. Rex began to shiver and shake as his body poured sweat. Six held him for the rest of the night trying to get Rex to drink Gatorade once in a while. When it was finally over Six sighed in relief. Rex was sound asleep and his temperature had returned to normal.

(LINE BREAK)

Early the next morning Rex was fully aware of his surroundings. "Can you help me into the shower," he said as he sat up slowly. Six was there in seconds supporting Rex as he moved his feet to the floor. "Are you sure you should be moving," Six said. "I just need a shower and change my sheets," Rex said trying and not succeeding in trying to remove his shirt. Six sighed knowing how stubborn Rex would be.

He got up and prepared the shower, and helped to get Rex undressed. Rex leaned against Six as the two entered the shower. Six ran a cold shower to help further cool Rex's body. He gently washed his younger lover's body giving support to the still weak Rex. "Just hold on to me. It's almost over," Six said over the rushing of the water.

When it was over, Six then moved in front of Rex and began to dry Rex's body. He gently patted down Rex and got him into a pair of cotton boxers. Six moved Rex to sit at his desk as Six moved to change Rex's sheets. When Rex moved to the bed he loved the feel of the dry sheets against his skin. Six moved to put on a pair of boxers that he knew Rex had stolen from him. When he found them he made his way back over to Rex. "I'm still cold," Rex muttered smiling slowly to Six. Six got into bed and just held Rex.

Rex didn't make a full recovery till a two more days later. But Six stayed by Rex the whole time, and even defended Rex when Noah made fun of his hallucinatory statements.

**Just more fluff. Don't worry the good stuff is in the next chapter. Oh so I have no idea what they should do next so if you have ideas please tell me. I love you all still, so please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine, and you all make me smile. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	22. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

Rex made his way over to Six's after school, knowing that Six was waiting for him. As Six opened the door for him Rex could smell the start of dinner cooking. Rex kissed Six gently on the lips as he said, "Happy Valentine's Day." "Mmm…Happy Valentine's Day love," Six smiled.

Rex sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen as he watched Six move back and forth getting dinner together. "So how was your day," Six asked as he leaned over the island and kissed Rex again. Rex smirked then, "Good you know had lunch with Andrew then a quick make out session on welding table." Six's hands stilled for a moment, but continued on. When he turned around he saw the wondering smirk that was on Rex's face, and decided to just play along.

"Oh that's good. Yeah right after Aikido practice today Edgar and I had a quickie in the showers afterwards. Aren't those afternoon delights the best," Six gave Rex an evil grin. Six leaned in again, and kissed Rex awkwardly on the cheek. "Don't start things that you can't finish babe," Six said as he turned to finish cooking. "Oh don't worry I intend to finish this," Rex called out afterwards.

(LINE BREAK)

After dinner was served; Six brought over a plate with a red napkin covering the dish. "Happy Valentine's Day," Six said as he lifted the napkin. In front of Rex was a plate of tortillas de sucrose with 'I love you' written in chocolate sauce. "How did you get these," Rex asked as he bit into the first one. "I called your Aunt for the recipe, they're like making pancakes," Six laughed. "Um…no they're not. Not at all," Rex said confused. "Yeah I know this is the second batch," Six confessed. Rex just laughed.

After Rex ate his first one, he got up and went to the fridge to make an exchange. "How did you hide these from me," Six asked looking at the chocolate covered strawberries. Rex just laughed, "With my awesome charm." Rex moved Six to lie back on the couch as he lay over his lover. He picked up the first strawberry, and said, "Open up." Six did as he was told, and Rex slowly traced Six's lips. Six loved the feel of the cool chocolate moving over his lips. Rex gently pushed the strawberry into Six's mouth as he bit into the fruit.

That continued on till they got to the last strawberry. Rex quickly cut of the stem of the strawberry and stuck it into Six's mouth letting the chocolate face outward. It was then that Rex pushed himself up, and began to slowly, gently suck the chocolate off of the strawberry. Six watched as those hot lips surrounded the edge of the fruit wondering what those lips would look like with his cock in between them. Their lips grew closer and closer as Rex took more of the fruit in.

When their lips finally touched Rex bit into the fruit. Six bit his other part and moved his glasses off. Softly their lips met again. A few moments and Six's lips grazed Rex's bottom lip seeking attention. Rex opened his mouth and both were greeted with the reverse tastes of what the other had in their mouths the moment before. The chocolate and sweet taste of strawberry mixed so wonderfully. It was then that Rex pulled back and began to kiss down Six's jaw line following the contours down to his neck. Six was taken back by Rex making the first moves, but leaned back and let him continue none the less.

It was then that he felt Rex's hands pluck at the buttons on his jeans. Rex looked up into Six's eyes asking for some permission. Six could only nod as Rex smirked, and looked back down. Once the button was undone Rex got up and pulled Six up towards the bedroom. They both quickly shed there clothes as they made their way over.

There lips met again in hot passionate movements as Rex pushed Six onto the bed as the back of Six's knees hit the bed's edge. Six was then back in the movement, but even more so by the dominating presence that Rex had taken. Rex began to kiss down Six's chest till he got to the black boxers that graced Six's thin pale hips. Six's breath was hitched as Rex pulled them down using his teeth.

"R-Rex what are you doing," Six stuttered out. Rex just smirked as he kissed at Six's thighs. "Giving you a great Valentine's Day gift," Rex smiled as the then kissed at the tip of Six's cock. Six hissed a breath in at the new feeling. Before Six could even recover Rex took in the tip of Six's dick hollowing out his cheeks as he went. Slowly he worked his way down Six's member swallowing and relaxing his throat as he went. The amazing heat that wrapped itself around Six's member was something that he had never experienced before.

"Ah God Rex," Six panted out as he felt Rex's fingers dig harder into his thighs. Six's hands threaded through Rex's short hair. Rex smirked around his mouth load, and pulled back with the sound of an obscene pop. "Oh fuck Rex," Six practically moaned as he saw Rex lick his lips. "Just wait love, just wait," Rex said as he reached over to the side draws and pulled out a bottle of lube. "Do you want to do the honors or shall I," Rex asked. Six bit his lower lip, "I'll do it."

Six quickly lubed up his finger before he threw the bottle of the bed to be forgotten till the next morning. Slowly he prepped Rex loving the sounds that were pouring out of that sinful mouth that he had been filling only a few moments before. "Haa…" Rex gasped in as Six found that delicious spot within him.

Rex moved to grab at Six's hand and moved it out of him. He kept a strong grasp as he laid Six back and moved over him. Rex rose up on his knees as he slowly lowered himself onto Six's dick. When Rex was full he moved Six's hand to his own cock. "Six you fill me so good," Rex finally spoke after a few moments. "Oh I know you love it babe," Six laughed as he thrust up into Rex. That's when something snapped in Rex. He raised himself up, and thrust himself down with so much more force.

That tight heat that was drilling itself over Six was so perfect. Six wrapped his hand around Rex tighter, and rolled his hips more and more. Rex met every thrust that Six gave to him, and increased the force. Both bodies grew closer and closer. "I love you Rex," Six said as he began to cum into his lover. At the feel of being filled, Rex could only whimper as he came.

Rex fell forward onto Six's chest, and the two gave gentle touches as their breathing returned to normal. They kissed again gently before Rex whispered, before they both fell asleep, "I told you I could finish this." Six just chuckled and agrees as he wrapped his arms closer around Rex as they fell asleep together.

**When will this be up? No idea.** **Oh and yes the beginning was just Rex and Six joking around. Oh I saw Haunted recently on youtube. I have to say I love Cesar he is so cool and such a weird geek. Not as hot as Six btw where the hell has he been? Oh but I saw Badlands can I say DAMN!Six he was so hot wit all of his ninja moves. That was so so good lol. Remember read, review, add, and message, and I guess wait and see when I can post. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	23. Fear of the Unknown

**Fear of the Unknown**

"Well Mr. Knight it seems that so far your eye sight is doing just fine," the optometrist Dr. Lemon said. As Lemon moved to turn the lights brighter Six replaced his sunglasses. "Now," Lemon looked down at his paperwork, "You are making sure to keep your eyes as covered as possible right?"

"Yes. They are never exposed to direct or hash light," Six said following up the question. "Good, Good," Dr. Lemon said still looking over his charts. "Now I can not stress the fact enough that you need to take care of yourself. If not then in the future there is the possibility that you can go blind." The room seemed to take on a constricting silence, and Six fell into a daze.

He was only taken out of that moment from it when he felt a hand fall onto his shoulder, "But that will only happen if you don't continue to protect yourself. The way that you've been going so far shows that you do have what it takes to not even risk that." "Right, thanks Doc," Six said as he got up. He made his way out of the doctor's office not really knowing what to do. A heavy dread filled itself into his stomach, and as he revved up his bike he only hoped that it would leave soon.

When he got back to his apartment the dread was still in his stomach. He opened his phone he saw that Rex had texted him. "If you got the ride then I got the food Love." Six smiled and texted back, "I'll pick you up in 5." Six looked at his watch; it was already 20 past 6 and he knew it would get dark soon.

That's when it hit him. He knew where he was going to take Rex for dinner. As he rode over on his bike he hoped that he could hide the fear that clenched and released in his stomach. He rode up on the street next to Rex's dorm. There he saw his young love dressed in a white tee with blue jeans the typical young teen look. "Dear prince," Six proclaimed as he raised his visor, "your stallion awaits." Rex just smiled, "Ah yes my Knight in shining armor has arrived." It was then that Rex burst out into laughter. "What gives," Six asked confused. "Your name is Knight so my Knight literally did just show up."

Six just grinned, and rolled his eyes. He opened up one of the side saddles that he had mounted on his bike, and Rex added his small lunch bag into the side. "Where to," Rex asked as he put on his helmet. He now uses Six's old helmet while Six uses the one that Rex had gotten him for Christmas. "Oh don't worry you'll love it," Six smiled as he raced off.

Before Rex knew it he had found himself in an open clearing that was surrounded by trees. The place was almost isolated from the small path that they had to take to get here. "This place is amazing." Rex busted out his homemade sandwiches as Six spread a blanket that he had brought along. The sun was already setting so there were spots of light that showed through the tree that soon gave way to night. They were luck that it was a full moon to provide light for then, but Six also had a small flashlight that hung down from his wrist. "I found it once a while back, and I knew that I wanted to take you here one day," Six said wrapping his arms around Rex.

Rex turned around in Six's arms. "Babe you know you can tell me what's wrong. I can feel that something is up…so what is it." Six's eyebrow rose in surprise at how well Rex could read him, "Wow." Six sighed then, and then sat down on the blanket. "You know how I have and eye condition right," Six asked. Rex nodded his head, and waited for Six to continue. "I went to the optometrist to get them checked like I do every 6 months, and I was just reminded…well if I don't take care of them." Six hesitated in that moment and Rex laid his hand over Six's. "That in the future there is the possibility that I can go blind," Six ended that sentence in a whisper.

Six grabbed on tightly to Rex's hands. "I'm just worried, scared even of what could happen in the future," Six said. Rex brought Six down to rest against his chest. "It's ok to be scared. It's ok to be worried. But you don't need to be scared that you'll go through this alone. I'll be there, and if worse come to worse…never doubt that I won't be there. I love you Six, and I'll always be there."

That ball of anxiety that was in Six's gut seemed to vanish in that next second. Six just engulfed Rex in a massive hug. "Thank you. Thank you," Six just seemed to repeat those words till Rex just kissed his older lover to get him quiet. "How about we go back to your place, and I can show you how much I really love you," Rex smiled. Six gave Rex a few more chaste kisses then said, "Sounds like a wonderful plan."

**I love GR lol. This is dedicated to Aslan is love and RandomDraggon for their prompts in that order. Hmm…I should do a stand alone fic for Andrew and Edgar in the next story or just add more of a back story for them in another fic. How long do you all want it? I was just going to write and finish Rex's freshman year, but do you want his second year as well? Idk I need to think about this, but I do want input. I already know how it ends but what more to add hmm? So please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	24. Quiet Days and Comfortable Arms

**Quiet Days and Comfortable Arms**

The sound of an alarm went off disturbing the silence of Andrew's room. A heavy hand searched for the alarm clock before finding its target. Eyes stayed closed till his mind grew more and more aware of what was going on. Andrew sighed and threw his comforter off of him. He walked lazily to his bathroom, his long blue pajama bottoms dragging as he walked. He stripped out of his clothes as he ran the shower. It was then that a head popped out from the door frame.

"Hey do you want eggs and pancakes," Edgar asked before surveying the nice view in front of him. "E there is a reason that we have separate rooms you horn dog," Andrew said as he tested the water. "Yeah but you never cover up anymore. Plus how do you expect me to resist," Edgar answered trying to defend his wandering eyes. "I don't but not first thing in the morning, especially after last night. Why don't you go make my eggs please?" Edgar just laughed, "Yeah well how about you shave too." As Edgar left, Andrew looked in the mirror feeling his scruff, "Nah."

Edgar heard the shower go off after a while, and loaded the food he made onto plates and set them at the table. As Andrew came in to the kitchen, Edgar spoke, "Did you finish your assignment last night?" "Yeah but it wasn't till around 4 so I stayed in my room to not bother you."

That was the whole point of the two still keeping their things in separate rooms. One would usually have a project, and the other would distract them without even knowing it. It also helped if there was an argument going on and one denied sex from the other. "Well I have today off, and my homework is done so what do you want to do," Edgar offered.

"I want to do _nothing_, have to worry about _nothing_ as _nothing_ happens," Andrew answered. Edgar could see the tired look in Andrew's eyes and only smiled at him. "Well why don't you, go lay down in my room, and do _nothing_ as I clean in here. The bed is already made, and the blinds are already drawn," Edgar said getting up, and collecting Andrew's dirty plate. "But my favorite pillow isn't there," Andrew said. He grabbed Edgar's wrist gently, and looked up into those beautiful green eyes. A simple smile spread out on Edgar's face, "It will arrive shortly. But in the mean time, go set the air con colder, and start warming up the bed."

Andrew knew that Edgar really didn't like when the apartment was cold, but he only complained about it when he was out of Andrew's arms. Andrew on the other hand loved the cold; he loved the snow, the slush, and the frost that followed. Edgar on the other hand had only ever seen snow once, and did not like freezing in his own house.

When Edgar wondered back into his room he was greeted with the site of his lover splayed out against his dark red sheets. "Hey move, you're not the little spoon," Edgar said as Andrew woke up out of his lull. "What why?" As Edgar moved into the bed he answered, "Because I don't want your stubble to rub a raw spot on my chest. If you shaved then it would have been different."

Andrew just smirked as Edgar settled in his chest. The feel of cooler skin coming into contact with his sent a wave of goose bumps across his skin, but soon enough the warmth from his lover transferred onto his skin. Edgar felt the rise and fall of Andrew's chest. The soft skin under his head, and the feel of Andrew's hand wrap around the base of his back all bringing him back to the perfect moment that they created.

Andrew's face settled into Edgar's black hair inhaling the scent deeply, memories of holding his lover coming back to him. They stayed like that for a few hours, just enjoying not having to do anything. It was rare to have any time at all to see each other, but to just hold each other in absolute silence was something legendary.

After a while, an annoying ring tone went off. Edgar rolled to the edge of the bed and reached blindly for his phone. "Hello." Andrew could hear murmuring in the back ground, but only heard Edgar's part of the conversation. "No. Yeah I'm sure. Rex I get it, but I'm staying here. Tell Six we'll go out tomorrow…. Because I'm in bed with Andrew right now," Andrew laughed out loud as he heard the other side go quiet. "Bye," Edgar answered. "That Rex," Andrew asked. "Yeah. He wanted to go out right now, but I don't want to move. Do you?"

It was quiet as a smile grew on Andrew's face, "No this is a nice quiet day." Edgar only dug deeper into Andrew's grasp, "And these arms are just too comfortable."

"But call him back and tell them to come over for dinner, it would be rude to deny them a meal made by your hands," Andrew lifted Edgar's hands and kissed them. "OK fine, but you're the one that has to go out for groceries. We are completely out of everything," Edgar said. Andrew just sighed, but was soon out of bed, and on his way to the store.

**Just a cute lil Andrew/Edgar fic. If you all like you can also imagine this as a bit of a future fic from Rex loves the Alphabet. Honestly I'm tired. Just got my first job that's why everything is so quiet and calm because that's all I really want right now lol. Please send more prompts. I want to write their second year, but I need more prompts. Summer is coming soon how should they spend it? Read, Review, Add, and message for they are my blood and wine. I love ya all. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	25. Dinner with Friends

**Dinner with Friends**

"Yeah….ok; are you sure I mean we wouldn't want to be interrupting anything," Rex said finishing the sentence in a whisper. After a few moments, "Yeah ok; what time then…Alright we'll be there then." Rex hung up his cell, and walked into Six's little den of an office. "Edgar and Andrew want to have us over for dinner," Rex said as he draped his arms around Six's neck. Six was still typing out his latest chemical equivalence paper. "Mmm…sounds good what time." "Around seven," It was then that Rex tilted Six's glasses up, and kissed him on the side of Six's eye.

"I'm going to go change," Rex said as he started towards the door. "What why you look fine," Six said. "Really Six, I'm in a wifebeater and sweatpants," It was then that Six focused on what he was really wearing. "Oh well you still look good no matter what," Six smirked. "Always the charmer," Rex trailed off as he left the room. Six continued to work on his paper till Rex walked back in looking for his shoes. "Why would they be in here," Six said as he saved his work, and put his computer to sleep. "You never know where I leave my shoes," Rex answered. Six had learned the hard way that that was usually true. He never tripped on them, but on more than one time he has accidently sat on one.

"Check the kitchen," Six said getting up as he got ready to head out. As Rex moved to get his shoes finally on, he stood up straight, and felt Six come around and turn him. He looked up in a slightly confused look, Six thinking that Rex looked cute in that moment. It was then that Six leaned in for a kiss, and Rex responded. Rex pulled back with a smirk, "I take it you're ready to go." "Yeah I was just getting one last pick me up," Six said.

They made their way down the stairs, and Six uncovered his bike from the protective sheet. They mounted up, and were soon on their way to Andrew's and Edgar's place. As they knocked on the door of the bigger apartment network they were greeted by Andrew. "The better half is stuck in the kitchen right now," he said as Rex and Six walked in. "What's he making," Rex asked as he made his way to say hi to Edgar. "Chicken Quesadillas with rice and beans," Edgar said as they both entered into the kitchen. They made small talk as Rex leaned against the counter talking to Edgar while Andrew and Six made their way to the living room. "Listen Andrew can I ask you something," Six whispered. "Sure," Andrew whispered right back. "Do you ever get tired of Mexican food," Six asked honestly wondering if Andrew had ever had this similar problem.

Andrew could only snicker quietly before he answered, "In the beginning I did, but if I ever brought it up then Edgar would just say 'well then make your own food', and he didn't cook for me for the rest of the week. I mean sure you have to run a few more laps every week to keep the calories down, but I love when he cooks for me." Six just nodded knowing Rex would have probably responded in a similar way probably or worse he could just make Rex sad.

"Babe set the table," was yelled from the kitchen. Six made a motion to move before he heard Andrew say, "I think that's me." Six scratched the back of his head and muttered a, "Right." Soon the food was served, and they were all eating. They sat and told stories of how their weeks went, and just sat and talked like friends did.

"Are you up to watching some TV for a while," Edgar offered. "Yeah I'd like that," Rex said looking at Six for a confirmation. Six just nodded his head, and all four settled on the couch. Rex curled into Six's side while Andrew rested his head against Edgar's chest. After a bit of time pasted by Six and Edgar's eyes locked, and a smile grew from their face. Six knew that Edgar was just as happy as Six was to have friends that were comfortable and understood. It was something that some male couples had, but with a friendship as deep as theirs was just something special.

**I need prompts lol. Hope ya'll's summer is going well. Remember stay hydrated. Yeah Idk what else to say till I say I want new GR episodes, or at least access to the internet so watch the episodes on line. IDK if I mentioned, but the day before my biggest final I watch GR on the internet while looking over notes. Lol silly college story that GR as created in my mind. BTW there is another story in Rex loves Drabbles about this story, but with a mature twist the warnings will be at the top, but since I have yet to write it only the idea so far I hope it will come out well. So please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	26. True Meaning of Finals

**True Meaning of Finals**

Heaviness settled on the house, and the only movement followed by the sound of the ceiling fan spinning in the living room. "Rex…REX," Six practically shouted at the younger man sitting on the floor. Rex held up his index finger showing that he would respond in a minute. Six just stood with his eyebrow raised in confusion. "Sorry babe. What," Rex said looking up at Six. "It's three already. Are you hungry," Six asked, a face of confusion filling Rex's sight.

In that next moment Rex's stomach echoed and answer, and Rex fell onto his back. "Ay Dios Mio…my stomach is yelling at me! Six! Six! It's trying to eat me." Six just shook his head, "What do you expect? You've been studying all morning, through breakfast and lunch. I have no idea how you can concentrate for so long. This is your second round of finals I thought that you would have figured it out." "Ahh…"Rex just groaned from the floor. His hand rose up from and seemed to collapse back onto his chest. "So I take it you want me to fix you something," Six said as he walked into the kitchen.

A faint mumble came from the kitchen as Six looked into the fridge. He decided to make sandwiches, it was easy and quick, and by the sound of Rex's moans he knew that he needed it quick. As he walked back in Rex was still on the floor clutching his stomach. "Geez, Dramatic much," Six said, setting the plate on the coffee table in front of Rex.

Rex took over the living room while Six used his den to study in. This was day one of dead days, and Rex had his first final in two days. Six didn't have his till the following Monday so he was going at a slower calm pace.

After a while Six rose his glass, "To the true meaning of Finals." Rex shot him a puzzled look, "What are you talking about?" Six smiled, "The whole reason you're re-cramming. '**F**uck **I** **N**ever **A**ctually **L**earned this **S**hit'; that's how Callan survived his first year." Rex sighed, "I'm so tired already! Also I didn't know that there really was a true meaning for finals beyond unnecessary torture."

"Just wait summer is just around the corner," Six said. "Just a week then I'll be back with Roger," Rex said a small sigh escaping his lips. He continued, "You're helping Noah and I move out later right?" Six chuckled, "Yeah I am. Listen; for half of the summer I go home, and I know you want to spend time with your family, but if you want you can….well come home with me." Rex's eyebrow's rose in surprise, and his mouth was slightly agape. The room stayed silent, and Six drew his hands into his lap. "I-I mean if you don't want to that's fi-" "Six. I love you," Rex smiled as he cut of Six.

"Oh," Six mumbled. Rex leaned in as if expecting something, "I love you too," Six continued. Rex just laughed as he popped another chip in his mouth. "So you wouldn't mind me living with you thing summer?" "No," Six agreed. "I'll get my own room thought. You know to save my virtue from being taken in the darkness of the night," Rex smiled. "Of course," Six said not even a smile playing on his lips, "I take your virtue very seriously, and it will be protected." Rex laughed then grew quiet.

"Even when I know I'm going to see you this summer…I'm still going to miss you," Rex sighed. He got up and sat in Six's lap. Six's arms wrapped around Rex, and nuzzled into Rex's hair. "I know baby. Can you believe that we've known each other for around nine months already? It feels like it's been forever, and I just want it to be even longer." Rex turned and pushed Six onto the floor laying himself over him. After a few moments Six spoke again, "You know we would probably be a lot more comfortable if we were laying on a bed." Rex laughed, "How about I study for a few hours then we just hold each other."

Six could only smile, "Sounds perfect." Six got back up, and took the empty plates to the sink. When he walked back into the living room to find Rex moved back into the position he was in right before he had walked in. Six smiled at Rex. The look of concentration in his eyes, the tapping of his pencil as he tried to figure something out, and the cute way he looked as he took in more information. His eyes lingered in on his amazing lover, and realized that even in this simple moment he fell in love with Rex even more.

**I totally had a GR dream. I was a providence agent it was pretty cool, but I saw Holiday and Gatlocke together and was like what? But I was more focused on Rex because he was MPreg. Like the full nine months I was like whoa *I've been reading a lot of MPreg recently* Of course it was Six's but like later in the dream Gatlocke kissed Six and Rex saw and I was like NO. Then we had to climb a mountain, but Rex had to stay behind cause he's preg duh, no mountain climbing for him, and Six confessed to me that he only loved Rex. Then in the end Rex punch Gatlocke out, and he forgave Six. Then the dream shifted so idk what else happened.**

**Yes Kleiss will come in later and as long as it's summer the stores will taken place in the summer. Also if you want to see a specific character just message me.*Sorry for such a long Author's note, but I was really like excited about my dream.* So please read, review, add and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	27. Familia

**Familia**

_Text message written by Rex_. Text message written by Six.

"Roger have you seen my tie," Rex yelled as he walked around his room looking for his boots. Roger walked in with a striped white and blue tie to Rex murmuring incoherent words, "Stupid…where are they…." "Primo it's right here. You left it on the table at breakfast," he continued, "Since when did you start wearing actually ties, not the zipper ones." Rex smiled, "Six taught me how to make a Windsor knot after our third date. Hey fix your buttons you forgot one at the top."

Roger looked down, "Stupid button," he muttered as he turned back to his room. Rex smiled and made his was through the house. It no longer looked like the house he had grown up in all those years ago. He was thankful to Roger for that and for letting him live in it again. He passed by Cesar's old room, and it was still bittersweet to thing of that as his brother's room. He hadn't heard from Cesar since then, but he still talked to Aunt Lorenza so he wasn't as worried.

"Hurry up Rex we need to be at the hall in a bit if we want to make it for the comeda at six. Mom said that she and Anita are already on there way _y_ the rest well be there in a bit," Roger hadn't even finished pressing his jacket when he was already grabbing his keys. "_Yah_ I already heard you five minutes ago," Rex laughed. By the time they got in the car Roger had already calling his girlfriend that was going to meet him there. "Ok so how are we related to Jenine," Rex asked. "Ok…our parents are second cousins to her mom which means that….we share the same great-great grandparents…I think. Look it's a Quinceañera for the familia so we're going. Plus I doubt you've seen the whole family in a long time."

Rex only nodded his head, "Yeah but I don't know. I'm just gonna hate trying to avoid all the questions of how's school, meet any girls yet, why didn't you bring anyone, blah, blah, and blah." "Don't worry about it cuz that's just how they are. They're all stuck in the old ways and tradition of the past." Rex just thought, 'Just like Cesar.'

Roger added on, "Plus Anita is expecting a few dances tonight, she's been sad since her dance partner if off at college." Rex just smiled, "I will admit I do miss dancing."

By the time they arrived they hopped in the serving line seeing that Tia Lorenza and Anita were already sitting close to Leo, his family, Anita and her own as well. "Geez, and I thought Mom and I would take long," Anita said teasing in her voice. "Shut up," Rex said messing up her hair. "Mom!" she yelled. "And here I was thinking that you two were maturing already," Lorenza said in a sigh then laughed. "Yeah Rex mature? No. Getting older? Yeah," Anita laughed again.

"Rex here comes is your second cousin Róman," Rex looked up and saw his second cousin coming. Rex stood as Róman came and gave him a hug, "Cuz how have you been." "Good, good. Got out for the summer so I came home, and you, what are you up to," Rex asked a true smile spreading out on his face. "Same man, just got back from Tech a while ago. Freshman year was just like…damn," Róman said trailing off. "I know tell me about it. At least next year we'll be better prepared," Rex added. "I know thank God. Hey next semester come visit for a bit." "That sounds awesome. I would love too," they talked for a few more minutes before Rex went back to eating.

"Uncle Rex," Rex looked down and saw his little second cousin, Flor's daughter, looking at the floor. "Yes Lina," Rex said picking her up in his arms. "Will you dance with me later," she asked. "Of course little Lina, it would be my honor." Lian just giggled and ran back to Flor's side. He looked around and saw all of his cousins together with someone and in that instant his heart ached for Six.

'_Hey I miss you_,' he text messaged Six. A few minutes later he got a reply, 'I miss you too. How is the birthday?' '_It's going good. There's a bunch of family here so its cool but kinda awkward._' 'Why is it awkward?' '_Well cause some of the family is fighting with the other side and yeah…_' 'Well I'm thinking about you and I hope that that is not awkward.' Rex could only smile as he sent back, '_Not at all_.'

Before Rex could receive another text the procession started, and the damas and their escorts came out. It was then that he saw Jenine for the first time. "Oh man now I remember her. Anita remember at Tio Braulio and Tia Rosemarie's wedding; we went outside to run around, and we accidently pushed one of our cousins in the mud? That's her," Rex said as he whispered in Anita's ear. "Oh man! I remember that and Mom got so mad at us for making her cry." Rex just shook his head, "That was a long time ago. Do you think she'll remember?"

"No idea cuz," it wasn't till after a while that they got her full answer. "Rex and Anita don't think that I've forgotten what happened all those years ago," Jenine said as she walked around saying hello to everyone else. "Oh hey. You look beautiful, how have you been," Rex smiled a small amount of embarrassment flowing through him. She could only smile, "I've been good. The family says you were at college this year. I hope that everything went well." "Yeah it was a lot of fun, and I really enjoyed it," he answered. "Well I expect a dance later as a gift," She said picking up the side of her wide dress trying to make it down an aisle to see other relatives. "Sure thing."

Rex didn't think he was going to miss dancing for a while after the party. After the first few dances he was dancing every single dance afterwards. First it was Anita, then Lina, Jenine, Tia Lorenza, Flor, then his other cousins Rose, Samantha, and Megan. He wasn't able to check his phone, but he knew that Six must have texted him. Even after he ran out of relatives to dance with some girls began to ask him to dance. It wasn't till the cake was served that he was able to check his phone. '_I can't wait to see you soon_.' '_Sorry for the wait was dancing_.' 'You were dancing for two hours.' '_Yeah well if you see the number of women that I kind of even remotely know you would understand the two hours._' 'Well as long as it isn't any men; then I don't care.' '_Oh don't worry there is only one man that I would even dare to dance with._' 'Oh and he would love to see you dance.' Rex smiled and took a picture of himself smiling at the camera, '_That's the best I can give you till I teach you how to really dance this summer._' 'Oh I can't wait for those lessons.'

"Primo there is a new line of women waiting for you," Roger said his arm around his date. Sure enough when Rex looked up he saw a few hopeful faces. '_The women have returned._' 'I bet you would have wished for this a year ago.' '_Maybe, but that's only because I had not yet meet my true love._' 'Well he will be thinking of you constantly, but I think it's best you not keep the women waiting. Just remember to tell them to keep their hands to themselves. That's my job.' '_Love you_.' 'Love you too.'

**Half was written before I went to my cousin's Quince and the other was written when I came back. Sorry for the slang, but that's how I talk with my cousins. It's summer; sorry for no final's story, but there will be flashbacks as apart of another story probably. **

**The next-next part will come in pieces because I think it's going to be kinda long. Oh the reason Lina calls Rex Uncle is because that's what I use to do with my cousin because he was older then me, and no one ever corrected me. And I've never pushed a cousin in the mud I'm innocent. But please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	28. Running Secrets

**Running Secrets**

"Yes Tia. I will be careful. Yeah I know. I'm not going to drink. I know. Yeah," Rex laughed, "I'm going to have my own room. I'll call you later tonight ok?" Rex was sitting in the passenger seat watching the scenery around him pass by. They had traveled around four hours from Rex's town over to Six's, his aunt on the phone with him since about an hour ago. He shut his phone, looking down fondly at it before he moved to take Six's hand in his own.

Rex sat a little taller as they turned onto a long drive, the closest neighbor's house half a mile away. "Wow," Rex could only mutter as they drove up to a three story house that was surrounded by a huge lawn. "Well we're here," Six said. "I'll say," Rex said his jaw still opened. "Well yeah," Six muttered. He got out of the car as Rex stepped out taking it all in. "Come on lets get inside so you can get settled," Six said coming up from behind Rex with his bag. Rex just followed silently wondering just how rich Six really was.

They entered in through the side door. The place was amazingly furnished. They first walked into the kitchen that was roughly the size of Noah and Rex's dorm from last year. "Here's the kitchen, the living room is right through there. Come on up then," Six said as they reached the stairs. "The Second floor has my Dad's room and his office when ever he's here," Rex looked around at the very clean floor, "A spare bedroom is also located here."

When Rex made a move forward Six tangled his hand with Rex's. "You're room is on the third floor," Six smiled as if he knew a secret. Rex just shrugged his shoulders, and continued up; glad at that moment he wasn't carrying his bags. "You'll be in my room…well it's also your room now, but there's plenty of space, and a private bathroom so you're virtue will be guarded." Rex just laughed, "Really are you sure that it's my morals that need to be guarded because I think that yours may also be in danger some of these nights as well," Rex said.

"Oh really well then maybe I shouldn't open my doors to such risk then," Six smiled at the pout that appeared on Rex's face. "How about you unpack first then we can figure out the dangers of cohabitation," Six warned, sarcasm dripping from his sentence. "What are you my nanny," Rex laughed. Six raised and eyebrow at the comment, "Well if you don't listen then maybe you'll be punished." Rex's eyes widened at the prospect, "Oh Really," Rex smiled.

"Where do I put my stuff," Rex looked around taking the full view of Six's room in. It was a wide attic. A large king bed with dark green sheets was off to the shorter wall as a three tall dark black wood bookcases made up the opposite wall. Against the longer side was there was a desk that faced towards the door that held Six's laptop and a printer. On the right side of the door there was a punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling.

What Rex marveled at was the shelves of katana swords and other weapons that decorated the wall facing the door. "Do you know how to use all of those," Rex asked shocked. Six just looked over at the wall, "Yeah. I had to earn all of them." "From where," Rex was suddenly interested in the various instruments. Six walked closer to the wall his hand tracing over sheath of the katana. "My master. After my mother died, my dad needed to find somewhere that I could go after school. So he enrolled me in martial arts, and I did that since I was ten. My master was the number one kendo instructor in the nation, and he was a second father to me. He took me in some days when I was forgotten, and he watched my diet before matches to make sure that I was eating right. He was always there to look after me…till he got sick. He covered the illness up for five years; none of us knew, I or his other top students. He just passed away one night, and his ashes were scattered. His second in command took over the dojo, but it's not the same." By then Rex had moved to stand behind Six his hand resting on Six's arm, "I know he would be so proud of you Six."

Six could only smile and turned to kiss Rex. "Let' get settled then," Rex laughed as he continued to walk around Six's room. After Rex got the layout of the house they made dinner and went to bed early. Six was tired after the eight hours of driving, and Rex could always sleep. It wasn't so different from when Rex stayed over at Six's apartment. They both shared the bathroom, and the only true difference was now there was a lot more room to move around on the king sized bed.

**4:16 am**

Six's eyes slowly opened and he slowly regained consciousness. His eyes adjusted and focused on the other side of the bed from him. He breathed in deeply when he didn't see Rex there. He moved his hand to that side to feel that it was still warm to the touch. It was then that he saw the bathroom light on and just figured that Rex was there. He turned in bed, and fell back asleep.

Rex breathed in deep as he finally came to a stop. He looked back around him at the darkness, giving him some comfort. As he took off again, the steady sound of feet continued as he moved on looking at the difference of the path as it got later and later. He knew that he would have to hurry and shower to not wake Six.

**The next night 2:15 am**

Rex didn't know why he was outside at this time, but he just seemed to be following the street in front of him. He knew that Six might not understand, but really he didn't want to cause Six to worry about the state of his own mind. He didn't know why he couldn't sleep through these past two nights. As he lessened to a slower jog he knew that it wasn't only these two nights. It had been happening ever since he had come home for the summer. He just hoped that Six slept through the night, and didn't notice that he slipped out of the house.

**The next day 3:32am**

The reason Rex ran was because he was trying to clear his mind, but every step seemed to cause two more ideas to flood into his head. He caught images of memories or words that seemed to be important. Those waged war with the thoughts to concentrate on his breathing and how to hold his running form. The burn in his lungs seemed to remind him that he was alive, and it just felt like something that he could control. He could forget the worries that plagued him during the day, and just feel the night sky that hung over him.

**The next day 5:10 am**

He stopped instantly without warning his lungs breathing in so deep, it felt as if he couldn't breathe that the air around him was being stolen. But there it was the high that he lost a while ago. The pain that rung out in his muscles seemed like nothing compared to the endorphins that were rushing in his veins. He got back up feeling so energized from his running high, and made his way back to the house to change quickly. When he got out of the shower on the first floor he saw the room begin to spin. He clutched at the wall trying to catch the wall, but it only helped to lessen the break as he collapsed on the floor.

**8 am**

"Rex!" Rex opened his eyes to find Six kneeling over him worry highlighting his face. "Rex! What's wrong are you ok," Six asked lifting Rex to lean against the wall. "Yeah. I'm fine. I guess I just fell asleep after I came down to make coffee," Rex said grabbing his head. Six stayed quiet for a few minutes before, "Let's get you to the couch so you can rest alright?" Rex only nodded and before he knew it he was asleep again.

That is until he heard whispering when he woke up. There was a man dressed in khakis with a Hawaiian shirt. He seemed like an older man and noticed a black old fashioned leather bag in his hand. "Oh it seems as if our patient is away," who Rex guessed was the doctor said. "What's going on," Rex said sitting up from the couch rubbing his hand through his head. "It seems as if you're suffering from exhaustion, dehydration and muscle strain. This plus some of your other symptoms suggests runners stress." The doctor went over all of Rex's reflexes and lingered around Rex's legs that were sore beyond anything he's ever known.

"Now I suggest rest. You should push liquids for the next two hours but not more than 12 ounces for every half hour. There should be absolutely no running for the next three days. Do you understand? I've seen this thing a lot when the high school track season comes around, and this should be taken very seriously. I've also seen his as a clean drug so I'm having Mr. Knight here keep you under observation," the Doctor sighed. "You seem like a good kid so if you feel any worse have Mr. Knight call me, and I can be over right away." "Thank you," Rex muttered.

Six walked the Doctor to the door, and thanked him. When Six turned back he found Rex with his knees pulled into his chest. "Do you want to tell me anything," Six said sitting next to Rex on the couch. "I couldn't sleep last night so I guess my run was too much," Rex said trying to joke about that morning. "What about the other nights that you've been gone since you've gotten here," Six asked his voice trying to sound calm. "Oh you knew about that," Rex said trying to hide his face. "What's going on," Six ran his hand through Rex's hair as the other man moved to cling at his shirt. It was quiet for a long time before Rex spoke, his voice cracked and sparse tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm so restless at night. Every night there is a so much that goes through my mind that I run to try and sort through it all," Rex's body seemed to shake then. "I can push through it sometimes when I get that high. God it's so good. When I get it I just feel so much better than I did when I started. There just feels like there is so much worry and clutter that I need to focus on that it sometimes feels so hard to function," Rex collapsed into Six and Six just held Rex. He rocked him slowly whispering comfort.

By the end of that day Rex felt so much better, but he worried about that night as he changed. "I hid your shoes from you already and I'll stay awake with you. Even if you wake up in the middle of the night I want you to wake me up. Will you promise me that," Six asked. "Yeah."

**4:25 am**

"Then he thought he could stitch up the cut himself, but thankful Abuela found use before he even did anything. So I got driven to the emergency room, and I got my first round of stitches then; last year I got my sixth round. Noah joked that I could probably do it on my own by then," Six woke to the sound of Rex talking while Rex was on his back. Six shifted as he tucked himself more into Rex's side. Rex's words paused at the movement, and he continued on.

**The next night 12:32**

Six stayed up with Rex as Rex went over mathematical equations. Rex wasn't paying much attention to the math. Six could tell by the way that Rex was repeating the math slowly that Rex's mind was actually focusing on something else. Rex could feel the two thoughts racing through his brain, the only way that he clearly focus on one was to distract the other though with something he knew by heart. Finally around an hour later Rex's sentences turned to whispers then to gentle breathing. Six gently kissed Rex's forehead as they both fell to sleep.

**(LineBreak)**

By the fifth night Rex was sleeping through the whole night. During the day Rex would tell Six about his worries or about anything that was on his mind. That seemed to help Rex a lot. Six would wake up at different times in the night and find Rex asleep next to him. Sometimes Six would just stay up for a few minutes just studying Rex till he fell asleep again. Everything had settled in the house, and the two knew that they had moved past that restless unsorted event.

One night however, Rex and Six were laying in bed. Six on the side closer to the wall on his stomach with a book open while Rex was on his back his fingers moving rapidly on a handheld game. Soft music played around them from Six's stereo which may have explained how they didn't hear Mr. Knight walking up to the attic. Which would differently explain the surprised look of Six seeing his dad find himself in bed with his boyfriend, Rex looking at the door in embarrassment of being in bed with the owner of the house's son, and White in shock of finding his son in bed with his boyfriend who thought was staying on the second floor.

Yeah this conversation was definitely going to be interesting.

**Awkward….My ideas keep getting mixed around so the longer arch will start sometime or something yeah lol. This is my favorite chapter so far. This is kinds long, but I needed to keep it together for the fun effect of the story. Well please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	29. Awkward Standings

**Awkward Standings**

"I'm going to grab a glass of water," Rex said as he got up from the bed. He skirted around White in his wife beater and red Basketball shorts racing down the stairs.

"I thought he was going to stay downstairs," White said. "I figured it would just be easier this way. He would stay over at the apartment so we really didn't have any trouble changing to this arrangement," Six said as he placed a bookmark, and got up from bed. "Well I came up here to tell you that this weekend I need you to come to a company party," there was a heavy pause then, "And the rules still apply to what we discussed earlier. Even if some things were said in anger you still need to unfortunately put on a show."

"Which just means that Rex can't come, and I can't mention the fact that I have a boyfriend," Six's anger was rising. "You must know that I can't control the ideas that these other men have, and I want you to build networks. This is one of the only ways that this can go successfully." Six sighed, "I get it don't worry….and I'll go." "Thank you Son."

When White got back down stairs he was greeted with the sight of Rex looking out into the backyard with the water in his hand. White cleared his throat, and Rex looked over at him. "Oh Mr. Knight, I wanted to thank you for the Christmas presents, but I never had a chance," Rex extended his hand out. White shook the hand, "It's no problem Rex. I'm happy that you like them." Rex lit up, "Yeah that new MP3 was amazing, and the sugar tortillas really made it feel like home when I was over." White laughed, "It's no problem. Now listen Six is going to have to go to a business party, but I hope that you understand that you can't accompany him."

"Don't worry Mr. Knight I understand. I knew this would take time to get use to, and we might not always be public with it, but it's cool that you make the effort for Six," Rex just nodded. "What about you Rex how did your folks take it," White asked. Rex shrugged before he continued, "Well my parents passed away when I was young." "Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Rex continued, "My brother didn't find out till he came from a break from his tour overseas, and he didn't take it well, but my Aunt and my cousins all accepted me so I have that at home. I lived with my cousin in my old house so I'm not alone."

"You sound like a man of strong character Rex." Rex was surprised, "Thanks Sir." "No problem, and I'm sure Six is expecting you back my now," White made his way over to the living room. "Can I ask you something thought," Rex hesitated till White only nodded, "What's Six's real name?" White laughed, "Even I know not to cross him about his real name; maybe some other time Rex."

Confusion filled Rex's mind as he walked back up the stairs. "I'm fine about the party," Rex said as he walked back into the room deciding to try and prevent Six from getting angry. "He told you about it," Six's voice already rising in volume. "Yeah, and I'm glad he did so that way I could understand the situation. You need to know that this is going to happen especially since you do come from such a prosperous name. I'm fine with it, but that night I expect a pizza and kiss before you leave." Six was quiet as Rex got back into bed. "I know that you have to do this. I'm not upset. I love you and I want you to be…protected. So you need to promise me no matter what you can't get yourself into trouble at the party. This is about your future, our future so please do this for me," Rex asked.

Six sighed, "I will do this for you and get you what you want, but I expect more compensation when I get back." Six then brushed his hand up and down Rex's thigh. "Easy Tiger lets see how Saturday goes, and maybe you can have your wish," Rex smiled as he turned over, and brought Six's hand around him as they both got to sleep.

(LineBreak)

"Sigh," Six stood probed against a wall as he watched all the other CEOs and business presidents mingle in a vast ballroom. Six thought he had been doing a pretty good job so far putting on fake smiles for everyone there at the party. He was one of the few young men that were at the party. He had met all the others before. Needless to say not all of them got along with each other, and Six had no problem with that.

He pulled at the collar of his white pressed shirt as the party began to dip late into the night. He checked his watch to see that it was only nine, and knew be probably won't be allowed to leave for at least another hour. "Knight," he turned at the sound of his name and was greeted with the sight of Holiday holding a glass of champagne out to him. "Holiday, I guess you were told to come by your father right," Six said relief entering his mind. "Well we're always looking for donors to the hospital so of course the chief of medicine will be here," she smiled.

"So Rex is at your place right now," she asked. Six laughed, "He's there. I didn't want to come, but he insisted that I did." "I always knew that Rex was a smart kid. He knew how important influence is especially to your father. That was actually a good move by him to impress your dad," she sighed already tired with the own evening."He always knew how to turn on the charm around others," Six smiled for the first time since he had left Rex for the night.

_"Are you sure you're ok? I don't want to leave you alone," Six said sitting next to Rex on the sofa as he waited for his pizza. "I'm sure. I have a pizza on the way, the finals are on, and you look dashing. So I'm sure I'll be fine, remember no trouble tonight or else." Six's eyebrow raised in interest, "Or else what?" Rex laughed as he turned back to the basketball game, "Wouldn't you like to know?"_

"What do you say I escort you home," Six said to Holiday. "See your learning how to play this game better and better," she smiled. Six just laughed as he offered his arm, and she wrapped her own around his. They were able to escape without too much questioning. The only problem that came from that night was when Six was driving back home. He saw Rex running there back to the house, and his heart clenched in worry. Six slowed on the empty street, and rolled down his window. "Oh…hey," Rex said breathing deep. He looked down the road and was he was only a few hundred feet from the house cursing the fact that he couldn't have gotten there before him.

"What are you doing out here," Six asked not understanding the situation. Rex leaned back trying to calm down his breath, and just tried to talk with his hands. "After the game I just really wanted to run so I did," Rex just shrugged his shoulders. "Get in the car, I take you the rest of the way." Rex opened his mouth like he wanted to argue, but figured that probably wouldn't be the best move in this situation.

The car ride was quiet till Rex spoke, "I don't see why you're making big deal out of this. I am allowed to run if I want to, and I haven't been able to since the last time." "That's because last time you ended up collapsing," Six's voice was monotone. They got out of the car, and Rex took off to take a shower on the first floor as Six did the same in his own shower. When he got back down stairs he was greeted with the sight of Rex eating another slice of the cold pizza.

"So did you really just go out there to run," Six asked as Rex looked down at the plate in front of him. "I did, so why are you so damn adamant about this," Rex asked his voice sounding ready to break. "Because I'm worried; because the first time, you didn't tell me anything about what you were doing," Six took off his glasses as he moved to dim the lights.

"I just needed to run. I already took the days off the doctor told me to take, and I've been feeling fine. I just knew that if I went running when you were around you; would want to run with me only to keep an eye on me, not because you wanted to go running," Rex could feel anger rising in him.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm not some fragile girl Six! I am a man. I've lived on my own long enough to know how to take care of myself," Rex yelled.

"That's not what I meant," Six said realizing that's exactly what he meant from his last comment. "You just admitted it," Rex said rising from the table, leaving the plate in the sink.

Rex took up off the stairs and as Six moved to follow him Rex stopped, "No just give me some time." Six was confused, and didn't know what to do next so he just went down stairs and sat on the sofa. He replayed the fight a few times in his mind before he looked at the clock and realized that it was already midnight. He made his way back up stairs and gently opened the door to find only the bathroom giving off light.

He looked at the bed, and saw Rex asleep with a small frown on his lips. Six's heart ached at the scene in front of him. He just needed to feel Rex against him in that moment. He crawled under the covers and dug himself into Rex's arms. Rex woke up and pulled Six into him. Six only buried his face into Rex's chest, and whispered a, "I'm sorry." Rex wrapped his arms tighter, and kissed Six on the top of his head. "I'm sorry for getting angry, but sometimes I just do feel like this relationship is unequal." Six looked up from where he was laying on Rex's chest. "I don't want that. I never want you to feel like that. I'll try to work harder from now on, but I need your help," Six said. "Don't get me wrong I like it when you care for me. I never really had that growing up. I never had someone's sole focus or attention. I was always lumped together with Cesar or with Anita since we were so close in age. I've never felt as significant, as when I'm with you. I love you so much; I just don't want to feel like a girl. I just want us to be Rex and Six, Six and Rex."

Six smiled and kissed Rex's collar bone, "That sounds good to me." "I love you," came from Rex's lips as he rubbed his thumb up and down the base of Six's skull. Six smiled into the skin of Rex's chest, "I love you too."

**Yeah I know its kinda lame as Rex's and Six's first fight but when they do fight again it will be epic. And I know some of you might be like what about Six he grew up not being payed attention to, but there was One so he did get his own attention as he grew up unlike Rex did. I'm going to work on the dance lessons because it was in a review, and there will be a little bit of White/Rex bonding going on, but I still need ideas. So please please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	30. Blushing Moves

**Blushing Moves **

"Are you sure about this," Rex asked as both he and Six moved the sofa against the farthest wall. "Yeah I'm pretty sure. Why would I miss a chance to dance with you," Six smiled as they both lifted the coffee table out of the way, and Rex took of to get his computer. Six kneeled on the wooden flooring and began to roll the rug that decorated the living room. When he came back his fingers raced around on his laptop opening a few YouTube pages. "Ok so where do you want to start," Rex smiled. "I have no idea," Six laughed.

"Well we could dance a Cumbia or Huapango. We can't really do a Folklorico," Rex said as he trailed off. "What about the Mexican Hat Dance," Six said smirking. "Ok two things. One that's so stereotypical, and two do you know how much training that actually takes," Rex argued as he softly punched Six in the chest.

"What I thought it was a valid answer," he smiled. Rex pouted then, "And I thought that you wanted to dance with me and not a hat." "Why don't you put on a slow song so we can warm up first and then we can start oh master of dance," Six smiled. "You know your way out of an argument…sometimes," was added. "Here I got this one," Six moved over to the computer as Rex went to wait in the middle of the room.

Soon enough the sound of a smooth guitar with violin came out and Rex could feel the county in the song. He knew the song as Kiss me in the Dark, one of the few country songs that he had in his MP3. At the lyric 'lovers love' Six moved and wrapped one arm around, and spun with Rex as they began to dance. It was a medium pace two step, and Rex smiled at he and Six turned together. At the end Six leaned down, a simple chaste kissed was laid upon Rex's lips.

"So we should start with a Huapango since it's kind of like a two step with an extra step added in," Rex smiled. "Ok just stand next to me, and it'll be easier to teach you like this," Rex brought Six over onto his left side. "Usually if people are dancing in groups they do so in a straight line as they circle around the middle, while the couples usually dance in the middle of the group."

The sound of an accordion and guitar ran through the room, and Rex couldn't help but have a smile grow on his face. "Ok so its like a two step, but the left gets an additional step so it's right-right then left-left. The moves are in succession with the rhythm that the music provides." With the simple moves Six picked up the dance very easily. "Ok now put your hand on my hip and I'll lead. So when ever we're going to turn you just do single steps in order to make the turn easier." Six only smiled at how easy it was for Rex to lead even though he towered over him a bit; with in minutes they were spinning and turning at a fast pace. The music died down from Rex's computer, and they held each other close as they caught their breath. "So how was I," Six asked. "Very good. I'm impressed; you are now at the dancing level of a nine year old." Sixed scoffed, "Are you serious?"

"Very. Now lets move on to the Cumbia. There are a lot of different variations that this song has so we'll move into the different moves as we go on," Rex smiled. "Ok but the main thing you need to know is that is all hip work. So I'll swing my right leg back while you swing your left leg forward then we lean in your direction and…well you move pretty much keep moving with the same leg. We can do that move twice before we spin in a tight circle then…I would spin you?" Rex let out a chuckle as he spun Six without the older knowing exactly what was happening. "Yeah…what if we just skip that part," Six confessed.

Rex laughed out loud as the music continued to pump into the room he said, "How about I lead and then you can follow to see the other kinds of moves there are." Six only nodded as he followed along with Rex's body. Both of them were flushed against each other, they could feel the heat from each others bodies. "Did you hold the others like this," Six asked whispering into Rex's ear. His hand moved to tighten around Rex's hip possessively. Rex's own hand moved to cup the back of Six's neck. "Not as tight as this, and I didn't feel as good as this," Rex smiled as then moved to wrap the rest of his arm around the back of Six's neck. "That's good," Six smiled as they continued to move around the room.

When the music stopped the stayed close together, and Six moved to put on another song. Soft music came on over the computer, and Six began to kiss up and down Rex's neck. Rex's hands moved under the hem of Six's shirt teasing the skin these. Six's skin goose bumped at the soft almost non existent touches. Rex's hands found it's way to the front, and racked his hand down the front. That caused Six to nibble into Rex's shoulder. "Mmm…," Rex moaned out.

The sound of the door opening woke them up from there trace and smoothly moved apart. Six mumbled under his breath as Rex just laughed. They moved to get the living room back in order. Just then White walked around the corner, and saw the boys moving the sofa back. "What were you all up to?" "I was showing Six a couple of Mexican dances that I pretty much grew up on," Rex smiled.

"His mother was quiet the dancer. When we were teens we could always be caught at the local hall dancing around," White smiled as he reminisced at the memory. Six smiled hearing about his mother; he had few memories, but they were happy ones none the less.

"Yeah my brother said the same about my parents. That's how we learned by watching them," Rex smiled a bitter sweet smile. Rex looked down at his watch, "Oh I'll start dinner. I hope that Mexican's fine Mr. Knight. God knows Six is use to it." Six laughed while White said that it was fine. "I think he's good for you," White said to Six when Rex left the room. "Thanks dad. I think I'll go help him out," Six said. White only nodded as he put the TV on. This was going to be the first time that he made it in time to have dinner with the boys. He usually was late and re heated what ever they had made or ordered that day.

White was taken from his thought process by the sudden string of Spanish words being yelled in his kitchen which was then followed by the sound of knife hitting the chopping board extra hard. Six walked back into the living room with a smirk on his face. "What was that about," White asked. "I was messing with Rex when he was trying to cut the vegetables. When ever he cooks Mexican he usually yells at me in Spanish if I misbehave. So I got kicked out." After White and Six watched a bit of TV; Rex yelled from the kitchen, "It's ready."

Rex got his own plate together, and as White entered the kitchen he said, "Help yourself." Six paused, "And you're not going to serve me?" "Savés que, I already made you dinner. Remember what he were talking about two nights ago…you're pushing it right now," Rex said sitting at the table. He made the sign of the cross after a few seconds and dug in. "This is really well prepared," White said. "Thanks Mr. Knight; just another thing I picked up from my family," Rex smiled. "This is really good. Thank you Rex," Six said holding his hand out across the table.

White raised his eyebrow at his sons attempted negotiation, and Rex seemed to do the same. Rex just rolled his eyes and smiled. He slid his hand into Six's as he said, "You're welcome." They continued to eat as they all talked.

When dinner was finished Six rose and took the plates to the kitchen, and began to clean it. Rex and White went to the living room to watch the news. "Six sure was stumbling today wasn't he." Rex just shook his head, "You could say that again. At least he's learning though. There's not much else I can ask for since he already knows what the problems are." White only nodded. Rex felt weird talking to White about his own son, but somehow it seemed familiar, but he couldn't place the feeling.

Rex sighed, "I'm going to the room." "Goodnight." "Night," Rex climbed the stairs then, and hopped into the shower. After a few minutes, he heard the shower door open and found Six there looking at him. "Can I help you," Rex asked washing his chest. "I love you," Six answered, and Rex could feel his resolve already breaking. "I love you too, now if you'll excuse me," he turned back to face the shower head.

He jumped suddenly at the feel of dry skin meet his. "Six!" Six's hands held Rex close to his body praising the skin that he could reach. "What are you doing," Rex panted his echo coming from the shower walls. "I am going to give you the praise that you deserve," Six licked a line up the back of Rex's neck. His hands roamed over Rex's toned chest his fingers teasing Rex's nipples. "Ngh," Rex sighed. "It's too hot," Rex whimpered out. "Ok ok. Come on baby let's get out," they both stepped out grabbing towels to dry each other. Six seemed to take it to a whole new level. The soft touches of the towel with Rex's sensitive skin due to the shower made each touch seem all that more intimate. It started with his cheeks as it ghosted down drying his collar bone. "You're so gorgeous," Six murmured. His hands continued down to Rex's chest watching a few drops of water fall down his pecs before he dried them. "You're shoulders, your chest, your hot nipples," Six leant down, and bit into one of them. "Six, Damn."

Six leaned up, and then smiled when Rex squirmed as he continued to towel down Rex's stomach. Rex practically growled when Six deliberately avoided his arousal. He moved to kneel to dry Rex's inner thighs dry and couldn't help but to look up. Six's eyes met with Rex, and he couldn't help the devious smile that appeared on his face.

"I wanna try something," Six didn't even wait for Rex to agree before he kissed the tip of Rex's dick. "Oh!" Six smiled, and continued taking the tip between his lips. This was something he had never done before but the warmth in his mouth was perfect. Six began to bob his head up and down taking Rex farther in, as much as he could. "Oh _God_ _YES_," Rex panted. His knees were shaking. He had to use the edge of the sink to keep him up. "Damn it. Fuck…use that tongue," Rex panted. One of his hands found its way to Six's scalp and he held him close.

Six hummed loving the feeling of Rex being dominant. Six decided to take it a step further. He took hold of Rex's hips and guided him to gently thrust his hips. "Six do you want that? Huh, you want me to thrust into that tight heat you call a mouth," Rex growled out. Rex's breathing picked up as he started to come close to the brink, "Ah I'm close damn m-move." Six didn't listen though. He hollowed out his cheeks, and sucked even harder. "Fuck," Rex yelled as he came in thick ropes of cum into Six's mouth. Six swallowed what he could, and used the previously discarded towel to clean the rest up.

Rex fell into Six's arms weakly, "That…was…amazing." Their lips met both moving against each others sweetly. Six jumped at the feel of Rex's hand on his arousal. Before he could say anything Rex was working him hard. Six just gripped Rex tighter. Rex's tongue began to move in and out of Six's mouth just like his dick had done moments ago. With a few more strokes Six came all over Rex's hand and his stomach. "God I love you," Six whispered.

Rex smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too," Rex nuzzled into Six's neck, "Carry me?" Six laughed, "Sure." Six picked Rex up, and Rex laid his head on his chest. Rex was placed gently on the bed, and Six moved to lay down next to him. Rex however wouldn't have it; he moved to sleep on Six's chest. With their bare skin warming themselves they fell into a deep sleep.

**Don't learn to dance from what I write it's hard to describe how to properly dance just from written word lol. I don't know what else they should do for the summer. Sorry Six was such a jerk, but for some reason he was acting like that. I don't control these characters…I write what they tell me to. Hope ya'lls summer is going well. Well please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	31. Burning Fires

**Burning Fires**

A dark green mountain range passed by at a slow pace, both Six and Rex enjoying the quiet that seemed to come with the scenery change. "Are we there yet," Rex asked already getting tired of being in the car for three hours. "Almost," Six simply said choosing not to humor Rex's impatience. "Well…ok," Rex sighed and looked out the window again. It had been so long since he had last gone camping, and when Six learned that he knew he had to take Rex out to one of the places that One had taken him to.

By the time they got to the camp site the sun was already past mid day. "Just a twenty minute walk then we'll be at the site," Six said after getting all the gear out of the car. Rex just groaned but followed willing, "I'm telling you this place better be awesome with all the time in took to get there." Six just smiled, "Well why don't you tell me." Rex just looked up, and saw the clearing that they had come to. "Wow." The clearing was an amazing expanse of open forest that had a clear river off to the right side. Past the line of foresting they could see the expanse of the mountain range that they had traveled into.

"This place is…amazing," Rex dropped his bag, and began to run around as Six just laughed. "Get back so we can set everything up," Six yelled as he began to search for a shovel to dig a pit for the fire. "Yes yes," Rex sighed. Rex dug into one of the bigger bags and pulled out the unassembled tent. "Where should it face?" Six looked around then pointed to the mountain range, "It should face the mountains; the mountains will look amazing when the sun comes up."

Once everything was set up, the sun set, and the fire built they sat down finally able to enjoy the peace of the area. "Hey Six…Do you get a Brokeback mountain feel?" Six shorted at the comment and smiled at Rex. He looked down at his tray of stew moving his food around before he spoke, "Well considering we're two guys in love going to share a tent…no I don't feel it." Rex laughed out loud then stretched, "Damn it's so cold up here. Whenever I went camping it always got wetter as night fell. Well I guess its cause we camped in the rainforests in the mountains but still."

"Where did you use to go?" Rex leaned into Six, "There's this place called Rancho del Cielo in Mexico; it's about three miles up in the mountains covered in rainforest. We always had to be on guard for the wildlife. Cesar even ended up killing a poisonous snake that came into our camp. This one time, it was so funny; some of the land is used for ranching so in the middle of the night the cow wanders into our camp, and scared Roger so bad. He screamed just like a girl." Six wrapped his arms around Rex, "Well I'll protect you tonight, and you can watch my back." Rex kissed Six on his cheek, "That sounds perfect." That night they cuddled together in the warmth of the tent. The gentle rhythm of the forest lulling them to sleep.

(Line Break)

Six woke up to a gentle light coming in from the tent's entrance. He felt around, but found no trace of Rex. He shot up in the tent racing out wondering where Rex was. He ran out barefooted grabbing his sunglasses out of pure instinct. "Rex! REX," Six called out. "Six I'm up here," Rex called from a tall tree branch on one of the tree's in the outer section of the camp. Six let out a deep sigh of relief seeing Rex up in the tree.

Before he knew what was happening he saw Rex climb down the tree. As Rex walked over he said, "You were a monkey in another life weren't you?" Rex just moved to punched Six in the shoulder. But running on that small jolt of adrenaline caused Six moved out of the way, and grabbed Rex by the wrist. "Oh," was all Six said before he realized what he did. Rex only smirked before he quickly twisted his arm to hook his arm onto Six's. Six smiled realizing the mock fight that had just started. He moved to spin Rex into a head lock, but before he could Rex kneeled and threw Six over his shoulder.

Six just rolled after landing, and moved to tackle Rex. Rex just smiled, and raised his arms up in surrender. They both landed with a thud, "Ow if I knew it hurt this much I wouldn't have let you tackle me." "What are you talking about pain? You threw me on the ground," Six smiled pushing himself up slightly to look at Rex. "Oh yeah," Rex turned them in one swift movement, and pinned Six down by his arms. "Yeah," Six wrapped a leg in front of Rex's chest, and pushed him down so now he was sitting on Rex. Rex just growled as they both began to continue to wrestle against each other. Finally Rex was able to wrestle Six into submission and yelled out in victory. "That's right let that testosterone out babe," Six laughed. "You're just mad you lost," Rex smiled as he rolled off of Six. The two relaxed as they took a couple of deep breaths.

"What do you want to do today," Six said getting up from the ground. "Can we go swimming in the river first," Rex asked kind of looking like a hyper puppy. "Yeah the currents not that strong so we shouldn't be in any danger," Six already pulled his shirt over his head, and got out of his jeans. Rex just sat up from where he was lying. "Aren't you coming," Six said slowly entering the water. "I'm just enjoying the view before I get up." Six just laughed as Rex did the same.

"Ah this cold water feels good," Rex sighed as he dunked under the water, his hair lying flat against his forehead when he came back up. "You look a lot younger with your hair like that," Six said, just sitting on one of the rocks that were close to the river's edge. "Yeah well old timer you're just jealous," Rex smirked. "Oh really well with age comes experience and stamina…not something that you'll be…able to keep up with," Six sneered at Rex. Rex just stared down Six giving him a look of disbelief. "You, me, and the tent tonight will prove just how wrong you are," Rex smiled. "I can't wait."

(Line Break)

It was a good thing they did most of their hiking and climbing after their swim because neither of the boys woke up till one the next day. "Crap. My hips," Rex just said as he tried not to move his lower body. Six just clung to him and nuzzled into Rex, "Can I do anything for you?" "Oh yeah now you're a cuddle whore after you set that challenge yesterday," Rex said trying to push Six off of him. "Come on tell me what I can do."

"Fine, can you take me to the river? The cold water should…help," Rex looked away blushing. "Oh yeah now you blush," Rex just smacked Six over the head as he lifted Rex up. Rex just hissed as the cold water touched his body. Six just kissed Rex on the forehead, as he held Rex closely. After an hour they both got out and Six made lunch. Rex was reluctant to sit till Six rolled up one of the sleeping bags so that Rex wouldn't be in too much pain. "Never again," Rex sighed. "Yeah we'll see how long that lasts," Six smirked. Rex just stuck his tongue out at his lover.

They both just laughed and joked as the day went on. As the sun began to set Rex put his arm around Six as they laid out under the shining stars under their sleeping bags. "This place is magical," Rex said one of his arms bent behind his head for support. Six just smiled and leaned in for a kiss, "Well I'm happy that I could share this with you. This moment under the stars, with me in your arms…well this is just something that I'm never going to forget." "Me neither love."

**This is dedicated to Black Rose () for the suggestion. I'd love to hear from the rest of ya'll. If you want some smut then I would suggest S is for Skinny Dipping from Rex loves the Alphabet. I have gone camping in Rancho Del Cielo, it was scary and fun and yes I was in snake, cow infested tropical rain forest in Mexico, and…I'll never forget it. Twas beautiful and humid lol. So please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	32. The Forgotten Brother

**The Forgotten Brother**

"He shoots….He SCORES," Rex cheered as the basketball went through the hoop. "Yeah," he pumped his fist in the air as Six took the ball back to half court. Six began to dribble and faked to the left before he spun opposite, and shot. "What was that? Yeah the sound pure net," Six laughed. As Rex moved to get the ball he heard his phone go off, "Oh it's my Tia Lorenza." Rex hummed along to the ringtone as he jogged to the patio chair it was resting on.

Six signaled that he was going inside to get something to drink and Rex only nodded as he answered, "Hey Tia." "Mijo! How are you? You've haven't called since you've been with Six," Rex laughed knowing that his aunt wasn't really mad at him, just giving him a hard time. "Sorry I know I should have called, but its pretty relaxed here so there's not that much to talk about."

"That doesn't mean that I don't want to hear from you," she reminded him. "Yes Tia. So how is everyone back home," by then Six had come back and offered over a water bottle. As Rex drank he listened to what Lorenza said. Apparently Lina, Flor's daughter, would be starting school in a few days, Roger opened up a new mechanic shop in town, and Leo had gotten the teacher of the year award a few days after school had let out. "Besides that I wanted to tell you that Cesar is doing fine. I got a letter from him a few days ago," her voice grew quieter as she spoke. "W-Well what did he say," Rex said turning his back to Six walking a few feet into the grass in the back yard.

"He's doing fine. He can't say where he's at, but to just keep praying for him." "Well did he say anything about us," Rex said a feeling of uneasiness settling into his stomach. "Look Rex I'm telling only because in the end I would know that you would want to know. He did mention your cousins, but he didn't reference you," Rex look a deep breath and tried to recover at least till the end of the phone call. "It's ok Tia I knew that this would happen, and I know that it might not change for a long time…or even at all," Rex was able to keep his voice level, but he could feel anger rising in him.

"Rex no matter what remember that we all love you here, and you do have Six. You're not alone ok," Lorenza tried to emphasize what she was saying. "I know thank you. I have to go but I'll call you soon," Rex said. "Take care of yourself ok?" "I will." With that the phone call ended, and rage began to fill him. _'Why couldn't Cesar accept me? What makes this so bad? How is this something so horrible that the few times he got to send out a letter that he didn't even think of me? It was always me and him, Cesar and Rex. The two of us against the world, and just because I fall in love it has to fall apart. All because of when he decides, I lose a brother. He's not my keeper! I don't need him to protect me from the world, but to just dissolve the only bond of family that we have. What would Mama and Papa say? They wouldn't want this, but he does.' _"HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!" Before Rex knew what happened he yelled that last sentence before he threw the phone as hard as he could.

He placed his hand against a tree trying to steady himself till he couldn't take it. He began to punch at the bark so hard that some of the bark began to crack. His knuckles began bleeding from the hard scratches. He hit it twice more till Six wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him back from the tree. "NO. LET ME GO! HE DESERVES THIS. HE LEFT ME. HE LEFT ME! I'M HIS BROTHER," at that last statement Rex fell to his knees, and began to sob. His cries only grew louder and he turned and buried his face into Six's chest. Six could feel the violent sobs that racked itself through Rex's body. Six whispered soothing words into Rex's ear trying to calm him down, "Shh. You're ok. I have you."

When Rex had calmed down more Six carried him into the house. He placed Rex on the sofa then ran outside to gather the things they had left there, and grabbed Rex's phone from the outer edge of the property. When he got back he heard Rex in the shower, and followed him in. Rex hissed in pain as the hot water hit the back of his hands, so Six followed him in. "Don't," he protested weakly. "I'm not," Six got in and moved Rex's hands out of the water. With love he cleaned Rex's body, and had to hold Rex up after a while. His body was to overcome with exhaustion that he almost ended up on the floor of the shower.

When they got out Six gently dried Rex. He picked him up, and took him over to the bed. "Stay here," Rex only nodded. There were still tears falling from his eyes, but not as bad as they had been before. His hands were raw as he gripped at the sheets, the exposed nerves pulling hard against his missing skin. Six came back and kneeled against the bed. He took Rex's first hand sprayed it with some antibacterial spray. "Hhsss," Rex hissed out in pain. "I'm sorry," Six only whispered as he covered then began to wrap up Rex's hands. He gave the covered hand a gentle kiss before he moved onto the next hand.

Rex's eyes followed what Six was doing till he moved on to the other hand. By then he just looked forward lost in his own thoughts. A slow stream of tears still fell from Rex's eyes, but when Six got into bed he pulled him on top of him. Rex clung to the body under him the feel of the warm skin of his lover against his own finally seemed to wake him up. "It-It was Cesar. H-He wrote h-home, and didn't even mention me. He didn't wonder if I was ok. If I was happy. He doesn't care. M-My own brother doesn't care if I exist anymore," Rex buried himself farther into Six's arms. "Shh Baby you know that's not true. He just doesn't understand. He still loves you," Six brought his arms further around Rex; tightening his hands. He held him so close, trying to anchor Rex on to some kind of comfort. "I want to believe that, but I can't…not now," Six just kissed Rex repeatedly on the forehead and face.

"I love you so much. It kills me to see you like this," Six ran his hand up and down Rex's back gently. "I love you Six. Please don't leave me. I'll do anything. I need you and only you. Please please," Rex's voice sounded so pained. Six had never heard Rex like this before. He was in awe of the vulnerability that was showing itself in his lover. "I will never leave you Rex. I love you," after a few moments of silence Six heard Rex's breathing even out, and knew that Rex needed sleep right now.

(Line Break)

"Haaa," Rex gasped as he sat up straight only able to sit half of the way up. It was then that he noticed it was because Six had a tight hold on him. During the night he had shifted and ended up on his back with Six holding him tightly into his side. "Are you ok," Six asked as he slowly opened his eyes. "Yeah just…just a nightmare or something," Rex rubbed his face his cheek bones feeling sore. Even his eyes felt a bit swollen. "Come lay back down baby," Six took a deep breath. Rex only nodded. As he laid down his fingers began to trace the planes of Six's face. Down the middle of his forehead, over the curve of his nose, back over his eyebrow following the curve of his cheek, then tracing Six's bottom lip before he moved onto his top one, and he finally let his finger rest on Six's soul patch.

"You're perfect," Rex whispered. "Good thing I'm yours," Six smiled. Rex smiled. In the past few hours Six had missed the sight of his lover smiling, but it was back and it was stunning. "And I'm yours," Rex answered.

(Line Break)

"Where's Rex? I usually see him already up, and eating breakfast," White commented as he drank from a coffee mug. "Something happened last night," Six sighed cooking some French toast in a skillet. "Did you two fight again?" Six laughed, "It would have been much easier to handle that. His brother pretty much cut ties with him. He's taking it bad, and I just don't know what to do."

"When he spoke about his brother he did say that he was having a hard time handling the situation," White commented. "Wait Rex talked to you about that," Six was honestly shocked that Rex had talked to his father about the situation with his family. "Yeah we talked a bit the night before we went to the Wentson Party." Six only hummed in wonder as he put the food onto a plate and took a try up stairs.

As he nudged the door to his room opened he took in the sight of Rex asleep. His naked body was covered up the green sheet only up to his waist. "Rex. Rex time to wake up," Six said gently hoping to not scare his lover awake. Rex's eyes fluttered open, and as he moved to rub his eyes he stopped when he felt the bandage touch his face. "Wha? What time is it," Rex mumbled. "It's eleven, but I brought you some food," as Rex sat up Six placed the tray in Rex's lap. "Thanks."

Rex ate in silence, his eyes still heavy with sleep. Six just sat on his desk chair and watched Rex eat. The younger looked tired still, and he even seemed a bit less full of life. "I'm done," Rex said after a while, and Six just moved the tray to his desk. Rex shifted to sit up against the wall, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Come on let's get you in some clothes, and go down stairs," Six was trying to get Rex at least out of bed today if anything. He didn't know the true extent of how torn up Rex might be, but he had to get him going.

Rex only sighed, and got up and got dressed. "Can you get me some pain killers for my hands and head?" Six only nodded as he walked down stairs. When he came back up he saw Rex with scissors in his hands cutting off his bandages. From what he saw they had already scabbed over, and he needed to make sure that Rex didn't scratch them.

As they went down stairs Rex stayed quiet; this was even worse than what happened before Christmas. They just sat on the sofa watching ESPN. Within a few moment thought Rex tilted over and laid his head on Six's shoulder. "I have you…and I think even if I only had you it wouldn't be that bad. We could always run away to California. Maybe even in the future….you- you could open your own Dojo and teach kids; while I could become a mechanic." Six continued then, "We would live in our two story house with a large backyard for the kids and the dog. You could teach our sons soccer team." Rex smiled then, "I'd like that, and I can see you car pooling our daughter and her friends to the mall." Six then leaned over, and kissed Rex.

Rex smiled even wide when he pulled back. "As long as I have you…"

**Sorry for making Cesar such an ass, but this is what came about. I got two reviews that wanted Cesar back so I was like hmm ok so I tweaked my plans for that boy a bit. Yes Kleiss will come back as well so just be patient. I also know that Rex sounds kinda needy but come on he's losing his sense of family as well as wither or not it's his fault because of that. Summer is almost over so what else they should do in their first week of their new college year. Please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	33. Last Summer Days

**Last Summer Days**

The sun seemed to rise as Rex looked down at Six who was sleeping there on his chest. He ran his hands through Six's hair. Over the summer it grew a few centimeters, and Rex could actually pet his hair and not just his scalp. Six's eyes slowly opened, and looked up at Six. "Someone needs a hair cut," Rex whispered. "Yeah well," Six yawned and stretched a bit, "someone needs to shave." Rex traced his other hand over his jaw feeling the scruff growing.

"Eh it's fine," Rex laughed. "Ha yeah right. I bet you could rub the skin off of a potato," Six rolled onto his back. "Babe that doesn't even make sense, you know that right?" Six just shrugged his shoulders. "So what do you wanna do today," Six got up out of bed, and began to change. "Let's go into town and do something. One last good free for all," Six looked at Rex one of his eyebrows raised. "Or a fun night on the town with no law breaking involved," Rex trailed off.

"Well let's go out tonight then, but in the mean time we should pack a bit," Six suggested. "Why all my stuff is still in your apartment," Rex groaned. "Yeah but there are about fifty shirts in the laundry that say something else." Rex rolled onto his back, and raised his hands pleading, "Can we just do it all tomorrow?"

Six put on his sunglasses, and adjusted then to be perfect, "No because I want to get back to the apartment by a decent hour. Plus your room is nothing but packed up boxes." Rex sighed, "Fine, but I wanna hit up that city carnival that their having today." "Fine," Six smiled and kissed Rex on the nose.

After hours of packing, Rex was slowly getting grumpy having to do the same thing over and over along with having to do loads of laundry, even trying to sort through trying to figure out what was Six's and what was Rex's. "Those are mine," Six reminded Rex. "No you gave these to me. Remember that one time I came over to your place before one of my classes. Things got heated, and you had to give me a change of clothes so I could get back to class," Rex smirked. Six could only look off trying to remember that afternoon, "Well if you want them then ok fine." Rex grinned in success.

After a few more hours they were finally done, and they decided to change for the carnival. "Woah where did that shirt come from," Six was staring at the deep red V-neck tee that Rex was wearing. It was accompanied by black jeans and Rex's black cowboy boots. Rex looked down, "What is it to tight?" "Wha…um no. It's fine." Rex just smirked, that was until Six put on a black leather jacket over a regular green shirt. That paired with a simple pair of jeans made him look kind of like the boy next door. Rex just tilted his head, and smiled. "Come on," Six said, "It's a shame to hide that shirt from the rest of the world."

Rex just laughed as they locked up the house, and mounted Six's cycle. They rode into town, Rex holding tight till they got close to Main Street. There set up was a massive street festival. There were booths with food and games that lined the streets. They walked around for a few hours. Both of them were aware of the distance between them, and knew to be discrete in public. "Rex! Six!" They both turned hearing their names called. Six was the first to spot the caller, and pulled Rex along through the crowd over to them.

"Callan, Holiday," Rex smiled. "You cut your hair," Six commented. "Yeah I felt like doing something different for your next year so I cut it," Holliday smiled. It was cut short right above her shoulders, and parted on one side. "It looks great," Six laughed. "Are you sure I mean I Callan said that, but I have a feeling he thinks he's forced to say that," she whispered. "Hey. I heard that, and I do think you look beautiful like that," Callan tried to defend herself.

"Holiday believe me. As a newly gay man with obvious great fashion sense," Rex then pointed up and down at his outfit, "You're hair looks great, and you even look a few years younger." Holiday looked at what all three men were wearing and said, "Thanks Rex you're the sweetest." "Eh, I try," Rex could just laugh as Six and Callan wondered what was wrong with what they were wearing.

The group of four walked around a bit more till Rex spotted a karaoke booth. "Oh man I need to stop there, and sing a song right now," Rex demanded. Six just raised an eyebrow as the small group followed Rex to the fake stage that was set up. Rex whispered something into the DJ's ear as he took up the mic that was handed to him.

As the first few bar of music came out Rex let out a deep powerful wail that caused the basses to vibrate. "I hope you all like this, and have an awesome night," Rex smiled as he spoke into the microphone before he started the lyrics.

_'So I got my boots on…got the right 'mount of leather and I'm doing me up with a black color liner…And I'm working my strut, but I know it don't matter all we need in this world is some love…'_

In that moment Rex looked over at Six quickly before he focused again on the crowd. A group of girls approached the stage, and moved starting to dance to the beat. None of them takes their eyes off of Rex.

_'There's a time line 'tween the dark side and the light side…baby tonight it's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it….'_

Rex got off the stage and began to mix with the girls that gathered around him. They formed a circle around him, and Rex brought one close and spun her. He did that to a few other girls dancing with them.

_'But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need…yeah if I had you then money, fame and fortune never would compete…if I had you life would be a party it'd be ecstasy…Yeah if I had you y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you You if I had you'_

Six just raised an eyebrow at his lover; watching as he gave a show to all those that had gathered. Callan and Holiday were smiling at his side, and Six could only shrug when Holiday elbowed him. He would let Rex have his fun because really there was no denying the voice Rex had. Where had he been hiding that?

_'From new York to LA…getting high rock n' rolling…Get a room trash it up till it's ten in the morning…Girls in stripper heels…boys rolling Maseratis…what they need in this world is some love…There's a time line 'tween a wild time and a flat line…baby tonight It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it…'_

Rex jumped back on stage, but he leaned down to serenade one girl. He reached out for her hand, and sung directly to her. She had such a huge smile on her face, and the other girls tried to get Rex to sing to them, but he looked only at her. At the last lyric of _'If I had you...' _Rex sung his heart out. When he looked out into the crowd he saw that he had actually gathered a huge crowd. They were all cheering and whistling.

All of a sudden as Rex tried to get back to Six, seven or eight girls all approached him. "Oh hello ladies," Rex shot a pleading look at Six. Six could only laughed, "Holiday would you?" She just smiled, and ran up to Rex. "Oh Rex. That was wonderful baby," She glomped onto Rex, and smiled larger when she heard the sighs of sadness from Rex's fan girls. "Aww thanks honey. Only for you," Rex wrapped his arm around Holiday's waist and guided her back to the guys. Rex let out a sigh. "Did you have fun," Six questioned. Rex smiled back sheepishly, "It was for you."

Holiday playful pouted, "I thought it was only for me." Rex laughed, "I'm sorry I led you on. I know my amazing charm can do that as you've seen." Holiday just laughed and attached herself onto Callan's arm. When they started to walk again, Six finally spoke up. "I didn't know you could sing." Rex just shrugged, "I can also play a mean accordion. It's all just stuff that I picked up."

"Plus I thought that you of all people would know how great my voice really is," Rex whispered close to Six's ear. "Well why don't we go test that theory before it gets to late," Six smiled pulling Rex back to the motorcycle. They said bye to Callan and Holiday. As Rex held tight to Six on the way home, he knew there was no denying this was a summer he would never forget.

**A reviewer suggested Rex sing so I was like Hell Yeah. I was half debated him doing Lovebug, but I really wanted him to kind of rock out. If I get requests for that I'll put it in the drabbles story. Don't own if I had you by Adam Lambert. Sorry for not putting all the song, but that song is kinda long, and I wanted to finish it soon so I could update sooner. Ok so any ideas for their new college hear, and I would love to hear from ya'll. This feels so OOC but oh well. Please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. Let's get Edu in Love to 100. That reviewer will get to request a drabble, or whatever kinda story they want, within reason lol. Oh and follow me on twitter jennymaxtorres**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	34. New Experiences

**New experiences**

Rex leaned back in his chair as a hand came to slap him on the shoulder, "What tired already?" When Rex looked up he saw Edgar standing there and smirked, "Maybe because someone was an hour late for his shift." Edgar just held his hands up in protest, "Hey. I texted ahead and told you that I was going to be late coming here." "Yeah well that doesn't mean that I'm still not mad at having to stay even longer in this over heated gym they decided to have the open house in this year." Rex rose up from the soccer booth that he had been working for the last four hours.

"Eh go have a look around then, and I know the only reason you're mad is because Six got off on hour ago, and you have to take the bus home now," Edgar smiled. Rex just stuck his tongue out at Edgar as he gathered his things and wondered wither or not to look around for a bit. As Rex decided to make his way to the exit he spotted a booth that had gotten his interest last year, but he just passed over.

"Hey. Are you interested in boxing," a friendly smile made its way over to him. 'I guess I made my staring blatant,' Rex figured. "Well yeah. I know a bit of amateur boxing, but nothing really professional I guess."

Rodger had always taught him in the summer of his high school year whenever there was time, and even a year later Rex still felt guilty about using them against Dave knowing the other boy got a bad beating out of it. "Oh well we take all kinds of beginners and intermediates so you should have no problem learning. Our faculty director also knows a lot of different types of techniques so he can probably help you develop your own." Rex was taken back this small girl that just seemed so enthusiastic about boxing, "Oh my name is Vyvan but you can call me cricket. That's what everyone calls me in the ring anyways so it just kind of stuck."

"Oh ok. Cricket," Rex said quiet unsure of the name. "Well here's a flyer our first meeting is on Friday at Seven on the third floor of the rec so come by if you're interested," Rex only nodded in agreement as he walked out of the rec, and started the journey back to their apartment. There was the bus, but he decided to jog home since he really didn't feel like doing a work out when he got home.

When Rex finally got home he showered, and found Six with dinner already ready. After everything he tucked himself into his lover's side on the couch. "So I decided to join Boxing," Rex said a smile on his face. Six's eyebrows scrunched together in concern, "Are you sure?" Rex just smiled, "Don't worry. This will be awesome."

Six wasn't convinced, and it didn't help that as the weeks went by he hardly ever saw Rex. Whenever he did it was when he was already going to bed. Rex would come home tired, and had a few bruises. What worried Six the most was that whenever they did talk it was always about this Cricket girl, and usually that was followed by Rex excusing himself to go do homework afterwards.

"I really don't like that you're boxing. Maybe you should quit," Six said one of the few time the two had actually been able to sit down to dinner together. "Why should I? It's something that I like doing," Rex didn't understand where Six was coming from, "You have no right to tell me what I should and shouldn't quit. I mean you do aikido and jujitsu." Six sat up straighter at the table, "I hardly ever see you with mechanics, soccer, and you're classes, but now with boxing. Did you know this is the only time we've had dinner together in over two weeks." Rex just leaned back in his chair, "That's why we live together now. Can you imagine if I lived in the dorms? This is why we decided to do this because we knew things were going to get hectic."

"It's still not good enough," Six had venom in his voice that Rex rarely ever heard. By then both of them were standing. "I don't understand why you're being like this," Rex didn't understand the possession in Six. "Because you're mine. You shouldn't be coming home IN BRUSIES. It reminds me of what I couldn't protect you. WHEN I WASN'T THERE FOR YOU." The silence that echoed in the room seemed to bring the boys back down to earth. Rex's face was in concern while Six's own held guilt. "Six…Six you know I love you. You don't need to work. I'm yours always. This body is always yours." Rex then walked around the table and brought his hands up to Six's face. "I love you so much," he leaned in then kissing those lips that belonged to him. He wrapped his arms around that waist that belonged to him as arms wrapped around him that he belonged to. "Come on," Rex smiled at Six as he rose up, and pulled Six towards the bedroom.

Six quickly caught up to Rex, and lifted him up bridal style as they rush down the hall. Rex laughed out loud as he was dropped onto the bed. Before he could continue Rex leaned down covering his whole body as their lips meet again. Rex breathed deep through is nose as they held each other close, not wanting to give up the feel of Six's lips against him for air. His hands roamed over Six's short hair trying to draw him in even closer. One of Six's hands moved to cradle Rex's neck as the other pushed up under Rex's shirt. Rex's free hand began to wonder down Six's back till he reached the back of Six's pants. He had never done this before, but the new experience caused him to further push the boundaries he set for himself.

His hand hesitated momentarily till they slowly began to massage the taught muscle in his hands. For and instant he panicked as Six stilled, but before he could regret it Six thrust harder into Rex's groin. Six lifted his lips from Rex's and began to suck at the flesh of Rex's collarbone. "Nnnh," Rex sighed out as he moved his hands back up to Six's shirt hem, and pulled it over his head. When Six moved to do the same he caught the sight of a bruise developing on Rex's shoulder.

When Rex looked up he saw Six's eyes trained on his shoulder, and remembered the hit he had gotten earlier. "Babe, it's nothing," Rex tried to explain. Six's eyes were filled with a sad resolve to not say anything. He leaned over hovering above Rex as his lips gently touched the bruised flesh. Rex relaxed into the touch; the simple intimate touch that seemed to light his body on fire. "Please…" Rex asked the tension from not having seen each other in a few weeks was clawing at his nerves. "I love you," Six whispered as he moved to get the lube from the side of the bed. "Six I need you." When Six entered that first finger into Rex's opening he reveled in the heat that he had been missing for many weeks. "God Rex. I missed you so much. Not just your body. I just feel like I was losing you," Six keep moving his fingers in and out of Rex as he stretched his lover. "Six….Six you'll never lose me," Rex grunted out trying to push Six's fingers out and pull his cock into his hole already. Six moved and looked directly into Rex's eyes as he entered him. Their eyes never broke contact as Six buried himself to the hilt. Six had to close his eyes a few moments after at the pure feeling of having Rex's tight heat around him. Rex raised his legs to wrap around Six trying to get him to move. Rex could only smirk as he felt Six move out almost completely before ramming back into him hard. The smirk immediately disappeared and was replaced with a gasp of pleasure.

"Yeah is that good babe," Six asked his breath heating Rex's ear. "Yes. Yes!," Rex cried as he arched against Six. Their movements grew more and more rapid neither of them wanting to reach the edge but at the same time wishing for nothing more. "Cum Six. Fill me," Rex cried as he came in between their bodies, and cried out once more as he felt Six's hot seed fill him. Six collapsed onto his side staring at Rex as his lover regained his breath. "I love you," Six said nuzzling into Rex's hair. Rex just turned to face Six their foreheads toughing , "I love you, Six."

(Line Break)

Rex sighed out in anticipation. It was his first real match; no more training, this was about making his opponent go down and to get hits in during the fight. "I'm so not ready for this," he whispered as his hands were being wrapped up. "You got this babe," Six said from his right as Rodger from his left said, "Remember Rex it's in your blood." Rex just sighed again as he got to the ring, and climbed between the ropes. He touched gloves with his partner, and before he knew it the bell let out a ding.

Rex kept his hands up blocking a few hits that were aimed at his face. When he went to punch he was caught off guard and ended up getting him in the side. He moved back to regain his standings before he launched himself into a series of punches. He could hear Rodger from the sidelines cheering him on even yelling a few commands here and there. Six stayed quiet, and seemed to be tense the whole time. Finally when the bell dinged again the referee came over and held up Rex's hand. Even if he wasn't able to knock the other guy out he was able to land the most punches. "Yeah," was yelled out immediately afterwards, and he recognized it as Six's voice which caused him to smile.

After everything Rex followed one of the trainers back to the training room, and she proceeded to fix some of Rex's injuries. "Almost done? Rodger keeps complaining about how hunger he is," Six looked sad when he finally saw Rex up close. The boy was getting some kind of balm on his left eye which was turning black and his ribs were wrapped up tightly, it was only a slightly bruised rib. "So how was it," Rex smiled. "Powerful," Six only murmured out as he leaned in to kiss Rex. The trainer giggled as she got up and left the two alone. What they didn't know was that Cricket was there, hidden in the entrance of the door, and saw everything. Before anyone could notice her she left quickly feeling her heart break.

(Line Break)

Rex noticed at boxing practice Cricket became quiet around him. "Hey what's up," he asked after practice one day. "I saw you in the training room after your last match," she whispered. He realized that she had probably been talking about him and Six. "Oh…Do you have a problem with me being gay," he was confused. "No! No, It's just I really liked you." Rex blushed a bit, "I'm sorry but I really love him," he gave a small smile then. "In two months we'll be a year, but don't' worry Cricket. You'll find someone one day. You're too amazing to not have love." Cricket then blushed herself, "Thanks."

When Rex finally made it back to the apartment he went to lay down with Six on the sofa. "Cricket just told me she wanted to go out with me," he said trying to hid the blush on his face." Six just chuckled, "I already knew that." "Really well I know I am pretty hot, but I'm happily taken." Six just smiled as he brought his arms tighter around Rex. "Really well as am I."

**We did it. 100 reviews! WHOOP! Ok so now what lol….no seriously what else should happen. I really love this prompt from MaraBella15 (). Ok so I know I said that the 100****th**** reviewer would get a special story, but that was an anon so it's not like I turn down prompts anyways, but to SixandRexarehottogetherFan () yay you were 100, but idk who you are so everyone just send me prompts anyways lol. My computer broke so I'm doing this in the library, and yeah…idk what else to write so please more. Oh and sorry for the wait. But did you see the newest episode didn't you just want to punch Holiday and be like no he belongs to Rex! But Rex is Six's partner no matter what and I do mean as together damn it! So please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	35. Homework Help

**Homework Help**

Rex growled out into the silence of his room as he hit the backspace bar on his computer rapidly. '_Stupid blank computer screen that's mocking me in some mocking way that…mocks me_.' He flipped through a few more pages of his history book before he settled on a page and began to read.

Six looked up from his own computer realizing that he had yet to hear Rex move around for at least an hour. Their walls were kind of thin so the only thing that he had heard was Rex growl at least two hours ago. He sighed as he got up from his desk and stretched a bit. He knocked gently on the door, and when he didn't get a response he opened the door quietly. As he walked in, he found Rex on the floor with his face buried in the middle of a book with his computer on sleep mode. He could even hear a gentle snore coming from the book.

Six kneeled down and without any hesitation began to tickle his young lover. Rex jolted awake, and swung out at the closest thing to him. Thanks to Six's reflexes he narrowly escaped a hit. When Rex finally realized what was going on he just grunted at Six before he fell back onto his book. "Oh the famous Rex Salazar falls asleep during homework? Isn't that a shocker," Six laughed. Rex just rubbed the back of his head before he turned onto his back, "Ah! Why is this so boring?" "What is?" Rex pointed at the book, "This stupid history report. I grew up learning U.S. and Mexican history. Why do I have to learn about French history? Thank God it's only two chapters." Six just smirked, and sat next to Rex, "Here I can help with that."

With that Six launched into a lecture explaining all the history that Rex needed to know for his essay. The way that Six described the events, and passion he spoke about the figures made the chapters come together. What he really loved was the way all the French names and place rolled off of Six's tongue. Before Rex even knew what he was doing, Six noticed the way that Rex had started to just stare at his lips. He even let a minute of silence go by before he called Rex out on staring. He lifted Rex up by the chin, "Like what you see?" Rex could only blush at being caught blatantly staring. "S-Sorry I just got distracted. I had forgotten that you spoke French till you started talking." Six just smiled and leaned in.

As their gentle kissing continued, Six guided Rex to lie back. Rex paused half way down to move his computer out of the way. Six could only chuckle as he lied next to him. These kisses were pure and chaste, and reminded Six of the first few days of their relationship. Before Rex could pull Six further onto him, Six pulled back. "What year did the Hundred Year War start," he asked his lips just ghosting over Rex's. "Who cares," Rex seemed to slur as he tried to rise up to meet Six's lips. Six smirked as he pulled back away from Six. "In 1337," Rex sighed out as he pulled more on Six's shirt trying to pull him in closer. "That's my boy," Six whispered before he dove in for another kiss. Rex shivered at the sound of those words come from Six.

The feeling of possession that was from such simple words, was thrilling for Rex. It wasn't the matter of him being submissive to Six, but on Six having him. Six wanting him and only him. That was what he knew. It was what drove him to want Six as well the fact that this man in his arms was his. This body that was above him, and this skin that against his own would always be there. That the heart that beat along side his would always only beat for him.

Two weeks later Rex came back to the apartment with a wide smile on his face. "Someone looks happy," Six smiled from the couch. "And it's all thanks to you," Rex glomped onto Six landing next to him on the couch. "How so?" "I got an A on my French paper," Rex beamed. Six just smiled, and said, "Sounds like someone deserves a reward. So what I'll it be?" Rex thought it over a few moments, "PIZZA." Six just sighed, but of course they went out later that night for Pizza at Mr. G's.

**Look another one out so fast (That's why it's so short). Now just ya'll wait patiently so I can study for a while, and I'll try and update as soon as I can. Probably by next week. Oh and I love you guys. You make my day everyday when I just think of you all out there reading my fics. Send me prompts roar lol. I feel silly right now; probably because I'm sleepy and still need to study. So please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	36. Exhaust

**Exhaust**

An alarm went of in the silence of Rex's own room. He rolled over getting tangled in his own comforter. His arm reached out blindly swatting at the blinking alarm before it finally made contact and shut it off. He continued to roll to the edge of the bed before he sat up and got dressed. He grabbed an apple as he headed to the bus stop, and waited to board.

The sky above him was still dark, pinks and purples were barely highlighting the sky. When the bus finally arrived there were barely two other students there. He sighed as he found a seat, and rested his head against the window. He looked down at his watch 7:15. It doesn't help that he wasn't able to fall asleep till three in the morning. He had nothing to look forward to but a day of classes. He let out one final sigh as he got off the bus, and began to walk across campus to his first class.

By the time Rex finally got a break he already had a headache, and was pretty much dead on his feet. He knew that he needed to get some rest for at least a few minutes. He knew the best place for it would be in the library at least in there, there would be some peace and quiet.

Six began to walk out of the library after studying for a while. He had missed Rex that morning like he did on Mondays and Wednesdays due to his early classes. They had shared dinner the night before, but he knew his younger lover had a lot of homework that he needed to finish so we left him to it. It was when he was walking out that he spotted a pair of familiar shoes. He would have still walked on but what had actually caught his eyes was the familiar black short hair of Rex. He wandered over, and when he looked down he found Rex sound asleep. As Six looked around he saw that they were well hidden in the book stacks.

Rex woke up with a start. He looked around, and found that his head was in Six's lap. He shot up even higher and the back of his head hit the book that was in Six's hand. "What are you doing here," he said as he rubbed the back of his head, "What if someone saw us?" Six just smirked, "Well we're pretty well hidden here. You did a good job at finding a quiet place to rest." The two stayed quiet as Rex rested his head against Six's shoulder. "So why are you so tired?" Rex just sighed and shook his head, "I don't know I feel drained and a bit sick."

Rex nuzzled his head into Six's shoulder again. Six spoke up then, "You have class in an hour, are you sure you don't want to skip and go home early?" Rex just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Who are you and what have you done with Six?" Six just laughed, "Oh I'm still going to class, but I'm worried about you." Rex just smiled at him, "I don't know." Rex just tried to see how he felt, and in reality he felt completely exhausted and in ruins. "Yeah I'll probably just go home then. I'll see you then I guess." Six only smiled and kissed Rex lightly on his lips before they walked out of the library and parted ways.

(LINEBREAK)

When Six finally got back home it was already into the late evening. As he walked in he noticed that the apartment was still quiet. He walked over to Rex's room and saw that Rex wasn't in his bed, and he knew the next place that he would be. And sure enough when he walked into his room Rex was there on his designated side of the bed. He couldn't help the smile that broke out onto his face looking at his sleeping love. He looked so much younger when he sleep, and it was those moments when he just knew he had found the right person. Six left to go make dinner and even by the time he came back Rex as still asleep. "Come on babe. I made dinner you need to get up already," Six said gently running his fingers through Rex's hair. "Mnhh," Rex sighed out as he got up, and followed Six out to the kitchen.

By the end of it Rex didn't even seem to wake up that much more. Through the whole thing he was leaning on Six only talking very little. When they moved onto the couch Rex moved to sit on Six's lap, and curled into his body. "Are you feeling ok," Six asked with concern in his voice. "Yeah I just feel like I haven't see you in a while," Rex confessed. Six realized that tired Rex must also mean that clingy Rex came out as well. He loved this side of Rex sometimes, it made him feel so much more needed. As they continued to talk in hushed tones Rex began to nod in and out. After a while he just began to whimper and grunt as a reply. Six just took in the feeling of his younger lover in his arms.

Six figured that it was time to get to bed. He picked up Rex bridal style, and carried him to his bedroom. As they both got under the covers he kissed Rex on the forehead before getting settled. All of a sudden he felt Rex shift over and laid down onto of his chest. Rex began to give butterfly kisses over the skin that he could cover before he fell back to sleep. Six just held his lover tighter as he also settled into sleep.

**New chapter yay. MORE FLUFF YAY. I hope everyone is having a great week. Please send more prompts also to all the followers out there that commented…ILOVE YOU ALL. Thanks Mara for spreading the world of EDU of love around. I was thinking about starting a GR fic about an EVO vampire or something but idk…hmm. Well please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. **

**Love, Sivlerloveless**


	37. Missing Boxers

**Missing Boxers**

Rex got up from the living room sofa moving the book he was reading to lie face down on the coffee table in front of him. There was a knock at the door again and Rex just called out a, "Coming!" When he finally did open the door he was greeted with the sight of White standing there with what looked like an overnight bag in his hand. "Oh Mr. Knight. Umm come in," Rex seemed to stutter a bit not knowing what White was even doing in the city. "Thanks Rex. I guess Six didn't tell you about the business trip that brought me into town," White said as he entered even further into the quiet apartment. "Uh no, my class was cancelled, and I haven't seen Six yet this morning."

White just walked down the hall into Six's room. "I see. Well I thought it would be easier to just stay here since it's only a two day trip. Six said that it was fine, and that I would be using his room for the trip." "OK," was all Rex responded with. Rex wondered why Six had cleaned his room, and changed his sheets the day before. "Well I'm just going to continue reading so if you need anything just give me a call I guess." Soon enough Six was back at the apartment making Rex dinner as an apology for not telling Rex about the new visitor sooner. In the evening Six was settled in Rex's room as his lover was taking a shower. As Six stretched out and lifted the covers off oh his bed and noticed at the base of the bed a piece of paper seemed to be sticking out. When Six picked it up he felt a small sting of sadness hit him. It was a worn out picture of Rex and Cesar. They were both smiling widely at the camera their arms wrapped around each other.

It was then that Rex walked through the door when he saw the picture in Six's hand he gave Six a small sad smile. "Why do you have this under your bed," Six asked not so much asking about the placement, but on why he still had it. "Because I use it to remember when I was younger and we were happy for a while. I want to remember him like this." Six could only get up and wrap his arms around Rex. "I can't help but feel that this is my fault." Rex pulled back and looked directly into his eyes, "Don't say that no matter what I still would have found you." Rex wrapped his arms around Six's neck and brought him into a kiss. As the seconds went on the kiss grew in passion till Six moved back, "No stop. My dad's in the other room." Rex could only smirk, "Come on you're not that loud." Six could only chuckled lightly, "It's not me that I'm worried about." Rex leaned in for another kiss before he spoke again, "Well see my body just knows that you're the perfect man for me."

"Well this amazing body is just going to have to wait for a few days for my body. Now get to sleep. I don't wan tot find you passed out in the library again." Rex just huffed in annoyance and climbed into bed. As he got comfortable he turned his back to Six whose arms automatically wrapped around the warm skin of his lover as he immediately fell asleep.

As Rex's breathing evened out he feels bad at causing Rex stress, but he feels even worse because as long as Rex stays at his side he doesn't care about anything else. He looked at his lover and began to kiss very gently at Rex's shoulder and when Rex doesn't move he gently lifts his wrist and begins to kiss it over and over.

(LINE BREAK)

It was Saturday morning so no alarm woke up Rex, but he couldn't help but get up before Six some days. As he made his way to his bathroom and as he washed his face he caught sight of a massive dark purple bruise on his wrist. Rex ran out of his bathroom and hit Six with his pillow. "Six what the hell is this," Rex accused him. Six was kind of dazed as he lifted his head, "Your wrist," with that he turned over and fell back asleep. His body was hit with a soft thud again as Rex said, "No what's this hickey doing on my wrist!" Six moved onto his back, "Oh." "Yeah Oh," Rex was slowly getting madder at Six. "I felt like it. See it's only for a few days. I know that I gave that you especially since I can't show you my love so I tried to mark you." Rex just rolled his eyes, "Just so you know I'm going to get you back." Six could only smirk, "I can't wait."

(LINE BREAK)

Rex spent the rest of the day in his room doing homework as Six went out with his Dad helping out at his business meetings. By the time they came back dinner was already made and ready to be served. After dinner they all watched a movie and while Six was holding Rex he seemed to fall asleep. When the movie ended Six carried Rex to bed and moved to tuck him in. When Six moved to make a shower Rex couldn't help but show a tired smile as he turned over in bed trying to get comfortable.

When Six emerged from the shower he went to his drawer that he moved some clothes into. As he searched around he couldn't find any boxers or sleep pants that he knew that he had put in there. All that was there were sleep shirts that he hardly even used. "Rex wake up," Six nudged Rex his other hand holding the towel tight around his waist. "What's going on," Rex slurred out. "Where are all my boxer's and sleep pants," Six asked accusingly. "Oh," Rex just smirked a bit. "Yeah oh. Is this your revenge plan," Six wondered. "Maybe?"

Six just sighed, "Give me a pair of yours then." When Six moved to Rex's drawer he noticed that Rex's seemed to be placed in a different spot as well. "Oh and would you look at that yours are missing too. Fine then give me the ones you're wearing." Normally Six would have no problem with sleeping commando but this was the principle of winning the argument, and Six would not back down from that. "Oh like you could resist me once you see me," Rex smirked. With that sentence Six knew Rex's plan was ultimately to get Six to sleep with him that night. Six could only give an evil smile as he figured out another ways to win this argument. He walked over to the closet and grabbed Rex's orange basketball shorts. "Babe no…," Rex warned Six, "Come on not my favorite shorts."

"Where are my boxers," Six asked again. Rex's eyes narrowed but he stayed silent. When Six moved to put them on Rex finally relented, "STOP." He sighed and went into the restroom and came back with a clean pair of Six's boxers, "You'll get the rest tomorrow, but in exchange for something…" "What," Six asked. "Tortillas de Sucrose." Six just laughed, "And here I thought it would be sex."

"Oh just you wait till your Dad leaves then you'll wish you done me when I wanted it."

"Babe when do you not want it," Six laughed as he kissed Rex on the forehead as they both settled in to sleep.

**Damn I was going to be like it's still technically the weekend when I got this up but it is currently 12:09. That's why there are probably so many errors sorry. OH well I really wanted to get this up since I do have followers that do like this story. I will try to have the next chapter up by next weekend so hopefully that will work. I hope all of you out there are doing great oh btw on youtube there is this great SeX amv called **_trainwreck –six/rex_** like look under Generator Rex then the title, I really like it so you all should go check it out. Umm…so yeah please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	38. 1st Year Anniversary

**1****st**** Year Anniversary**

Six walked into the apartment not ready to be greeted with all of the lights off except for a small glow that came from the dining room. "What's all of this," he called as out as he saw Rex standing there at their dinner table. Rex's eyes saddened for a moment before he just smiled at Six again. "Love its our anniversary," Rex said as he wrapped his arms around himself. Six froze for a moment before he rushed Rex and enveloped him in a deep kiss.  
Six held him so tight that Rex could feel the regret that he held in his arms. When Six finally pulled back he spoke, "Baby...Rex...you got to believe that I would forget this on purpose. God I'm such an awful boy friend. I fucked up Rex, please say you'll forgive me." Rex just pushed his finger to Six's lips to silence him. "Six calm down I know you didn't mean to do this on purpose. It kind of just stands out because well that was the first time we kissed and that was my first fight in college so it's kind of hard to not remember that." Six just shook his head, "I owe you so much love. I still can't believe I forgot this." "How about we just enjoy this dinner I set up and we just enjoy this moment." Six could only agree as he rubbed his thumb over Rex's cheek.  
As Six moved to sit he saw Rex open up a bottle of red wine, "Where did you that?" Rex just smiled, "Callan owed me a favor." Six could only stare in amazement at the food that Rex had prepared. He could tell that Rex put so much in tonight that he knew he had to do something just as special for the two of them. When they were finished Rex blew the candles out, and gently removed Six's sunglasses. He grabbed at Six's hand and let him to the bedroom where there were green candles lit. They had been on for a while creating a light that seemed to echo soft green light. Rex immediately attached his lips back to Six's and the two quickly moved to lie on the bed. It was as Rex's hand ghosted over Six's bulge that he realized what Rex wanted.  
Rex had wanted to top that night, and really as Six thought about it he didn't have a problem with it. He loved Rex so much and wanted to give himself to Rex just as Rex gave himself to him. As he broke the kiss with Rex he looked deep into his eyes, "Do it. I trust you." Rex could only stare in amazement as it Six practically being able to read his mind. Rex leaned in then to gently press his lips of Six's. This was their anniversary, and he wanted nothing more that to make love to Six. He guided Six to lie back and began to kiss down Six's stomach. Rex began to nuzzle into Six's hip as the rest of his hands began to explore his inner thighs. Rex drew down more and licked a solid line straight up Six's cock. Six jumped at the feel of Rex's tongue on him, and sub-consciously opened his legs wider, Rex loving that end result. He moved even more down and began to suck on Six's balls rolling then into his mouth. "Oh...fuck. Rex, damn." Rex could only moan in agreement which caused vibrations to travel up and down Six's groin. Before Six could even understand what was going on he felt a warm wet sensation over his entrance. "FUCK REX," Six yelled out his hips lifted off the bed. Rex moved to hold Six's hips down as he began to lick and lightly push into Six's ass with his tongue. Rex speared his tongue trying to loosen the tight muscle gently.  
It was then that Six felt a more solid object prodding at his entrance. "W-What's that," Six wondered. "It's my hand baby. You feel so hot and tight around my fingers," Rex murmured his breath coming in puffs against Six's entrance. He worked at opening up Six gently not wanting any of his movements to be made out of lust but only out of love. Six's own hands clawed at the sheet under him trying to get a grip on what this new pressure was. It wasn't unpleasant not for a long shot, it was just…new. "Do you think you can take another finger," Rex said as he kissed up along Six's happy trail up towards his toned stomach. Six could only nod not knowing how his voice would come out. Rex added more lube to his fingers as he guided a second finger along with his first. Six stayed quiet not letting the discomfort show on his face till it morphed into pleasure. "Ok. OK, y-you can go," Six was grabbing at Rex's shoulders bringing him up into a searing kiss. Rex returned it with as much passion as he could as he searched blindly for the lube. He had to pull back though to find where he put it. Six could only chuckle as he leaned up and found the bottle. He quickly lubed up his hand and wrapped it around Rex pumping him slowly.

Rex thrust into the hand once before Six said, "Ah ah just wait," Six smirked as he gripped onto Rex's shoulders. Rex rose up on his knees slightly and leaned in and began to push the tip of himself into Six. "Just breathe and relax," Rex said as he tired to concentrate on more than just the amazing feeling of the heat beginning to surround him. Six hissed out a breath realizing the immense pain that Rex must go through if they rush his preparation. "It's ok baby. I know try pushing out," Rex said trying to massage the muscles around Six's stomach. Six did as Rex said trying to bear the weight, and push himself onto Rex. "Dios Mio," Rex grunted out as he slid the rest of the way into Six. They stilled for a moment both reveling in the feeling of being connected in a whole new way. Rex pulled back gently and pushed forward creating a slow rhythm for the two of then.

When Rex wrapped Six's legs around himself Six gave a harsh cry and pulled Rex even tighter into him with his legs. "There fuck Rex. Right there," Six gritted out his head swimming with a pleasure he had never known before. Rex began an even faster pace hitting Six's prostate with each thrust never relenting knowing the exact kind of pleasure that he was bringing to Six. The tight hot opening was also giving him enough reason to not relent on his thrusts.

Rex smirked in the next moment, "I love you," he said before he licked his hand and brought it to rap around Six's member. "Gah…l-love you," Six whispered out as the pleasure over took him and he spilled himself over Rex's hand and himself. "Fuck," Rex yelled as he buried himself the white hot intensity of his own orgasm over took he as he watched Six cum and tighten around his dick. Rex stayed buried for a few more moment before he pulled out and collapsed next to Six.

Six only ran his fingers through Rex's slightly damp hair before the latter got a warm wash cloth to clean them both up. When Rex came back into the room he curled into Six's side. As their breathing evened out and eventually synched up they began to talk about the whole year they spent together remembering every detail of the memories they brought up, the smiles that they created, the tears that they wiped away, and the fears that they conquered with each other at their side.

"Do you remember when we talked about kids," Six asked and Rex only smiled as he responded, "Yeah I do." "Well for a girl I was wondering about Emma for my Mom, Emma Violeta." Rex was silent and when Six looked at him he saw Rex so over taken with the name. Rex blinks back tears and moves to kiss Six showing him all of the love he could possibly hold in his heart for the man he loved. "Why are you crying," Six asked. Rex only shook his head, "Because I love you so much. I can't wait for the rest of our lives. It'll be so amazing."

As Six drifted off to sleep Rex stayed awake and wondered about marrying Six. He supposed they could go to one of the states that allowed it and have the ceremony there. Who would propose? When would it happen? Would Six go to work or grad school after he graduates? What about me? IT was then that Rex felt a hand run over his head and looked up and his eyes met with Six's. Rex smiled and knew that was still a future that he could wait to experience and see because he was going to enjoy that moment for all it was worth.

**I finally updated lol. I missed Six minus Six so if there was anyway there was some slash kind of action in there. Even the smallest hint could someone tell me in a review. OH sorry for the awkward Bottom!Six it's kind of hard to write that character but I tried my best. Shout out to C.I. Gataki21 for the mention in her story. So this is not the end lol but wanted to fulfill my romantic quota for the month? It's almost Halloween what should they dress up as TELL ME! I'll try to get that story up on the day, but no promises. So please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine, and I've been kinda thirsty lately. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	39. The Pharaoh and The Emperor

**The Pharaoh and the Emperor **

"What do you think," Rex asked as he walked out of his room towards Six sitting in the living room. Six just raised an eyebrow at him. There in front of him stood a shirtless Rex dressed in a long white cloth around his waist that went past his knees. On top of his head was a golden headpiece and his eyes were outlined in a thin amount of eye shadow. "I like the outfit...very much, but I don't get how we are paired together," he said as he motioned down to what he was wearing. Six was clad in a red shirt with a bronze chest plate, wrist cuffs, and a leather looking kilt piece. "You don't get it? Your Alexander the great and I'm the sexy pharaoh that has lured you into a passion filled love life," Rex said as he sat on Six's lap.  
After a few moments of playing with Six's cape Rex laughed. "You know you're wearing a skirt right?" Six just raised an eyebrow to his comment, "It's a battle kilt." Rex just laughed, "Yeah because Alexander the Great had sunglasses," before he got up and grabbed his wallet shoving it into his shorts that he wore under the loin cloth piece. "I'm off to the boxing party, so pick me up in an hour so we can go to Callan's party thing." Six only nodded as he tried to figure out how to do the straps on the sandals Rex got him.  
By the time Rex got to the gym the party was already underway. He immediately spotted Cricket dressed as a renaissance princess. "Wow I don't think I've ever seen you this dolled up," Rex smiled as he twirled her around. She let out a giggle as he did and then hit him in the chest. "Oww." "So what's with the costume of Rex King of the Sands," she asked dragging him over to the snack table. "It's a couple costume with Six," Rex answered as he began to munch out on candy. "So what is he like your high priest or slave boy or something," she said not understanding his idea at all. Rex just laughed out loud at his comments, "Oh that's so brilliant, but no he's Alexander the Great," Rex answered. "Ha so your Cleopatra then. I don't care if you boy-ed it up your role is still Cleopatra in this situation," Rex just glared at her. "Look we both wanted a masculine looking costume, and this is all i could some up with on short notice." For the rest of the party Cricket kept making jabs at Rex's costume, but he knew she was doing it all out of fun. He even got in a few when one of the upperclassman that she liked came dressed up as a night in shining armor. He got his perfect revenge when he got him to ask her to dance. "Do you know how much I hate you right now," she said between gritted teeth as she again punched Rex in the arm. "Oh really because that blush on your checks clearly says something else," he smirked. It was then that his phone went off showing that Six was there to get him already. "Its time for this pumpkin to get back before midnight strikes," he quickly kissed Cricket on the check before he said goodbye to the rest of the guys.  
As Rex plopped into the car he was revived that Six had brought that instead of the motorcycle. He would rather not wonder at the looks he would get of two men in skirts so close together on the motorcycle. "So where is this party at again," Rex asked unsure of all the details. All he knew was that Noah was going to meet them all there. Six just seemed to smirk till they drove up to an abandoned warehouse. "Really it's here," Rex asked not believing what was actually going on.  
When they walked up to the back of the building, Rex could hear a faint pulse of bass coming from the building. As soon a Six swipe a card across a key pad the door opened up to reveal a massive crowd of people dancing, and rocking out to the music. The sight wouldn't have been so shocking except for everyone in such a massive array of costumes. There were vampires, zombies, witches, and even a few fish people thrown about. "How is this possible and even legal," Rex screamed out over the music. As Six led him deeper into the throngs of people, he soon found himself face to face with Noah, Holiday, and Callan. They all shared fist bumps and hugs while Noah left to get then drinks. It was then that Six leaned in close, "It's all thanks to Callan's military training club, the aikido club, and the kendo club pulling their resources. The military club owns the warehouse, and since we're so far off the main road we don't need to worry about the sound ordinances." Rex only nodded as he began to jump up and down following the pace off the music. Six backed off and stood with Callan as he watched the smaller group dance along with Noah dancing with some random Hogwarts student girl. After a while of dancing, Noah leaned over and whispered, "So did you and Six try to dress as a couple?" Rex only sighed, "Yeah we're a Pharaoh and Alexander the Great." "Oh so your the male Cleopatra the," Noah smirked. Rex just stuck his tongue out at him, and began to dance with the girl Noah had been talking to the whole night. Noah just slumped over as he leaned against the wall with the other guys. "What did you do? Now he's dancing with your date, and I don't appreciate that," Six asked when Noah brooded against the door. "You think that I do. She lived next to my dorm. She plays gears of war...gears of war!"  
Six just chuckled at Noah's comment and continued to watch Rex, making sure his and her hands kept to themselves. Finally as the tempo of the music changed again Rex and the girl broke apart laughing as they both went over to get some drinks. When they came back Noah hung his head and said, "You have an awesome costume," then whispered, "And a boyfriend so give me this. I need it." Rex just laughed and hit him over the head, "Now you've learned." Noah just shook his head, "How can you live with that?" "How did you," Six chuckled. "I have no idea," Noah sighed but not before he turned back and dragged his date back onto the dance floor. Rex nudged Six and pointed to his watch telling him that it was almost 11. Six just nodded, and told the others that they were heading out already. When the walked out of the warehouse the cold hit them like a massive blast. "When did it get so cold," Rex complained as they walked towards the car. That's when Six became bold and traced a finger around one of Rex's harden nipple, "I don't know I kind of like it." Rex just slapped his hand away and muttered out a pervert while he smirked. "Are you sure you still want to go to Halo," Six asked looking at the time still. "Yeah we promised Edgar and Andrew that we were going plus I would like a chance to dance with my boyfriend tonight," Rex by the hand stretched out in his seat. "That's in you can dance anymore," Six whispered, but the rest of the ride was quiet. By the time they got there the place was packed. It took them no time to find Andrew and Edgar though. Andrew was dressed like a dog, while Edgar was dressed as a cat. The moment they saw Rex and Edgar however they began to chuckle. Then Edgar began, "A pharaoh and Alexander the Great walk into a bar." Andrew continued, "Alex asked the pharaoh so pharaoh why do you have so many large phallic monument in your city." "The pharaoh answers it's to pay tribute to my own power and believe me it's nothing compared to my own stature," Edgar said while trying to not start laughing. "The Alex answered well then I guess you won't mind if I conquer you tonight and show you exactly why they call me The Great and just not in bed," Andrew snorted out till he finally started to laugh all out. "How did you even come up with that," Rex asked stunned. "No one even knows that I was planning these costumes." Andrew was then dragged off by Edgar, but not before he could give them a wide smirk. "That was weird," Six said as they eased to the middle of the dance floor. "Yeah," Rex sighed before he wrapped his arms around Six's neck and brought him into a kiss. "Happy Halloween," Six said when their lips were released, but Rex just dove back in. As Six's hands roamed over Rex's bare chest a new beat blazed over the speakers and he felt Rex flush against him as their bodies began to grind against each other.  
As much as Rex liked this he loved when Six would dance behind him and pull him closes as he would wrap his arms around his front. Rex turned quickly pushing against Six causing him to dig his ass into Six's groan. "Mmm...," Six breathed out as he rolled his hips harder against Rex while still paying attention to the beat.  
It was almost one when they left Halo. Rex wanted to stay longer, but Six reminded him that they both still had school tomorrow. It wasn't till they were back at the apartment both clean of the sweat they had accumulated that night that Rex kissed Six again so full of passion. "Happy Halloween"

**Happy Halloween everyone. I think I went overboard on the fics this year but I couldn't help it lol. Oh and I'm working on a new pairing but still generator Rex. Can you all guess? Be safe tonight.  
Love, Silverloveless**


	40. Thanksgiving with the Family

**Thanksgiving With the Family**

"So why haven't I done this before," Six said leaning back, and reclining his chair further back. Rex just hummed in agreement his eyes concentrated on the road till he changed a glance over at Six. "Oh come on you can't look that comfortable, and not expect me to want to take a nap," Rex sighed a bit, tired from the long drive over to his Tia Lorenza's. "Just wait we're almost there," Six said smiling, "Plus you were the one that wanted to drive, something along the lines of 'If I don't drive that often then I risk the change of forgetting how'". Rex just chuckled under his breath, "Yes Dear." Six just punched him gently in the arm as he leaned back down and relaxed again.

After another hour Rex shouted in joy as he saw the entrance to his home town enter into view. Before he realized what he had done it was too late, "Oww." He looked over and saw Six cradling his hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Six jump, and punch the dash, that being the closest thing to him. Rex had learned a while ago to never wake Six up from a nap in a way that would shock him awake. "Sorry about that babe," Rex said , a guilt heard in his tone. "It's fine," Six dismissed before he followed up with, "So are we here or did you just decide to scare the hell out of me?" "Ha, no we're here, and we are now…..at Tia Lorenza's," Rex grinned as he pulled into the driveway.

As the boys disembarked they heard Anita scream as she ran out of the house. She immediately tackled Rex, and Six only laughed as Lorenza came out and hugged him in welcome. Anita shot up quickly and hugged Six tightly. She looked over and saw Rex and her mom talking, and quietly asked, "Six can I talk to you later?" Six only nodded as Anita held a finger up to her lips signing to keep it a secret. Six only rose his eyebrow in curiosity but only nodded his head as he and Rex were huddled into the house.

As night fell, Six found himself with Anita outside while Rex was helping his aunt out in the house. "So what did you want to talk about," Six said taking a seat out on a bench that faced the small garden they had in the backyard. "Do you remember how Roger and Leo kind of intimidated you," Anita said her eyes looking down at the ground only looking up to see that Six had his eyebrow raised. "I mean they tried to intimidate you," She said quickly. Six only nodded waiting for her to continue the story. "Well you see my boyfriend Dillon is coming over, and I know that the guys are going to do the same, and I was wondering if you could talk to him afterwards. I know you will probably help to intimidate him, and I know that because you kind of are like my older brother now." Six only chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I'll talk to him afterwards, and you're right. This will be so fun tomorrow." Anita then only stared at him, and he said, "But not too much fun. You know within reason." Anita only laughed as she headed in to help get the preparations for tomorrow going.

(LINEBREAK)

"Hey guess what," Rex said as Six wrapped his hands for a quick round of boxing with Roger. "What babe," Six said knowing that Rex was probably going to say something about Anita bringing a boy over. "Anita is bringing her boyfriend, which mean's you're not the new boyfriend in the family. You're just the regular boyfriend thus bringing you closer to status as family boyfriend," Rex smiled, and kissed him on the cheek as Rodger called out to him. As the guys met in the middle Six saw out of the corner of his eye Dillon come out of the house. He was a shorter boy, who had potential to grow, with short brown hair, and light hazel eyes. He dinged the bell, and soon the two boys were ducking and pushing out hits in rapid speed. Then before Six could stop her Anita rung the bell causing confusion in the two boxers, "Come on." "What's the deal?" Were heard before she cleared her voice, "You guys this is Dillon, my boyfriend. He'll be joining us for dinner." Then before she could go on Lorenza called her in the house to help her with something, and before Dillon could try to join her, he was left alone with Leo, Rodger, Rex, and Six.

It started with a smirk from Leo that soon traveled to everyone else's face. Rex cracked his knuckles as he figured out a new way to put the scare in Dillon. "Come on Rodger lets finish this," Rex said. Rodger only nodded, "Come on show me what you've learned so far." Then right in front of Dillon's eyes both men went at it never letting a hit be too hard, but laughing at each jab they got in. Then Leo walked over and hit Dillon on the back, "So in closing I'm Leo, mechanic…I work with dangerous machinery some times accidents happen." Rodger draped himself over the ropes of the ring, "I'm Rodger former champ of the amateur boxing circuit." "Rex. Anita's cousin. I box and I'm fast as hell," Rex smiled draping his arms around Six's shoulders. "Six. Rex's boyfriend. Kendo Champion and Aikido master," Six felt guilty about scaring the new kid, but he knew it was part of his initiation. By the time Anita came back Dillon was paler. She got so mad that she began to chase all three of the guys around, minus Six.

That's when Six made his move. "Hey don't worry about any of us. I experienced the same thing I came here for my first time. Hell I even had to fight Rodger for a few minutes before Rex began to chase Leo and Edgar around just like Anita is doing right now. Just welcome to the family I guess," Six said the last part in a hurry because he spotted Rex rushing over to him with Anita on his heels. He laughed as Rex jumped on his back, and yelled, "Protect me. She's evil. Stop her!" Six only laughed as he spun Rex around, and began to walk back into the house. Dillon didn't know how to feel about Six and Rex's relationship, he had never meet a gay guy before, but above all else he was kind of intimidated of Anita's whole family.

Time passed quickly and soon enough everyone was sitting at the table, and they were sharing tales of past thanksgivings and memories. In the middle of one of Rex's stories the house phone went off and Lorenza rose to answer it. Everyone waited a bit before Rex picked up on the fact that she was talking Cesar. Rex gripped Six's hand tightly trying to push back pain in his emotions. Lorenza came back shooting Rex a look of sympathetic, and called Leo to go talk to Cesar. So many thought's were racing through Rex's mind. Cesar knew that Rex would be here for the holiday. He knew that Rex would feel broken, but Rex couldn't be heartbroken at that. Just like him, this was the only family Cesar had left, and he would never ask Cesar to give then up. Just like he couldn't give them up, no matter what.

Rex's voice cracked as soon as he talked, "How is he?" Lorenza gave her nephew a sad smile, "He's doing well, staying strong." Rex only nodded his head, keeping a tight grip on Six. Not only to bring comfort to him, but to make sure that Six didn't rush towards the phone, and tell Cesar off. When Leo got back it was awkward for a few moments Six tracing his thumb up and down Rex's hand. The silence only lasted for a few seconds before Dillon yelled out in surprise, "Damn." Everyone looked over to see gravy covering Dillon's shirt. Rex began to chuckle turning away from Dillon to keep himself from laughing out loud. Just like that the horrid moment passed, and everyone felt lighter.

"Come on Dillon I have a shirt you can borrow," Six excused himself and Dillon followed him to Flor's old room. Six tossed Dillon a shirt, "Thanks for what you did back there." Dillon only smirked as he put the shirt on, "What are you talking about? Just ask Anita, I'm a huge klutz." Six just laughed and returned to the table. At the end of dinner Anita walked Dillon out to the car, and everyone gave them some privacy, the boy proving himself there at dinner.

"So what did you think of Dillon," Rex asked as he lied with Six in bed. "He seems like a good kid. He's smart, and knows when to be scared the combination that is needed in this family," Six answered. Rex beamed at how Six called his family his own. It filled Rex with warmth that helped lull him into a peaceful sleep.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while lol. But way Thanksgiving I'm so excited. I get to go home. OMG did you all see Six minus Six? Didn't Six look so Damn old. He looked even older than in Six minus One. And in the race one that leader guy had nice blue eyes lol. Ah I'm so behind in writing, but no worries I plan to catch up during break hoping to have lots of updates and maybe a new story that I just remembered, and now I'm excited lol. Please read and review for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	41. Christmas Surprises

**Christmas Surprises**

"Argh," Rex murmured as he collapsed on his bed. Christmas was less than five days away, and he had yet to get Six anything. He knew that Six was out of the house right now, probably at practice or something, and if he needed to make a phone call now was the time. He picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts before he found who he was looking for. "Hello?" "EDGAR…," Rex wined half his mouth muffled by the pillows. "Rex? God it sounds like your dying," Edgar tried not to laugh out loud at the state that Rex sounded in. He knew that Rex was fine, just seeing him a few hours earlier. "I have no idea what to get Six, and it's practically Christmas tomorrow." Edgar rolled his eyes on the other end, leave it to Rex to get worked up over the simplest things. "What did you get him last year," Edgar asked. "A new motorcycle helmet, but I'm completely out of ideas this time around," Rex pushed himself up from the bed, and began to pace around the house.

"_Ok well how about….a watch_," Edgar said. "He already has one that's important to him." "New _wallet_?" "Got one at black Friday." "_Running shoes_?" "My aunt bought him a pair." "_New knife_?" "Callan said he was gonna get him one." "_Sex_?" "That was last year too." "_A panda bear_?" "Endangered." "_Monkeys_?" "He would kill me." "_Ok honestly I have no idea then_," Edgar said sighing out loud. "See it's not easy. It's like this year the world's against me, and already got him everything that he already wanted," Rex said waving his arms around. "Ok well why don't you go downtown, and look around at some of the antique shops. He usually like stuff like that right," Edgar offered. "Yeah I guess you're right," Rex murmured quietly. He hung up, and texted Six that he was going to borrow the car. When Six said ok he took off, and was soon down town window shopping, and desperately trying to avoid the heavy pedestrian traffic that filled the sidewalks.

Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted a neon sign with dark colors advertising antiques and relics. His curiosity got the best of him, and he wondered over and entered the store a bell attached to the door giving away that someone entered. "Evening. Anything in particular you're looking for," an older woman asked from behind the counter. "Yeah I'm looking for a Christmas present for someone special," Rex said his cheek's blushing a bit. "A boyfriend perhaps," the older woman smiled. "How did you know," Rex was kind of freaked out as to how this woman would have know about Six. "Let's just say the wind can talk, and has many stories to tell," her smile turned into a bit of a smirk as if enjoying her own joke. Now by this point Rex would have loved to have walked out, but maybe she could help him.

"Well yeah. Do you think you can help?" The woman just nodded, "Come follow me to the back." Rex did as she said, and when he caught up with her he was taken back by what he saw. In the back room it was a massive sand and stone garden. "I've seen these but not to this extend. It's beautiful," Rex said in amazement. "Here I will teach you how to set it up, and you can play for the supplies at the end," she smiled. Rex's face lit up, and he knew it was perfect for Six.

(LINEBREAK)

"Ok so can I open my present now," Six asked, after Rex had gotten to play with his nerf guns for a bit. Six bought him a set so that he could play with Noah and some of his other friends in some zombie game that was sweeping over college campuses. He had no idea what Rex could have gotten him. He just came home a few days ago, and found that he was forbidden to go into the training room. But when he passed by he heard Rex moving furniture around accompanied by profanities sometimes, but none the less he stayed out. "Ok fine, but you have to put close your eyes first," Rex said a wide smile on his face. If Rex was this happy he couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement in his stomach. He grabbed Rex's hand, and followed him into the room his eyes closed. "Ok now before you open your eyes I rearranged some stuff, but nothing to major. I mean if you don't like it we can always change it back. You don't have to keep it like this if you don-" "Rex can I see it first," Six smiled. "Yeah ok, open your eyes," Rex said anxious to see Six's reaction.

When Six opened his eyes he looked down and saw a fairly large sand-stone garden whose sand was a blank canvas. Next to it was a few rocks and bamboo shoots that would be moved and set up where ever the owner wanted. "I didn't want to do anything because I wanted you to be the first, and well…Merry Christmas." Six just chuckled, and brought Rex into a kiss. Their lips meet and the warmth between them seemed to grow. Six wrapped his arms around Rex, and Rex dug his hands into Six's hair. "I love it," Six whispered over Rex's lips before he moved in for another kiss. "Six?" Rex questioned. "Yes Rex?" "Merry Christmas love," Rex smiled. "Merry Christmas Rex."

**Wow cannot believe I got this out in only two hours. I'm going home which means no internet so I wanted to get this out before then. So Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Send prompts I will have a lot of time to work on them so send them lol. Sorry for the errors and shortness and kind of irrelevance, but yeah limited time right now I leave in 3o min but here you go! So please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	42. Religious Reasoning

**Religious Reasoning**

Rex made the sign of the cross before he bent down and gathered his back pack. The pews around him were emptying as the daily mass ended, and he was getting ready to head back home. When he stood up he was greeted with the view of a short Hispanic girl in front of him. "Hi," she said her cheerful voice breaking the silence that had previously occupied the silence. "Hi," Rex said following her out of the pew as they made their way towards the entrance. "I've never seen you at Spanish mass before. Do you usually go to a different mass," she asked. They both paused outside the entrance both of them somewhat farther away from the others that were leaving the mass.

"Oh it's because usually Saturday night it's my date night," Rex said a smile lit up his face. "Oh well you could always invite her. The more the merrier," she laughed. "Oh well I have a boyfriend actually," Rex said trying to remain confident, but it was quickly caving as the smile on the other girl's face began to lessen into a frown. "Oh well if you'll excuse me I have to leave, have a good day," she said as she rushed out the door. Rex was just standing their walking her walk out the door, he couldn't help but feel as if he chased her away. As he walked outside he saw Six there on his bike, his face masked by his helmet, but Rex could tell his bike apart from others in an instant. He climbed on the back and held tight.

The way Rex didn't smile at Six, and the way that Rex held to him tighter, Six knew that something was going. When they got home Rex was quiet. "Did something happen," Six asked lifting Rex's face up with the chin. Rex sighed, and retold the story of Rex's confrontation with the girl. "Well you probably did chase her off. Not many of those people like us," Six rubbed his thumb over Rex's check. "I know that especially from the church, but I just don't know why." Rex stayed quiet for a few seconds before he continued on, "Why don't you ever go with me?"

Six sighed, "We've already gone over this. I believe in God, but I turned my back on the church a long time ago." "I know but why not try again for me," Rex questioned. "Rex I love you, but you know I can't do that. I only have memories of pain from that place," Six was beginning to lose his paticne. "I don't understand why can't you talk to me about it." "Because Rex they turned their back on me," Six yelled, silence following afterwards.

Six spoke after a while his voice much softer, "It started when I was younger. I wasn't always the perfect tempered person you see today. Even when we were at church as a family I knew that the others were looking down on me. I got worse when my mom died. I mean I still tried to go on my own, but the glances were worse. The words were harsher, even if they were whispered, I could still aways hear them. I was exiled. I was forced to sit in the back away from everyone else. The moments that I needed guidance the most, I was left alone with no one. I don't blame God, but I blame those people that had hate in their hearts. It was all hate at a kid who just lost his mom. After that I found One, learned disepline, and just left the church."

"Oh baby," Rex cupped Six's face, "I didn't know you had to go through that. I didn't know you had so much more pain in your past. I want to make you stop hurting." Six leaned in and kissed Rex, "You do love. You take the pain away. You chase the nightmares away. You give me a reason for living every single day." Rex could only smile through adoring eyes, "You give me the same. Remember the nights where you stayed up with me and talked with me during my isomniatic episodes. I didn't want that high again because I knew I could find it with you whenever you would hold me. I know that no matter what everything is going to be ok," Rex smiled. They kissed, their lips meeting in soft passionate kisses. They poured their love out that night. Clinging to each other's exposed bodies. Whispers of trust, loyalty, and love above all else became a constant reminder to them of the promise that they had to each other.

(LINEBREAK)

Next Friday

As Rex rose again from the pew, he spotted the same girl that he had seen from the week before. He directed a small smile back at her, but she turns to ignore her. He only sighs for a moment before he makes his way outside. His face breaks out into a smile as he sees Six their waiting for him.

When Rex mounted the bike he couldn't help but thinks, "_As long as it's him and me against the world I don't mind_." Holding tightly to Six Rex couldn't wait to get home to shair not only their day, but their love he knew he couldn't be happier.

**Ta Da. Hope you all have had a great holiday break. Well here it is. This is kind of based off one of my friends, but she doesn't really understand the lifestyle, but overall she doesn't have a problem with GLBT. But unlike her I do knew a few people like that from my church. It sucks and I just keep my mouth shut before I blow up at someone lol. But I do like to see other churches take a stand for GLBT rights. NEWays enough of me rambling. I'm going to update The solider and the scientist then….Van Kleiss returns Dun Dun Dunnn! Also I'm going to start a Six love the Alphabet since it was requested so if you have a letter theme you want to share please do. So please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine. **

**Love, Silverloveless**


	43. Secret Whispers and Hearts Yearning

**Silent Whispers and Heart Yearning**

Six started with a jolt as his alarm went off. He searched blindly till he felt the egdes and hit the alarm hard silencing the machine. He rolled over to feel Rex but was greeted with barely warm sheets. He sat up looking at the empty spot noticing something strange. There on Rex's pillow was a red rose pointed at him. He picked it up seeing a note attatched to the bottom. "Babe sorry I can't be here to wake up with you but I'll see you after classes. I love you." Six smiled at the note before looking at the flower. He gave a small smile before he got up and went to shower. He knew Rex would be home late in the afternoon, and decided to make his favorite dish. 

(LINE BREAK) 

Rex sighed as he continued to hunch over his work bench trying to finish his latest mechanical project. It was due tomorrow morning, and he knew it would only take a few more hours. He wondered if Six got his rose already. He was probably up already making breakfast. He had his first class in an hour. Rex sighed wanting to be with Six, but he knew he needed to finish this first. He adjusted his goggles one more time and began to work again. 

(LINE BREAK) 

By the time Rex got home the sun was already beginning to set. It took him longer than he thought, and he was already worried that Six would be mad at him. He entered their apartment with a dozen roses in one hand and a small white teddy bear with a green bow-tie in the other. "Six I'm back. Look I'm so sorry I took forever," Rex started to explain as he walked through the hall only to stop as he laid his eyes on the feast that Six had prepared. The fancy china was out as well as the candles that Rex had used for their first anniversary were lit. "Six…" Rex trailed off as he took the whole room in. Six appeared beside him a beautiful smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Rex from behind and held him close.

"Mmm, Baby I missed you," Six whispered into Rex's ear causing him to shiver. Rex turned in Six's embrace, and immediately there lips were joined to each others. Rex's hands ran along the back of Six's head while Six's own hands were sliding beneath Rex's shirt. The couple pulled apart panting looking into each other's eyes. "God I love you so much," Rex smiled as Six joined in with him as he ran his thumb up and down the base of Rex's spine. "As much as I would love to continue this. I did make you're favorite and I even got that special wine that I let you drink some times," Six smirked.

Rex's eyes immedinetly lit up, "Six you spoil me." He laughed as Six pulled out his chair then noticing the flowers and bear. "Really Rex theses roses are so red and beautiful," Six said as he left to get a vase, and ended up setting them up there on the dinner table. The dinner progressed, and throughout the whole ordeal they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. The pure love that was conveyed seemed to increase as the night went on. They never stopped toughing for a moment, almost as if afraid that the moment they drew back from each other the magic of the evening would be gone just like the warmth from their no longer touching bodies.

When the dinner finally ended, and their stomachs had time to settle; Rex rose from the table pulling Six along with him. He let them to their shared bedroom. Lieing down gently, not before pulling his shirt off over his head. "Please Six," Rex sighed running his hands through his hair, "I need you to make love to me. I need to feel you so bad right now." Rex's breathing picked up as Six only nodded before he took his won shirt off and wiggled out of his pants. "You are so beautiful," he whispered as his lips ghosted up over Rex's collarbone, and came to rest lightly above Rex's lips. "You are mine," he began, then bit into the junction between Rex's neck and shoulder sucking gently at the skin. "Always yours only yours," Rex mumbled at the feel of Six's lips on his skin. He lost himself even more as he felt Six's fingers reach into his pants and pull those along with his boxers down his body in one swift movement. Six sat back on his knees watching Rex, looking at the way Rex's eyes were filled with a silent plea of more. "You are so beautiful," Six smiled as he began to kiss his way down Rex's body. Paying attention to each and every inch of skin worshipping the Rex's body. "I don't need anything but you. Always and forever you," Six continued as he peppered Rex's face with light kisses. His hands following along Rex's body down till it reached his goal. He stretched over Rex towards the bed side drawer getting the lube, but not before Rex rose up a bit and latched onto one of Six' s nipples teasing and bitting at the bud. Six let out a primal groan at the senstaiton of it all. When Rex finally let go Six rubbed his fingers in the substance and began a slow gentle process of loosening up Rex.

Rex's eyes would flutter and squeeze shut as Six worked his fingers in and out of Rex. "Soon. Please," Rex pleaed. "Please what Rex? Tell me," Six smiled. "Damn it Six," Rex moaned trying to push himself farther down onto Six's fingers, "I need you in me. Stretch me farther than you could with your fingers." Rex moved up pulling Six's body flushed over him. He begged with his lips, begged with the way he wrapped his legs around Six's body, and begged with the wanton look in his eyes. Six moved quickly then pulling his fingers out before letting Rex whimper at the lost pushing in gently. He rubbed at Rex's sides trying to ease himself further into Rex without causing him more pain. "Yes. God I needed this," Rex sighs out as Six finally bottoms out, his hips flushed against Rex's ass. Six began to kiss Rex again as he slowly pushed in and out loving the drag that he felt as his cock repeatedly entered Rex. Rex was in heaven swimming in the smell of sex, and the heat of both their bodies surrounding him, causing small droplets of sweat to collect on his overheated skin. They continued like that slow thrusts pushing them farther and farther along as the reached the edge of ecstasy. Finally Six gave one finally powerful thrust as they both toppled over the edge.

"Thank you," Rex finally whispered as he slowly regain his ability to think. "For what," Six asked laying gentle kisses wherever he could reach. "It kind of reminded me of our first time. You know how gentle you were. And how you guided me, and knew what to do. Even then all I knew was I had to trust you because I just needed to love you, and I already knew that I was." Rex was smiling as he looked up from his resting spot on Six's chest. The emotion that was in Six's eyes was something he had seen before, but still loved more and more each time he was it. It was pure devoted love, and he knew his eyes were probably showing the same emotion. "Happy Valentine's day Six," Rex smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day Rex," with that Six leaned down and kissed Rex. They continued to kiss falling asleep knowing that they would forever remember this Valentine's Day.

**Wow this turned out better than I kinda expected. Happy Valentine's Day to all you readers. Hope you like this. I'm really sleepy right now so I'm just going to leave off with Please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


End file.
